


Fuite et espoir

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Female Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le désastre avec Bluejam, Ace, Dadan et Liana ont été séparé. Liana se retrouve non loin de la ville haute et décide d'aller trouver son frère Sabo. Elle arrivera à temps pour le sauver et le ramènera blessé chez les bandits. Malheureusement cela veut dire que la fratrie ne peut plus rester près du royaume de Goa pas avec le risque que la famille de Sabo représente.<br/>Ils partent donc ensemble pour une vie de pirate et seront vite repérés par les pirates du Moby Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liana était épuisée, elle avait été séparée d'Ace et de Dadan après la défaite de Bluejam. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal à cause des brûlures qu'un des pirates lui avait infligé avant de tomber évanouie. Pourtant elle continuait sa route, de part les liens qui l'unissaient à ses trois frères elle sentait que Sabo avait besoin d'aide. Il y avait une telle souffrance en lui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser chez ses parents. Elle emprunta les ruelles de Goa aisément, en ayant un sourire nostalgique en pensant au nombre de fois où ils les avaient empruntés ensemble. La ville était déserte, tout le monde semblait être au port, même Sabo qui avait l'air excité à présent. Elle réussit tout en s'appuyant sur son tuyau à y arriver pour voir le bateau où elle sentait son frère explosait à cause d'un homme.

Et la foule qui avait l'air soulagée. C'était des monstres. Elle ne réfléchit pas, se concentrant sur Sabo et réussit à se téléporter jusqu'à lui, il était en train de couler. Elle ignora sa propre douleur pour se diriger vers lui, dès qu'elle parvint jusqu'à lui elle se téléporta de nouveau. Un peu en dehors de la ville, elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'on leur tire encore dessus. Elle prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se tourner vers le blond. Il était en sale état et gravement blessé. Bien plus gravement que ce qu'elle pouvait soigner malheureusement. Elle déchira le bas de son propre T Shirt et s'en servit comme bandage, au moins temporairement pour son œil. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blessure à la poitrine et se concentra, monopolisant son énergie pour guérir. Cela l'épuisa mais la blessure qu'il avait reçu était moins grave qu'auparavant. Cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps.

Elle hissa ensuite Sabo sur son dos, remerciant l'entrainement de fou qu'ils faisaient dans un coin de sa tête, elle l'accrocha à elle grâce à des bouts de veste de Sabo, se promettant d'en racheter une nouvelle pour se faire pardonner. Elle se leva ensuite et tout en s'appuyant sur son tuyau elle commença à marcher pour le mont Corvo.

Elle marcha longtemps, devant être prudente afin d'éviter tous les soldats qui étaient dans Grey Terminal et avait ordre de tuer tout survivants. Elle était très inquiète non seulement pour Sabo qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais aussi pour Luffy et Ace, elle ressentait la douleur physique de Luffy, mais les deux frères avaient l'air de souffrir moralement en plus. Elle fit tout pour se hâter le plus possible, mais alors qu'elle avait sauvé Sabo en milieu de matinée, elle n'arriva à la maison des bandits que peu avant le coucher de soleil.

Elle eut la surprise de voir Ace attaché à un arbre, hurlant de rage, mais il se calma dès qu'il la vit avec Sabo. Luffy était en larme à côté de lui, et quand il les vit il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Dès que Liana vit les autres bandits, elle tomba, ayant poussé son corps plus qu'au delà que ses forces. Elle s'évanouit épuisée. Ayant confiance que Sabo allait être soigné.

* * *

Ace et Luffy ne quittaient pas le chevet de leur famille, ils avaient vraiment cru que les deux étaient morts, Liana dans l'incendie et Sabo dans l'explosion de son bateau. En voyant non seulement son meilleur ami devenu frère, mais aussi sa petite sœur qu'il s'était juré de protéger Ace ne put retenir ses larmes, encore moins en voyant les bandages de Luffy. Il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger comme il le devait. Ça ne se reproduirait plus. 

Luffy quand à lui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Liana, c'était atroce pour lui, ça lui rappelait tellement qu'il avait failli la perdre avant même de la connaître. Il se rappelait bien quand il l'avait trouvé et ce que le docteur avait dit, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques instants, avant de reprendre et de rouvrir une blessure qu'elle avait au front. Une en forme d'éclair qui était vraiment bizarre, bien que beaucoup moins visible que quand il l'avait rencontré.

Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à envisager une vie sans leur frère et sœur, les deux plus calmes. Là où Ace était emporté et facilement agressif, Sabo ne perdait que rarement son calme. Ace était le protecteur violent là où Sabo était plus calme mais tout autant dangereux. Luffy lui était la personne à protéger à tout prix, celui qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis, et Liana était la plus calme de tous, celle qui comprenait les émotions de chacun, encore plus depuis l'évolution de ses pouvoirs.

Ace savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester chez les bandits. C'était trop risqué, il y avait toujours le risque que Sabo soit de nouveau reconnu par son père et que ce dernier veuille le ramener dans sa cage. En plus il savait que Liana était pas du tout à l'aise avec Garp, il lui fallait toujours beaucoup de temps pour se calmer après une de ses visites. Il la laissait toujours totalement terrorisée et les cauchemars ou souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Ils allaient devoir quitter l'île et vite. Il refusait que Garp retouche sa petite sœur. Ils allaient devoir être prudents par contre, Ace avait encore plus hâte qu'un des deux se réveillent, c'était les plus doués pour faire les plans.

Oui ils allaient partir, partir pour l'océan, pour les aventures. Sabo avait raison dans sa lettre, il devait partir, mais pas seul. Ils partiraient ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Liana se réveilla elle eut à peine le temps de grincer des dents pour éviter de gémir à cause de la douleur de sa jambe. Batard de Bluejam, avant que Luffy ne se serre contre elle. Enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, elle sentit rapidement la respiration du jeune garçon s'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormi. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ace qui semblait se retenir de pleurer, elle se débrouilla pour continuer à tenir Luffy contre elle tout en prenant la main de son frère ainé.

"Sabo ?" Liana murmura

"Il s'en remettra. Mogra a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance par contre. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec lui dans cet état ?" Ace demanda doucement

"Après qu'on est été séparés à cause du feu j'ai ressenti une terrible souffrance de la part de Sabo, pas tellement physique, même si il avait un peu mal, mais surtout mentale. Il était désespéré Ace, alors j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. J'ai bien fait d'ailleurs, quand je suis arrivé à la ville c'était presque désert, tout le monde était au port pour voir le dragon céleste arriver.J'y étais aussi parce que Sabo avait l'air d'y être. Et puis je l'ai vu, il était à bord d'un bateau, il partait sous le drapeau noir. Quand il a vu qu'il était sur le chemin de l'autre bateau il a manœuvré pour se pousser mais le dragon céleste a tiré. A deux reprises et le bateau de Sabo a pris feu. Je me suis téléportée jusqu'à lui et dès que je le tenais contre moi je nous ai téléporté sur la côte un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Il avait des pansements déjà, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour réduire ses blessures au maximum mais j'étais épuisée et je devais le ramener. J'ai pas osé trop utiliser de peur de ne pas arriver jusqu'ici. J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, surtout quand j'ai ressenti votre désespoir et rage mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus rapidement. Pour toi ?" Liana

Ace prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, s'énerver contre les dragons célestes ne serviraient à rien. Il se vengerait un autre jour, pour le moment sa famille avait besoin de lui.

"Quand je t'ai perdu, j'étais inquiet mais Dadan était en sale état. Et je te faisais confiance pour me retrouver, encore plus avec tes pouvoirs. Le trajet du retour a été long, surtout parce qu'on devait éviter les soldats là pour éliminer les survivants de l'incendie. Quand on est rentré Luffy était en train d'essayer de venir nous chercher, malgré ses blessures. Un moment après Dogra est revenu en courant de la ville pour nous dire que Sabo était mort et qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune piste pour toi. Luffy s'est mis à pleurer et moi j'étais fou de rage ce qui a conduit les bandits à m'attacher à l'arbre." Ace

"C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?" Liana

"Bonne question." Sabo dit d'une voix un peu rauque, Ace se dépêcha de lui apporter un peu d'eau.

Luffy se réveilla ensuite, la fratrie était réveillée et ils devaient planifier la suite.

"On peut pas rester ici." Ace "Sabo avait la bonne idée en partant, pas en partant seul mais en partant. C'est trop dangereux pour nous de rester sur cette île."

"C'est ma faute, je veux pas vous pousser à partir." Sabo

"Sois pas idiot Sabo." Ace

"En plus tu oublie quelques détails, non seulement on est une famille mais en plus on pourrait tous avoir des ennuis avec le gouvernement. Enfin sauf toi Sabo. Ace et Luffy à cause de leur père et moi à cause de mes pouvoirs non du à un fruit du démon." Liana

"Et c'est pas bon pour Liana de rester près du vieux schnock. Tu es trop mal après." Ace

"De quoi tu parles ?" Liana tenta de protester

"Liana est toujours mal à l'aise près de pépé et elle fait beaucoup plus de cauchemars après ses visites." Luffy

"C'est quoi le plan alors ?" Sabo demanda toujours allongé, Liana s'était calé contre un mur, Luffy serré contre elle et Ace en face d'eux.

"On part, on s'en va. Il y a rien qui nous retient vraiment ici." Ace

Tous donnèrent leur accord les uns après les autres, c'était la seule solution. Il y avait toujours un risque que Garp laisse échapper l'identité du père d'Ace à quelqu'un qui fallait pas ou une idiotie du genre. Ils décidèrent de partir vite, avant qu'il ne puisse revenir. Ce serait trop risqué sinon. Même si cela voulait dire que Sabo et Luffy seraient encore gravement blessé et Liana aurait la jambe abîmée.

Il fut décidé qu'ils commenceraient à rassembler les affaires importantes qu'il y avait dans leur cabane dans les arbres, ensuite les descendre. Sabo ferait les sacs tranquillement et sans trop bouger pendant que Luffy et Ace allaient à la maison de Garp, voir si il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ou utile : provision non périssable, argent .. Les deux frères iraient ensuite prévenir Makino, ils ne voulaient quand même pas partir totalement en douce. Et en même temps Liana irait en ville pour voler un bateau pour eux quatre. C'était la plus discrète de la fratrie et les gardes ne l'attendraient pas. Ils voyaient surtout les garçons.

Ils avertirent Dadan et les bandits qui comprirent leur décision même si ils ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement, puis chacun partit remplir leur mission.

Lorsque Liana arriva en ville la matinée était bien avancée, il y avait des gens dans les rues mais ils semblaient encore faire la fête pour le dragon céleste, elle serra les dents en entendant quelqu'un dire que Sabo l'avait mérité pour avoir osé se mettre sur le chemin du noble. Elle fit discrètement du pickpocket, achetant ainsi des bandages et autres nécessités pour le voyage. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le port, et inspecta discrètement tout les bateaux avant de trouver un chalutier comme celui que Sabo avait pris la veille.

Elle avait de la chance, personne n'était au port et le bateau était vide, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance, alors une fois à bord elle se concentra et réussit à téléporter le bateau à côté de la côte près du Grey Terminal, elle navigua ensuite jusqu'au point de rendez vous où elle retrouva tout le monde. Sabo avait bien empaqueté toutes leurs affaires et des bandits les portaient, Dadan leur donna deux gros sacs de provisions, Makino des habits. Quand à Ace et Luffy ils avaient apparemment trouvé des choses très intéressantes : plusieurs soupes en poudre, des biscuits, du lait en poudre .. mais surtout une belle somme d'argent.

Ils firent leur au revoir, avec Luffy promettant de revenir avec Liana pour leur dix sept ans afin de commencer leur voyage comme prévu. Ils promirent d'écrire aussi souvent que possible puis ils montèrent tous à bord, Sabo avec beaucoup d'aide.

Finalement ils partaient en mer, leur aventure pouvait commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'ils étaient partis de Dawn, ils voulaient aller sur Grand Line comme ils pourraient davantage éviter de se faire remarquer que dans East Blue. Ils ne voulaient pas du tout se faire remarquer par leur grand père. Cependant avant d'arriver à Grand Line ils devaient acheter des choses. Surtout des bandages, les blessures de Luffy guérissaient bien, c'était un sale coup qu'il avait reçu au visage mais rien de trop méchant.

Celles de Sabo en revanche étaient plus inquiétantes, son corps avait déjà était abimé lors d'une raclée contre les soldats quand il avait tenté de sortir de la ville la nuit du feu, en rajoutant les blessures dû à l'explosion il était bien amoché. Il avait encore du mal à marcher, malgré tout Liana qui se chargeait des soins, était optimiste. Les blessures guérissaient certes lentement mais surement. Elle avait quand même besoin de nouveaux bandages et d'onguent. Sans compter toutes les autres nécessités.

Ace en revanche était inquiet, la jambe de Liana était toujours blessée, et elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de se guérir. Elle avait trop à faire, du coup il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. En effet Sabo était encore trop faible pour pouvoir veiller durant la nuit en cas d'attaque, Luffy s'endormait trop facilement. Il ne restait donc que lui et Liana, les journées étaient aussi longues, bien qu'il puisse avoir un peu plus de sommeil que sa sœur. Pourtant à aucun moment elle ne s'en était plaint, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Mais entre le manque de sommeil et l'approche de Loguetown Ace était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Sabo et elle avaient tout tenté pour le calmer mais ça avait été inutile. Non pas qu'ils le blâmaient, la ville de naissance et d'exécution de son père n'apportait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Ils avaient en revanche réussi à convaincre Luffy de ne pas descendre, ils ne risquaient pas de le perdre grâce à Liana, mais ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention et Luffy était presque incapable de faire autrement. 

Ace observait son plus jeune frère, il avait accepté avec sérieux et gravité le rôle de garder le bateau pour protéger Sabo qui n'était pas en état de se défendre. Le garçon de sept ans, encore recouvert de bandages sous son T Shirt sans manche rouge et son bermuda bleu, tenait d'une main son tuyau et de l'autre son chapeau de paille. 

Il tourna ensuite le regard vers leur petite sœur qui elle avait un pantalon noir et un débardeur beige, avec bien évidemment son sac en bandoulière où il savait qu'elle gardait le revolver que Ben lui avait donné en partant, l'arme même qui leur avait sauvé la vie contre Bluejam quand elle avait tiré et l'avait touché en pleine tête. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait dans la poche de son pantalon une lame, au cas où. Ils ne pouvaient en effet pas passer pour des enfants innocents si ils se baladaient en ville avec des tuyaux. Sentant son regard elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, il put ainsi dévisager un peu mieux son visage, tanné par le soleil. Au premiers abords on ne notait que ses magnifiques yeux verts, plus ou moins clairs selon ses humeurs, là ils étaient de couleur plutôt émeraude. On voyait aussi l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait sur le front, enfin on la voyait que quand on le savait où on la cherchait attentivement. Elle était presque invisible, Liana disait que dans son autre monde avec les monstres qui lui servaient de "famille" elle était beaucoup plus nette, mais qu'elle avait commencé à disparaître ici.  Luffy lui avait raconté que quand il l'avait trouvé du sang en coulait abondamment, mais ça c'était arrêté brusquement.

Rien qu'à penser à l'oncle et la tante de Liana il avait envie de taper sur quelque chose, il savait dû aux nombreux cauchemars ce que ces monstres lui avait fait subir. Des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier quand Garp venait les frapper tour à tour parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être des marines. Il se calma en sentant Liana prendre sa main, ils devaient descendre, et se dépêcher. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient rester au port trop longtemps, moins encore Ace.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bateau Luffy leur dit de ne pas aller voir la plateforme d'exécution, ce à qu'ils promirent sans hésitation, avant de se mettre en route.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer, parce que bien que Liana pouvait passer pour une petite fille innocente et polie, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dit pour l'ainé de la fratrie. Il décida donc d'aller voler de l'argent pour augmenter leur trésor et ainsi avoir de la réserve en cas de soucis.

* * *

Liana décida de pallier au plus urgent en premier : la trousse pour les soins. Elle entra dans une boutique adéquate et commença de suite à prendre des bandages et d'autres produits. Tout ce dont elle savait qu'ils auraient besoin régulièrement, plus des produits que Sabo lui avait demandé, c'était pour pallier au cas où un d'entre eux tomberait malade. Elle ressortit assez rapidement et satisfaite, elle avait payé moins que prévu et elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cette catégorie. 

Elle vit ensuite quelqu'un avec un drôle de compas au poignet s'exclamer qu'il allait pouvoir naviguer sur Grand Line grâce à ça. Elle décida d'aller se renseigner et entra dans le magasin. C'était une boutique plus portée sur la navigation. Elle fit la petite fille innocente et posa des questions, elle avait un grand frère passionné par la navigation et cherchait une idée de cadeau. C'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais comme ça ça lui permit de se servir de ses pouvoirs de lévitation pour voler un Log Pose à un snob qui sortait. L'idiot ne remarqua rien, pas plus que le vendeur, elle fit voler la boîte jusqu'à son sac, elle partit peu après. Ils avaient une carte pour aller à Grand Line grâce à Ace et Luffy qui l'avaient trouvé chez pépé, et maintenant ils pourraient naviguer en plus.

Elle alla ensuite dans une mercerie, elle avait besoin d'aiguilles et de fils, avec toutes les fois où ils abîmaient leurs habits c'était obligatoire. Elle s'inquiéta ensuite, Ace était mal à l'aise et sur la défensive, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse payer pour ses achats il était de nouveau calme. C'était curieux, elle décida de finir ses courses en vitesse, achetant au passage de la laine et des aiguilles à tricoter.

Elle sortit ensuite et se dirigea dans la direction d'Ace, en arrivant elle ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération. C'était rappé pour passer inaperçu.

* * *

Ace après avoir observé que sa sœur arrivait au magasin saine et sauve il se mit au travail. Il avait peut être pas la discrétion de Sabo ou l’habileté de Liana mais il se débrouillait quand même bien. Il avait une bonne recette quand il les vit. Un homme avec les cheveux bruns coiffé de manière étrange et un autre blond avec une tête rappelant un ananas. Il décida de leur voler leur argent, le brun ne remarqua rien mais le blond l’arrêta. 

Thatch, le brun avait l'air vexé de s'être fait avoir par un gamin, ce qui énerva Ace, il avait horreur qu'on le prenne de haut à cause de son âge. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas risquer un combat, ils étaient deux hommes adultes, et Liana son renfort était blessé. Il n'allait pas risquer sa soeur. Pas encore et certainement pas après Bluejam. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, l'avoir forcé à rester parce qu'elle voulait le protéger, et ensuite le visage qu'elle avait fait en comprenant qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Il savait qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars mais quand il lui avait demandé si elle le regrettait elle lui avait répondu à la négative. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger leur famille, il comprenait, il était prêt à faire la même chose et il savait que c'était pareil pour leurs deux autres frères.

Il rendit donc l'argent qu'il avait pris au brun avant de partir. Il se dirigeait vers le lieux de rendez vous, ayant suffisamment volé quand il vit qu'il y avait un concours. Un concours de combat avec comme prix une dague. Il décida de participer et s'inscrivit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais il se débrouillait bien, entre deux combats il croisa le regard de Liana qui semblait légèrement agacée mais aussi amusée et résignée.

Il remporta le concours à son plus grand bonheur et put repartir avec la dague et une jolie somme d'argent, il touchait en effet une partie des paris.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?" Ace

"Depuis ton deuxième combat. Bien joué, même si tu mériterais presque que je te soigne pas." Liana

"Je voulais une arme pour vous protéger Lia." Ace

"Je sais .. eh regarde ils vendent des chapeaux." Liana

Ils décidèrent d'entrer pour voir si ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer le couvre chef de Sabo, il avait été perdu dans l'explosion. Heureusement ils en trouvèrent un rapidement.

"Tant mieux, parce que Sabo avec des bandages je commence à avoir l'habitude mais sans son chapeau je peux pas." Liana

Ace se trouva ensuite un chapeau de cow boy orange auquel Liana ajouta un collier avec des smiley dessus, un souriant et un non. Il lui allait bizarrement bien, même si il était évidemment trop petit encore.  Il décida ensuite de trouver un chapeau pour elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas une tête à chapeau, rien ne lui allait.

Soudain Ace revint les mains dans le dos en lui disant de fermer les yeux, elle s'exécuta et le sentit attacher quelque chose dans ses cheveux, quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle avait une pince dedans.

"Voilà comme ça même si tu as pas de chapeau tu as quand même quelque chose sur la tête, et sur celle là il y a nos couleurs : le orange pour moi, le bleu pour Sabo, le rouge pour Luffy et le vert pour toi." Ace

 

 

C'était une barrette en bois avec deux fleurs rouges orange dessus, il y avait dessous une imitation de plante ainsi que deux tiges de bleu. C'était très joli et lui allait bien. Ils sortirent du magasin satisfait, encore plus du au fait que quand ils avaient demandé au vendeur si il avait des lunettes il en avait sorti une paire parfaite pour aller sur le chapeau de Sabo.

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter la nourriture, Liana faisant attention à la qualité des produits, mais vite ils avaient fini.

"Ace on est suivi par un blond et un brun, ça te dit quelque chose ?" Liana

Ace se fit détailler les deux individus et lui expliqua que c'était des gens qui l'avait pris la main dans le sac mais l'avait ensuite laissé partir. Ils tentèrent de les semer, mais sans effet, jusqu'au moment où Liana exaspérée prit Ace par la main et l'emmena dans un endroit discret où elle se téléporta avec lui et leurs affaires, jusqu'au bateau.   
Laissant derrière eux deux commandants de flotte de Barbe Blanche très surpris, ayant perdu de vue les deux enfants qui voulaient aller sur Grand Line et semblait n'avoir personne au monde.

Le petit bateau de la fratrie sous le drapeau de LASL se dirigea ensuite vers Grand Line. Le voyage commençait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui veulent voir la barrette de Liana voici le lien :  
> http://www.espritdesiles.com/articles-cheveux/2085-pince-poara-fleurs-frangipanier-rouge-jaune-feuilles-taille-1817.html


	4. Chapter 4

Marco et Thatch étaient à Loguetown, le Moby Dick voguait sur Paradise pour quelques temps et les deux commandants avaient décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour aller payer leur respect à Gol D Roger. Ils se trouvaient donc à Loguetown, faisant profil bas pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la marine quand soudain Marco remarqua quelque chose qui faillit le faire exploser de rire. Un gamin réussissait à faire les poches de Thatch, et ce sans que son frère ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Bien que ce soit très drôle, Marco décida d'intervenir, n'ayant pas envie de devoir entendre les jérémiades de l'autre commandant. Il arrêta donc l'enfant, car c'était ce qu'il était. Le jeune sembla hésiter entre se battre ou non, mais après un regard derrière eux il rendit l'argent et partit rapidement. Les deux commandants étaient intrigués, ils décidèrent donc de le suivre et le virent avec surprise dans une sorte de tournoi. Il se battait bien, n'ayant aucun problème à battre des hommes plus vieux et plus costauds que lui.

Mais c'est ce qui se passa après qui les choqua vraiment, en effet le jeune qui avait toujours l'air en colère et dangereux adopta une expression bien plus douce en approchant une petite fille. Elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur de lui, lui reprochant sans hésitation de s'être battu.

Ils les entendirent ensuite parler de Grand Line, la fille disant qu'elle avait un Log Pose pour naviguer, ils les regardèrent entrer dans une boutique pour acheter des chapeaux. Ils étaient horrifiés, ces gamins voulaient aller sur Grand Line ? C'était quoi ce délire, ils avaient l'air seul en plus. C'était vraiment de la folie, mais ils ne voyaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils décidèrent de les suivre discrètement pour se renseigner sur eux. Comprendre pourquoi, et si ils étaient ou non seuls.

Ils observèrent donc la tendresse que le garçon avait envers la petite fille, la faisant s'asseoir quand elle commença à boiter, s'occupant d'acheter des fruits et des légumes seul du coup. Ils avaient entendu la mini dispute qu'il y avait eu entre eux, Ace ne voyait en effet pas l’intérêt à acheter ce genre de chose. Pourtant Liana ne perdit pas de terrain, elle remporta la discussion en parlant d'un Sabo et de sa santé.

Combien de gamins y avait il exactement, Marco commençait vraiment à être inquiet. Liana semblait blesser et selon ce qu'ils avaient entendu c'était pas la seule. Mais c'était pas que ça, ils avaient trop l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Ils étaient en train de les suivre, Marco fronçant les sourcils en les voyant tourner dans une allée qui semblait pas être recommandable. Mais quand les deux pirates y arrivèrent il n'y avait plus personne, et aucune trace de leur passage.

Comment ces deux blanc-becs avaient réussi à les semer de la sorte ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas utiliser leur fluide d'observation, ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment la 'présence' des deux jeunes.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les deux plaisantaient juste par rapport à Grand Line, en tout cas ils allaient en parler à leur père, non seulement il y avait un risque qu'ils voguent sur Grand Line, mais en plus un des deux étaient un très bon pickpocket pour réussir à voler Thatch et l'autre avait réussi sans problème à remarquer qu'ils les suivaient.

Qui que soit ces gamins ils étaient au moins intéressants.

 


	5. Chapter 5

La fratrie se dirigeait vers Grand Line, Ace contrôlait le gouvernail et le bougeait suivant les instructions de Sabo. Ils étaient tous sur le pont de leur petit navire, voulant voir Red Line, en plus Sabo était le meilleur en navigation donc c'était plus prudent. Luffy avait depuis longtemps fini les takoyakis que Liana avait acheté pour qu'il ait lui aussi un cadeau et était à la proue du navire. Sabo avait vraiment apprécié le chapeau, heureux d'en avoir un de nouveau, et qui rappellerait de bons souvenirs vu que c'était un cadeau de sa vrai famille et pas de ses géniteurs. Ace avait sur la tête son chapeau de cowboy et Liana la barrette, cette dernière permettant à la petite fille de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux. Pas trop en tout cas.

Ils étaient anxieux, excités et terrifiés. Sabo disait qu'ils étaient supposé prendre une route dans la montagne mais il n'avait pas de certitude. Si il avait tort il finirait écraser contre la montagne. Pas un sort des plus engageant.

Liana observait la montagne avec une longue vue en quête du chemin quand elle repéra les barres de fer. Ils étaient bien calés grâce à Ace et Sabo, et n'eurent aucun problème en empruntant le passage. Même si c'était plus que surréel. Ils étaient en train de monter une montagne sur leur bateau.

"On est libre !!" tous s'exclamèrent avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'accrochèrent ensuite tous au bateau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, enfin trois d'entre eux s'accrochèrent et attrapèrent Luffy pour qu'il ne passe pas par dessus bord. C'était magnifique, la vue était sublime. Ils étaient tous subjugués. Et puis ils se mirent à descendre, ils allaient vraiment très vite pourtant ils riaient aux éclats. Ils étaient libres.

En arrivant au bas de Red Line ils eurent la surprise de voir une énorme baleine à côté d'un phare. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas sur leur chemin, ils auraient eu du mal à l'éviter. Le jour tombait, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher de la rive pour pouvoir jeter l'ancre et marcher un peu sur la terre ferme, quand soudain ils furent interpellés.

"Qu'est ce que des gamins comme vous faites ici ?" l'inconnu

"Oh une fleur." Luffy

"Je suis pas une fleur gamin, je m'appelle Crocus, gardien du cap des Jumeaux. Et vous qui êtes vous ?" Crocus

"On est pas des gamins le vieux..;" Ace commença mais se fit taper sur l'arrière de la tête par Liana et Sabo.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Liana, voici mes frères Ace, Sabo et Luffy." Liana dit en pointant tour à tour chaque personne

Il leur proposa ensuite de venir manger avec lui, et qu'il pouvait regarder les blessures de Sabo. Après un moment d'hésitation et avec le jugement de Luffy qui aimait bien Crocus ils décidèrent d'accepter. Ils descendirent donc et montèrent plus ou moins rapidement jusqu'au phare. Luffy était parti en avant, Liana soutenait Sabo ignorant avec aise sa jambe douloureuse et Ace fermait la marche avec des affaires pour le soir.

Crocus, qui était médecin, examina tour à tour chaque membre de la fratrie, mais il ne posa pas de questions sur comment ils les avaient obtenus, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Il confirma que Liana faisait ce qu'il fallait pour Sabo et lui donna une autre crème pour sa jambe à elle, comme elle s'en servait comme si de rien n'était.

Il leur raconta l'histoire de Laboon, la baleine, qui avait été abandonné par des pirates quarante ans plus tôt. Une histoire triste, mais sinon ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Les enfants étaient épuisés, après un bon repas préparé par Crocus, ils redescendirent au bateau pour passer la nuit. Liana, Luffy et Ace allèrent se coucher dans le lit deux place qu'il y avait à bord, Sabo avait la première veille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva vite, et avec lui le moment du départ. Ils firent leur au revoir à Laboon et Crocus, Luffy donnant rendez vous à la baleine quand il rentrerait Grand Line comme capitaine pirate. Ils commencèrent ensuite leur aventure, en direction pour la première île indiqué par leur Log Pose : une île hivernale Riman. 

Le voyage jusqu'à l'île leur prit trois jours, et le premier fut le plus étrange. La météo changeant tout le temps. C'était vraiment très étrange, mais quand ils en parlèrent le soir, Sabo suggéra que ça devait être à cause de la proximité des sept îles et de la rencontre des champs magnétiques.

La vie à bord était sinon assez paisible, les jeunes continuaient à se battre pour s'entraîner, même si ils faisaient plus attention à présent à la portée de leur coups. Ils ne voulaient en effet pas devoir toujours plonger pour récupérer Luffy.

Sabo dormait encore beaucoup et ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger mais il continuait à persévérer pour aider au mieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'île ils étaient époustouflés : il y avait de la neige partout. Liana fit enfiler à Luffy des vêtements chauds, elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer un rhume en plus du reste.

Luffy partit en avant pour explorer et les trois autres partirent ensuite à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas très compliqué avec les pouvoirs de Liana, mais c'était quand même pas du tout prudent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des dangers qui les attendaient ici. Ace était tendu, il ne voulait pas laisser Sabo et Liana seuls, vu qu'ils étaient encore blessés, mais d'un autre côté ils étaient lents et Luffy arrivait bien trop facilement à se mettre dans les ennuis. Il finit par partir en avant vers Luffy sous les encouragements des deux autres, qui décidèrent d'aller se renseigner pour le temps où ils devraient rester sur cette île pour permettre au Log Pose de se recharger. Ainsi que pour se réapprovisionner avant qu'un désastre n'éclate.

Ainsi commença une routine pour la fratrie.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabo réussit enfin à poser les questions qui le taraudaient à leur troisième arrêt. Une île apparemment inhabitée, Luffy était parti en avant comme toujours et Ace avait suivi après avoir accepté d'essayer de ramener des provisions. Liana elle resta sur le bateau, leur voile avait été abimé dans une tempête la veille et elle voulait la recoudre. Sabo quand à lui n'était pas encore en grande forme.

Il observa un moment sa sœur coudre sur le pont avant d'abandonner l'idée de lire.

"Liana je peux te poser une question ?" Sabo

"A propos de quoi ?" Liana

"Comment vous avez eu vos blessures ?" Sabo, il était inquiet. Il avait bien vu que ses frères et sœur avaient plus de cauchemars qu'auparavant et qu'Ace était bien plus protecteur aussi envers Luffy, Liana ils avaient toujours été protecteurs. Mais même avec elle il était plus protecteur et la même chose pouvait être dit de Luffy, il semblait aussi rechercher encore plus de contact qu'avant.

Il vit sa sœur se figer un moment avant qu'elle ne continue son ouvrage et commence à lui répondre. Elle savait qu'il allait poser la question un jour ou l'autre, mais ça ne lui donnait pour autant pas envie d'en parler. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, il avait le droit de savoir. Plus de secret.

"Après que tu te sois rendu pour nous protéger, Bluejam et ses hommes nous ont emmenés à leur base où cet abruti a commencé à nous dire que c'était le mieux pour toi et ton futur. Ca a fait hésiter Ace, après tout Grey Terminal est pas vraiment un grand endroit pour vivre. Bluejam nous a ensuite proposé un job, on n'était pas trop pour mais on l'a quand même fait. On avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour nous changer un peu les idées, en plus je sais pas si on avait vraiment le choix au final.

Il nous a fait transporté des tonneaux et des caisses à différents endroits de la décharge, on a appris ce qui allait se passer presque au dernier moment, quand Bluejam a décidé de nous le dire.. Quand il a compris qu'on voulait pas ça et qu'on voulait sauver les gens, il a fait signe à ses hommes de nous maintenir en place, il voulait savoir où était le trésor.

On a rien dit et ils nous ont laissé attaché à un poteau. Ace a réussi à couper les cordes et on a pu commencer à partir, mais le feu avait déjà pris. C'était un véritable cauchemar. On essayait de trouver une sortie, un moyen de s'enfuir quand Bluejam et ses hommes sont venus. Ils avaient été trahis par les nobles qui devaient les sauver mais au final les laissaient mourir. Il voulait qu'on meure tous ensemble, vu qu'on était les responsables du feu et il voulait aussi savoir où était notre trésor. 

Ace leur a dit pour qu'on puisse partir, mais Bluejam était pas de cet avis, il voulait s'assurer qu'Ace avait pas menti, ses hommes se sont emparé de nous, on a tenté de se débattre, mais les garçon ont du arrêter quand un des pirates m'a attrapé et m'a maintenu au dessus des flammes. Bluejam a ensuite pointé un pistolet sur Ace pour qu'il se taise et il a commencé à dire des horreurs sur toi. Luffy a réussi à se débattre en mordant son agresseur. Mais l'homme a pas apprécié et a dégainé son épée. Il a tranché le tuyau de Luffy et l'a blessé. Il allait le tuer quand Ace a dégagé une onde d'énergie, je sais pas vraiment comment le décrire mais tous les pirates sauf Bluejam ont été rendu inconscient.

Y compris celui qui me tenait et qui s'était amusé à me baisser plus ou moins dans les flammes. Je suis tombé dedans mais j'ai réussi à me dégager mais je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Luffy était au sol blessé, Ace était au sol et Bluejam allait tirer...

C'est à ce moment là que Dadan et les bandits sont arrivés. Elle a envoyé valser cet abruti, et a ensuite ordonné à tout le monde de s'enfuir. Dogra je crois avait Luffy, un autre bandit m'avait remis debout et je m'apprêtais à partir avec eux quand Ace a dit qu'il s'enfuirait pas. J'ai repoussé les bandits pour me tenir à côté de lui et Dadan est resté avec nous.

On s'est battu contre lui, et je l'ai tué avec mon pistolet..." Liana

Pendant tout le long de son récit elle n'avait pas levé les yeux, regardant uniquement la voile et ce qu'elle faisait, Sabo était choqué, il avait fait ça pour les protéger et pourtant ça n'avait rien changé. Il se déplaça et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent un long moment comme ça, profitant du réconfort offert par l'autre jusqu'à ce que Luffy et Ace reviennent avec pleins de fruits et en trainant un crocodile. Luffy avait encore failli se faire manger apparemment.

Ils profitèrent de cette soirée tranquille, enfin aussi tranquille qu'elle pouvait être avec eux. Sous les étoiles et près du feu, une nuit au calme.


	7. Chapter 7

Les choses changèrent pour la fratrie à la cinquième île, une simple île automnale au premier abord, et comme d'habitude Luffy fonça en avant, sauf que cet idiot visa mal. Et au lieu d'arriver sur la terre ferme il atterrit sur un énorme bateau en forme de baleine, avec un drapeau pirate. Les trois autres étaient totalement figés. Une seule question en tête : Comment allaient ils sortir Luffy de cette galère ?

Ils amarrèrent le bateau rapidement puis partirent ensemble vers le bateau des pirates de Barbe Blanche, vu que c'était leur emblème, leur seul réconfort c'est que Liana pouvait dire que Luffy était pas du tout inquiet, mais quand on connaissait Luffy le réconfort était modéré.

"Je vais le tuer cet abruti. Pourquoi il écoute jamais ?" râlait Ace

"On gère ça comment ? Ils sont nombreux et ils ont Luffy." Liana

"On tente la diplomatie d'abord, Ace tu te tais. On est pas encore capable de battre autant de pirate, encore moins ceux de Barbe Blanche." Sabo

Ils avançaient vers l'énorme bateau, Ace au centre, Sabo à sa droite et Liana à sa gauche. Ils avaient de la chance en quelque sorte que ça ne se soit produit que là, en effet Sabo pouvait bouger sans trop de soucis, même si il avait toujours des bandages, même chose pour Liana. Ils se firent repérer rapidement par les pirates qui les attendaient apparemment. Ils furent conduits jusqu'au siège de Barbe Blanche et furent choqués en voyant sa taille.

Ils contrôlèrent leur expression du mieux possible, Liana par contre ne put retenir sa main qui saisit la main d'Ace. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, trop grands, elle avait peur, mais si ce n'est pour ce geste rien ne le laissait voir dans son expression. Ses années avec les Dursley lui avait appris à ne jamais montrer sa peur, une leçon que la jungle n'avait fait que renforcer avec tout les prédateurs. Sabo lui mit son masque de noble, prenant un air détaché et froid, quand à Ace il se contenta de faire la même mine furieuse qu'il donnait à tout le monde sauf sa famille.

Il tint en revanche sa langue, se rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre autant d'adversaires et qu'en plus Luffy était sur les genoux du capitaine !!! Il leur faisait d'ailleurs un grand sourire, il semblait totalement inconscient du danger dans lequel ils étaient.

"Bonjour, navrés pour le dérangement mais nous venons récupérer notre frère nous partirons ensuite." Sabo "Nous nous excusons si il a causé le moindre dérangement."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, mais qu'est ce que vous faites sur Grand Line avec un bateau ?" Barbe Blanche demanda

Liana serra plus fort la main d'Ace pour l'empêcher de répondre mais il l'ignora.

"Et en quoi ça te regarde ?" Ace

Liana savait que Sabo se retenait pour se frapper le front ou frapper Ace, elle le sentait dans son exaspération. Mais elle sentait aussi la peur, la même peur qu'elle ressentait. Ils ne savait pas comment cet homme allait réagir.

"Guararara, tu as du cran gamin. Je demande ça parce que en tant que père et pirate je n'aime pas l'idée que des gamins comme vous naviguent. C'est trop dangereux." Barbe Blanche

Cette fois Liana serra plu fort la main d'Ace et réussit à envoyer une onde de calme via le lien. C'était très étrange et si la tension dans le corps de son frère ainé voulait dire quoique ce soit, Ace pensait la même chose. Mais ça avait fonctionné, Sabo avait pu reprendre les choses en main.

"Nous vous remercions pour votre inquiétude mais nous débrouillons très bien. Nous souhaitons juste récupérer notre frère s'il vous plait." Sabo 

Barbe Blanche semblait prêt à refuser mais Luffy était déjà descendu, et était auprès d'eux.

"Je n'aime quand même pas ça. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Si vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous pourquoi ne rejoignez vous pas mon équipage. Devenez mes fils." Barbe Blanche

Liana sut au moment même où il prononça cette phrase qu'elle ne pourrait pas calmer la situation, pas avec Ace et Sabo là. Ils avaient eu trop de problèmes à cause de leurs pères pour en accepter un autre. Encore moins un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout.

"C'est très aimable à vous mais nous refusons. On a pas besoin d'un père, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous partons." Sabo dit d'une voix glacée

"Et dites à vos deux hommes de ne pas nous suivre cette fois." Ace dit en regardant briévement les deux qui les avaient suivis à Loguetown

Ils partirent ensuite, personne n'essayant de les retenir heureusement. Luffy se tenant correctement pour une fois, disant simplement au revoir. Bien vite ils furent de nouveau à terre et près de leur bateau. Ils hésitèrent un moment à changer d'emplacement, surtout à cause de la proximité du Moby Dick, le nom de l'autre bateau selon Luffy. Mais ils décidèrent de rester là où ils étaient, non seulement ce serait montrer qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise mais en plus ils devraient se rapprocher de la ville et ça ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils préféraient rester près de la forêt.

Mais ils avaient un autre soucis.

"On peut pas tous quitter le bateau. Qui sait ce qu'ils y feraient." Ace

"Ils sont sympas vous savez." Luffy

"Mais on peut pas faire deux équipes de deux, pas si on veut chasser quelque chose qui nous fera plusieurs repas pour nous quatre." Sabo

"Allez y tous les trois." Liana finit par craquer, ils avaient la même conversation depuis vingt minutes. "Je resterai à bord. J'en profiterai pour faire un peu de nettoyage en même temps."

"T'es sure ?" Sabo

"J'aime pas l'idée que tu sois toute seule à bord." Ace

"Je suis sûre. De toute façon même si ma jambe se remet je suis pas encore au top niveau. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à éviter ou à courir comme avant. C'est plus prudent. En plus c'est la seule possibilité : Ace tu es en super forme et tu as besoin de te dépenser, même chose pour Luffy et toi Sabo tu as besoin de bouger maintenant que tu es moins amoché. Faites juste en sorte de ramenez des fruits et de bons champignons et ce sera bon.

Promis si j'ai le moindre soucis j'envoie une alarme avec mes liens." Liana

Ses frères finirent par accepter et ils partirent. Elle se retrouva seule à bord du Freedom, elle commença par faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Elle décida ensuite d'aller inspecter l'extérieur du bateau, voulant s'assurer qu'ils avaient pas de réparation à faire. Enfin pas plus que prévue.

Elle était concentrée sur son inspection, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre approcher deux personnes. Sachant que ce n'était pas ses frères elle se retourna prudemment, elle avait son pistolet à l'intérieur de sa veste au cas où, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir.

Elle se retrouva devant les deux hommes qui les avaient suivis à Loguetown.

"Bonjour, je suis Thatch et voici Marco. On peut te parler ?" Thatch demanda poliment et avec un sourire

"Si je dis non est ce que vous partirez ?" Liana, elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler avec des inconnus

"On aimerait juste en savoir un peu plus sur vous c'est tout." Thacth

"Ça veut dire non alors. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?" Liana demanda, elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec eux, mais elle comprenait qu'ils ne partiraient pas juste parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

"Ton nom, ceux de tes frères, ce que vous venez faire ici, et comment vous avez fait pour disparaître à Loguetown." Thacth

"Même si je suis sure que Luffy vous l'a déjà dit je suis Liana et mes frères sont Luffy, Sabo et Ace. Ce qu'on vient faire ici c'est se réapprovisionner et ça ne vous regarde pas." Liana

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être défensive yoi, on est juste inquiet. Qu'on soit dans Paradise ou le Nouveau Monde, Grand Line est pas vraiment pour les enfants de vos âges yoi." Marco

"Comment vous réagiriez à ma place ? Avec deux adultes inconnus qui vous ont suivis pendant un long moment et qui maintenant viennent poser des questions quand vos frères sont pas là. J'ai aucune raison de vous répondre, vous nous connaissez pas donc vous avez pas à être inquiet. On a pas besoin d'aide, on se débrouille très bien tout seul. Laissez nous tranquille." Liana

Les deux hommes la regardèrent un moment choqués, ils n'avaient jamais vu la situation sous cet angle, et bien qu'ils voulaient rester avec elle ils sentaient que ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Il y avait trop de méfiance dans son regard pour qu'ils puissent avancer et lui faire comprendre qu'il serait plus prudent qu'ils viennent avec eux. Sous la protection de Pops, mais ils allaient devoir y aller en douceur.

Ils lui dirent alors au revoir, et insistèrent sur le fait qu'elle pouvait leur demander de l'aide n'importe quand, puis partirent.

Lorsqu'Ace apprit ce qui c'était passé il décida qu'ils devaient partir le plus vite possible. Du coup dès que le Log Pose fut chargé, trois jours plus tard ils partirent. Ces trois jours avaient été longs pour la fratrie, il y avait toujours un commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui venait leur parler. Le plus souvent Marco, Thatch, Izo et Vista, mais ils arrivaient à les ignorer la plupart du temps. Sauf Luffy qui était toujours content de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, surtout que ces gens étaient des gens bien selon lui.   
Liana, Ace et Sabo savaient qu'il avait de bons instincts mais ils ne voulaient pas être proches d'étrangers, pas aussi tôt, pas après Bluejam et le Dragon Céleste.

C'est donc avec bonheur que la fratrie reprit la mer, mais ils ne savaient pas que le Moby Dick était pas loin derrière eux. Barbe Blanche voulait en faire ses enfants et il réussirait. Il ne voulait pas voir de telles expressions sur le visage d'enfants, pas la colère, la méfiance de tout .. Il voulait leur offrir une meilleure vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Ace était horrifié, comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Les trois garçons essayaient de soigner Liana, ignorant leurs propres blessures, mais elle perdait trop de sang et elle était inconsciente. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand ils arriveraient à la prochaine île, et même là est ce qu'ils pourraient faire confiance à un médecin ?

Dire que la journée avait commencé comme toujours.

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

_La fratrie était sur le pont du bateau, Liana se bâtait contre Ace et venait de remporter le combat quand Luffy repéra un bateau venant sur eux. Ils ne réagirent pas de suite, pensant que c'était le Moby Dick qui les suivait depuis leur départ de l'autre île deux semaines auparavant. Ils s’aperçurent rapidement de leur erreur. Le bateau qui arrivait n'était pas une baleine avec l'emblème de Barbe Blanche mais un drapeau sans emblème. Ils commencèrent à ramer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, mais comprirent vite qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir._

_Afin d'économiser leur énergie, au cas où, ils arrêtèrent de ramer et attendirent anxieusement. Ils avaient eu raison de se méfier, c'était des marchands d'esclaves. Liana tenta de les repousser en créant une barrière invisible, mais chaque impact contre leur protection était comme un coup pour elle. La barrière faiblissait, et elle avec. Tout à coup elle disparut un instant et un de leur assaillants tira une balle dans l'épaule de Liana. Lui faisant perdre tout concentration à cause de la douleur._

_En entendant le cri de douleur de leur sœur, plus en voyant son sang, les trois garçons furent saisis d'une rage sans frontières. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs attaquant, se défendant comme les plus féroces prédateur de la jungle de Dawn. Les marchands d'esclaves étaient certes plus nombreux, mais certains furent absolument terrifiés des enfants, de tous les enfants puisque Liana se joignit rapidement au combat. Protégeant les arrières de ses frères sans une once d'hésitation._

_La bataille tournait en leur faveur, et le capitaine du navire sembla le sentir, il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Ace qui avait le dos tourné. Le jeune garçon se retourna par instinct, mais avant que la lame puisse pénétrer son corps Liana l'avait poussé de là. Se prenant le coup à sa place. Ace resta figé un instant, mais reprit vite ses esprits en voyant le petite fille frapper violemment un mur du vaisseau ennemi. En effet le capitaine avait voulu éliminer un des plus féroces combattant, pas la gamine._

_Sentant l'urgence de la situation Sabo et Luffy se battirent de plus belle, et rapidement tout le monde à bord était assommé. Voulant amener leur sœur en sécurité ils la transportèrent doucement jusqu'au Freedom, où ils l'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils regardèrent avec horreur les draps bleus se tachant de sang, du à la blessure à l'épaule, au ventre et à la tête qu'elle avait reçu. Sabo resta avec elle pour essayer de la soigner, pendant que Luffy et Ace ramaient le plus possible pour mettre de la distance entre les marchands d'esclaves et eux._

Ace se sentait totalement impuissant, ils l'étaient tous. Sabo avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne savait pas comment soigner toutes les blessures. Voulant s'occuper les mains, et l'esprit, le blond commença à soigner ensuite ses frères. Liana avait beau être la plus grave, ils étaient loin d'être intact. Ils avaient de multiples coupures et autres dû au combat.

Ace n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avait elle sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, Jiji n'avait jamais répondu directement à sa question si il aurait dû naître, et elle avait pris un coup à sa place. Un coup qui aurait surement tué Ace, il en avait conscience. Il avait la tête dans les mains, son regard alternant entre ses genoux et le visage de Liana. Il ne comprenait pas.

Luffy était de veille, il voulait être utile, et il savait qu'Ace veillait sur elle, tout comme Sabo. Il devait éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Il surveillait donc leurs alentours quand il vit le Moby Dick qui se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse. Il se hâta de prévenir les autres, il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté ils étaient de bonnes personnes, il le sentait, mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas qu'on refasse du mal à sa famille. Mais encore ils avaient peut être un moyen de sauver Liana, sans compter que leur bateau avait été abimé par le combat. Ils avaient bouché les trous avec des planches, mais ils n'avaient pas pu examiner l'étendue des dégâts.

Ace le rejoignit rapidement, Sabo était resté en arrière comme derrière ligne de défense. Luffy espérait vraiment qu'ils n'auraient pas à se battre, ils étaient fatigués et l'autre équipage était bien plus nombreux. Mais c'était pas important, si ils tentaient de s'en prendre à Liana ils les affronteraient. Personne ne lui ferait du mal. Ils l'avaient juré.

Autant dire que quand le Moby Dick arriva à leur hauteur l'ambiance à bord du Freedom était tendue, voire même glaciale. Ace et Luffy avaient leur tuyaux fermement dans leur mains, ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur famille.


	9. Chapter 9

Marco était inquiet, il était mort d'inquiétude et presque prêt à se ronger les ongles. Tout ça pourquoi ? A cause de quatre gamins qu'ils suivaient depuis des semaines. Des gamins forts mais des enfants encore, même si leurs yeux semblaient se méfier du monde entier et qu'ils semblaient incapable de faire confiance à qui que se soit d'autres qu'eux même. Ces gamins qu'il avait déjà envie de protéger comme la mère poule que ses frères disaient qu'il était.

Ils avaient pris du retard dans leur filature du Freedom, des marines avaient tenté une attaque. Comme si ceux de Paradise avaient eu la moindre chance.. même ceux du nouveau monde n'arrivaient pas à les battre. Mais du à ce combat les enfants avaient plusieurs heures d'avance, des heures dans lesquelles n'importe quoi aurait pu arriver. Raison pour laquelle il était à la proue du navire fixant l'horizon, Pops lui avait dit de ne pas aller en avant en volant et qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais Marco savait que Pops n'était pas à l'aise, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il le voyait dans son regard.

Les commandants, les seuls qui avaient parlé aux quatre enfants virent avec horreur un navire sur leur route, et pas n'importe quel navire mais un navire de marchand d'esclave. La pire pourriture qui existait. Marco sur un signe de Pops vola vers l'autre vaisseau, espérant que les enfants aillent bien dans le cas où ils avaient croisé leur route. Il était prêt à fouiller le bateau de fond en comble pour les trouver quand il tomba sur une scène plus que surprenante : la plupart de ceux à bord étaient inconscients, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas semblaient amoché. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé à la fin ?

Il se retransforma et se dirigea vers le capitaine du bateau, il était bien abimé, mais il reprenait conscience.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici yoi ?" Marco

Le capitaine semblait prêt à l'insulter quand il remarqua la marque sur la poitrine du blond : la marque de Barbe Blanche. Il pâlit et raconta sans problème ce qui c'était passé.

"On a vu un petit bateau avec des enfants et ont a tenté de leur parler. Ils nous ont attaqué." capitaine

Marco réprima un reniflement dédaigneux, il savait très bien que si ils s'étaient arrêtés c'était pas pour parler comme il disait, mais plus pour obtenir de la marchandise. C'était répugnant mais il n'avait pas le temps, même si il était très impressionné par le fait que les gamins avaient réussi à mettre l'équipage dans cet état. Ils savaient définitivement se battre, et bien en plus.

"Dans quel état sont ils ?" Marco demanda en saisissant l'autre homme par la chemise et en mettant une main sur sa gorge.

"La fille est en sale état. Je doute qu'elle survive la petite garce." le capitaine répondit pensant au coup dans le ventre qu'elle lui avait donné au début du combat.

La prise de Marco sur la nuque de l'homme se raffermit considérablement, il était furieux. C'était de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur dont cet abruti parlait, même si les enfants ne le savaient pas encore ou ne l'avaient pas accepté plutôt.

"Explique." Marco dit d'une voix tendue

"Elle a pris un coup de poignard dans le ventre pour protéger son démon de frère. Et avant ça elle avait déjà reçu une balle dans l'épaule plus d'autre blessures. J'espère qu'elle reprendra connaissance quand même avant de mourir." ricana le capitaine

Cela fit craquer Marco qui brisa la nuque de l'homme avant de voler vers le Moby Dick. Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre, les gamins avaient besoin de soins et vite.

"Pops on a un soucis. Liana est gravement blessé selon le capitaine du vaisseau. Elle a pris au moins une blessure dans le ventre et une dans l'épaule. Je sais pas pour les trois autres. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir et tout le monde à bord était bien amoché par contre." Marco annonça dès qu'il fut sur le pont.

Les réactions furent variées, certains étaient inquiets pour les jeunes et les autres étaient soit fiers soit choqués qu'une bande de gamins aient réussi à mettre dans un tel état les marchands d'esclaves. Pops cependant n'hésita pas un instant il ordonna au navigateur d’accélérer le rythme. Vista détruisit le navire des marchands d'esclaves en deux coups et rapidement. Il le fit presque distraitement, lui comme les autres commandants à bord étaient inquiets pour la fratrie.

Ils arrivèrent heureusement rapidement en vue du petit bateau, une fois juste à côté ils n'eurent aucun soucis à voir les multiples bandages qu'avaient Ace et Luffy, ainsi que l'absence des deux autres. C'était inquiétant. Marco voulait sauter à bord du Freedom et aller voir Liana et Sabo, mais avec l'attitude des deux frères il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée bien au contraire. Les jeunes venaient de se battre et ils étaient blessés, il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'ils feraient avec leur sœur blessée. Il décida donc de parler, de tenter de les convaincre de le laisser monter à bord. Une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais permis, même lorsqu'ils étaient à terre.

"Yo, on a vu le bateau des marchands d'esclaves, vous allez bien yoi ?" Marco tenta

"Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?" Ace gronda

"On veut vous aider si vous nous laissez faire yoi. On a des médecins et des infirmiers. Laissez nous vous aider yoi." Marco était prêt à supplier, il ne supportait pas l'idée que ses frères et sœurs souffrent et ceux là souffraient.

Il voyait pourtant que Ace était prêt à refuser et se préparait à les forcer à bord et dans l'infirmerie, comme il faisait avec ses frères récalcitrant après un combat quand Sabo, le blond, monta sur le pont.

"Ace, laisse les. Liana a besoin d'aide." Sabo dit d'un air défait et inquiet

A ces mots Marco vit les trois frères devenir plus graves et inquiets, si il y avait le moindre doute qu'ils adoraient Liana il n'y en avait plus aucun. C'était évident dans leur langage corporel, surtout pour Luffy le plus ouvert des trois, mais même Sabo derrière ses masques et Ace derrière sa colère montraient une inquiétude immense. 

"Je vous jure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal sur le Moby Dick yoi." Marco tenta de les rassurer

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour convaincre Ace, et Marco se jura qu'il allait tuer les personnes qui l'avaient rendu aussi méfiant, mais finalement Marco put monter à bord. Il entra le bateau accompagné par Ace et Sabo, Luffy restant pour garder le pont et surveiller les alentours. Le jeune garçon avait un air extrêmement sérieux lorsqu'il accepta la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

Il observa rapidement l'intérieur du bateau et fut quelque peu surpris de le trouver bien tenu, dans le sens où c'était propre et rangé. Du peu qu'il avait vu de la fratrie, surtout Ace et Luffy ils étaient pas vraiment le style à ranger derrière eux, et tous avaient l'air habitué au désordre. Il supposa distraitement que c'était surement dû à Liana, et aussi Sabo. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit avec horreur l'état de la petite fille. Il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Sabo était prêt à accepter leur aide, alors qu'il était très méfiant, et pourquoi Ace avait cédé aussi rapidement.

Elle était extrêmement pâle dû à la perte de sang sans aucun doute. Une perte de sang qui continuait si on observait bien ses blessures à l'épaule et dans le ventre.

"Elle a perdu connaissance au moment de l'impact et on n'a pas réussi à la réveiller depuis. J'ai soigné ses plaies mais j'ai pas réussi à sortir la balle et le coup de poignard qu'elle a pris a besoin de point de sutures je pense." Sabo expliqua

"Pour la tête ?" Marco demanda en pointant le bandage du doigt. Il était en train de vérifier le pouls, et bien qu'il soit lent il était stable.

"Elle a pris un bon coup et je pense qu'elle a une commotion cérébrale, mais ce serait pas la première fois pour l'un d'entre nous, donc je suis pas trop inquiet à propos de ça." Sabo

Ace était à côté de la porte, observant Liana de loin, Marco nota qu'il avait une expression de douleur et de confusion en l'observant. Il se rappela que le capitaine du vaisseau avait dit qu'elle avait pris un coup pour le protéger, ça expliquait la douleur. Savoir qu'il aurait du souffrir à sa place, mais pas la confusion. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

"Bon je vais porter Liana jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Prenez vos affaires yoi." Marco

"Pourquoi nos affaires ?" Ace demanda déjà sur la défensive, son tuyau prêt à frapper

"Parce que j'ai vu que votre bateau était abimé, il y a des risques qu'il coule, yoi. Et en plus vous voulez être près d'elle non ?" Marco ajouta et continua ensuite une fois que les deux frères eurent acquiescés "Et puis on veut vous protéger. Vous êtes forts il y a pas de doutes, mais vous êtes pas encore assez fort pour prendre soin de chacun d'entre vous. On vous l'a dit, vous avez une place avec nous." 

Sans attendre une réponse il souleva délicatement la petite fille, il nota avec angoisse une expression de douleur passer sur son visage inconscient et changea de position en entendant Sabo dire qu'elle avait la jambe blessée. Il sortit ensuite à toute vitesse du bateau et sauta à bord du Moby Dick, tout le long en faisant très attention à sa précieuse charge. Il alla à l'infirmerie, notant distraitement que Thatch descendait à bord du Freedom, avec Izo pour aider les garçons à tout ranger, ainsi que le fait que Ace était derrière lui pour rester avec sa sœur.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie Liana lui fut presque arraché des bras par Hana, le médecin en chef, qui l'emmena vite dans la salle d'opération. Ace et lui restèrent donc côte à côte à attendre des nouvelles. Ace refusant qu'on le soigne avant ses frères, qui heureusement arrivèrent peu après. Luffy fut examiné en premier avant de s'asseoir près de Marco à attendre, puis Sabo.

Marco fut là encore horrifié de voir les bandages recouvrant tout le torse de ce dernier, il était déjà conscient que l’œil avait été abimé : difficile à rater en même temps vu qu'il était recouvert de pansements, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée que c'était la même chose pour son torse. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à la fin ? Ace et Luffy en revanche n'avait que des blessures mineures, rien de grave.

Marco, les trois jeunes furent rejoints vite par Thatch dans leur attente. Izo était en train de préparer une chambre pour la fratrie, le cross-dresser avait proposé de leur préparer des chambres séparées, au moins pour Liana, mais l'idée fut rejeté très rapidement par Luffy et Sabo qui refusèrent catégoriquement d'être séparé.

Ainsi commença le voyage de la fratrie avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche.


	10. Chapter 10

Une heure après la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit et le docteur Hana avec les infirmières en sortirent, avec Liana sur un lit à roulette. Dès qu'ils virent leur petite sœur les trois garçons s'installèrent sur des chaises autour du lit. Luffy se saisit de la main droite, Sabo de la gauche pendant que Ace s'adossa au mur et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Ils écoutèrent les assurances du docteur Hana sur l'état de Liana, elle irait bien, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais ils avaient pu implanté une transfusion à temps. Pour la blessure à la tête elle avait la tête dure, la blessure au ventre avait été recousue mais elle devrait se reposer et pas trop en faire. La balle avait été enlevé de son épaule et sa jambe avait de nouveaux pansements. En somme malgré tout elle avait eu de la chance, et devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines 24 heures.

Tout à leur examination de leur sœur ils ne remarquèrent pas les lèvres serrées du docteur, pas plus que l'inquiétude et la colère dans ses yeux. Les deux commandants par contre le remarquèrent sans problème et voyant que leur présence n'était pas désirée par les garçons décidèrent de suivre le docteur pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire à Pops.

Hana se retrouva rapidement devant Pops ainsi que devant les autres commandants du Moby Dick. Marco commandant de la première division avec Hank commandant de la deuxième, Vista commandant de la cinquième, Thatch celui de la quatrième ainsi que Namur commandant de la huitième, Izo commandant de la douzième. Les autres commandants étaient répartis sur les deux autres bateaux de leur flotte, qui se trouvaient dans le Nouveau Monde gardant leur territoire.

"Comment va t'elle Hana ?" Pops demanda inquiet en voyant la colère et la tristesse dans les yeux d'une de ses filles

"Elle s'en remettra, il faudra surtout qu'elle se repose et qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Même si à en juger par sa blessure à la jambe ce sera plus difficile à dire qu'à faire." Hana

"Comment ça ?" Vista demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Elle a une très mauvaise brulure à la jambe, une datant d'au moins un mois et à laquelle elle n'a pas donné le temps de cicatriser et à guérir." Hana expliqua et à ses mots tout les commandants se promirent qu'ils feraient attention à la petite fille pour qu'elle se repose correctement

"Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état alors si elle ira bien ?" Pops insista

"J'ai découvert que Liana avait été sévèrement abusé." Hana répondit d'une voix cachant mal sa colère

Et ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé dans le bureau de Pops, aucun des commandants n'arrivaient à garder leur calme. Ils avaient beau être des pirates ils n'aimaient quand même pas quand des enfants étaient blessés, encore moins de l'abus pour une petite fille aussi jeune.

"Qu'en est il de ses frères yoi ?" Marco demanda inquiet

"Ils ont bien des traces de commotions cérébrales, ainsi que des os brisés mais pas autant qu'elle. En plus je dirai qu'elle n'a plus été abusé autant depuis au moins un an, voire même deux. Les cicatrices sont assez anciennes et commencent à s'estomper. Leurs blessures les plus récentes, hors du combat contre les marchands d'esclave, ont surement été du à un feu, et avant ça je dirai que c'était des animaux surtout. Après il faudra leur demander, je ne peux rien dire de plus précis." Hana

Ils se séparèrent peu après, Hana voulant retourner dans son domaine pour veiller sur Liana, et les autres devant se faire à l'idée de la douleur que leur nouveaux frères et sœur avaient traversé. C'était pas surprenant qu'ils ne leur fassent pas confiance en tout cas, c'était même presque choquant qu'ils aient accepté de monter à bord tout compte fait.

* * *

Ace fut le premier qui remarqua le réveil de Liana, aucun des trois n'avaient quitté son chevet. Et c'était avec soulagement qu'ils la virent ouvrir les yeux. Luffy pleurant même et se serrant contre elle, tout en faisant très attention aux différentes blessures. 

Elle se fit examiner par une infirmière qui l'aida à se relever avant de la laisser. Sabo accompagna Luffy ensuite pour aller à la salle de bain. Il avait compris qu'Ace voulait lui parler un moment.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Ace demanda dès qu'ils furent seuls

"Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?" Liana demanda décidant de calmer la situation au maximum et de ne pas perdre son calme

"Pourquoi tu as pris ce coup à ma place ? Tu aurais pu mourir." Ace explosa

"J'aurai du faire quoi alors ? Te laisser mourir sans rien faire ? Ace on aurait tous fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu es mon frère, comment aurais je du agir ?" Liana lui demanda d'une voix douce

"Tu aurais pu mourir Liana, tu es notre petite sœur, on a besoin de toi." Ace

"Et on a besoin de toi aussi." Liana répondit, elle décida d'aborder un autre angle voyant son expression "Ace pense tu que je suis un monstre ?"

"Bien sûr que non, tu es la personne la plus gentille et douce que je connaisse." Ace protesta

"Pourtant ils ne faisaient que me dire cela. Pourquoi tu devrais croire ce que des étrangers te disent et moi je ne devrais pas croire ce que ma supposée famille disaient ?" Liana

Cela arrêta Ace, il avait l'air totalement perdu, ce qu'elle lui disait était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il était le fils du démon, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler les propos de ses frères et sœurs en apprenant son origine. Tous avaient dit que ce n'étaient pas important, que c'était lui qu'ils aimaient et lui qui comptait. Pas un père qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Ace, on t'aime. On est parti pour être libre, pour pouvoir être ensemble. Ça n'a plus vraiment d’intérêt si on perd notre grand frère en route. Je t'ai protégé comme tu l'aurais fait à ma place, j'ai survécu mais si tu avais reçu ce coup tu aurais été tué." Liana

Ace lutta contre ses larmes, se contentant de prendre la main de Liana entre les siennes. Elle avait raison, ils étaient ensemble et leurs familles ne comptaient pas, ils avaient formé la leur. Une dont ils pouvaient être fiers.

Concentrés comme ils l'étaient l'un sur l'autre aucun d'eux ne vit Marco qui avait entendu leur conversation et était fou de rage à l'idée que des gens aient pu dire à Ace qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, d'exister, et aussi qu'on ait pu dire à Liana qu'elle était un monstre. Il partit raconter ce qu'il avait entendu à Pops, tout en se promettant de les protéger.

 


	11. Chapter 11

La fratrie resta dormir dans l'infirmerie. Les trois garçons ayant refusé catégoriquement d'être séparé de leur sœur. Les infirmières cédèrent donc à leur demande et laissa Ace et Luffy rapprocher un lit contre celui de Liana et tous se couchèrent les uns contre les autres, avec Luffy et Liana au centre évidemment, les garçons faisant attention aux blessures de la petite fille même durant son sommeil. Lorsque Izo vint voir comment ils allaient il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo de l'adorable scène.

Les quatre dormirent sans problème jusqu'au matin où ils furent réveillé par l'estomac de Luffy qui gronda très bruyamment, faisant un bruit tel qu'ils crurent être de nouveau dans la jungle face à un prédateur. En découvrant que c'était juste l'estomac de Luffy des sourires apparurent sur les visages de Liana et Ace pendant que Sabo et Luffy riaient.

"Je vois que vous avez faim yoi. Ça tombe bien Thatch est là pour vous emmener au réfectoire." Marco était là avec Thatch et le blond avait un petit déjeuner dans les mains.

Luffy était pour, il avait faim, mais les autres étaient hésitants à l'idée de laisser Liana seule.

"Allez y, vous revenez ensuite. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on va pas devoir être séparé à certains moments." Liana

Ils partirent donc avec Thatch pour manger, mais non sans regard meurtrier envers Marco pour les deux ainés.

"Tes frères sont très protecteurs envers toi yoi." Marco dit en posant le plateau de nourriture sur les jambes de Liana qui était assise dans le lit, le dos sur les coussins, lui permettant ainsi de se tenir assisse sans trop de douleur.

Liana se contenta de hocher la tête avant de commencer à manger, après un signe de la tête en sa direction pour le remercier.

"Comment tu te sens yoi ?" Marco continua voulant avoir une discussion avec elle, mais il avait remarqué dans leur précédentes rencontres qu'elle ne parlait pas facilement, en tout cas à d'autres personnes que ses frères

"Ça va. Merci." Liana

"Il n'y a pas de soucis. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose yoi." Marco

"Non. Beaucoup nous aurait laissé mourir." Liana le contredit sans hésitation

Cela fit serrer le cœur de Marco, il n'osait pas imaginer quelle sorte de personnes les jeunes avaient rencontré pour leur faire penser de la sorte. Ils avaient beau être des pirates ils ne laisseraient jamais des gosses mourir sans rien faire. Encore moins en mer.

"Ben j'aimerai bien dire deux mots au type de personnes que vous avez rencontré yoi. Liana .. qui t'a fait du mal ?" Marco demanda il avait besoin de savoir pour mieux la protéger.

"Les marchands d'esclaves, mais vous le savez déjà non ?" Liana

"Je parlais pas des blessures de hier. Je sais à propos des blessures que tu as eu depuis que tu étais enfant, enfin plus jeune yoi." Marco

A l'instant où il prononça cette phrase il vit Liana se tendre, et son visage se fermer.

"Liana je t'en prie, parle moi. Je veux t'aider, on veut tous vous protéger yoi, mais on peut pas le faire si on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit." Marco

"Il n'y a rien à dire." Liana nia

"Liana tu as été abusé, ce n'est pas rien. Est ce que c'était parce que tu étais une fille que tu étais la cible contrairement à tes frères yoi ?" Marco

"Non." Liana répondit après un long moment

"Alors pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"Ils étaient pas là. On est pas une famille par le sang." Liana finit par répondre, ne voulant pas qu'il aille questionner ses frères

Marco soupira, d'un côté il était soulagé que les garçons n'aient pas du voir cela, il n'osait pas penser ce que ça aurait pu leur faire. Voir leur jeune sœur se faire taper dessus quand on leur faisait rien. Non il ne voulait pas imaginer cela, mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été seule pour l'affronter. Sans soutien, c'était un miracle qu'elle se soit ouverte aux autres avec l'abus qu'elle avait subi. Mais ça ne lui donnait que plus envie de la protéger, il devait affronter la réalité il était vraiment une mère poule, Marco ne pouvait plus fuir cela, pas en ayant envie d'enrouler la petite dans plein de couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid puis l'enfermer quelque part pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien.

Il partit quand les frères revinrent, les deux ainés le regardant avec méfiance, tandis que le plus jeune était plus préoccupé à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à Liana.

* * *

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se poussaient tous hors du chemin de la jeune femme. Elle était petite, environ 1 mètre 50, brune aux yeux bleus, pas du tout intimidante et pourtant tout l'équipage en était terrifié : c'était le docteur Hana. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs sur le pied de guerre. 

"Hana que se passe t-il ?" Pops demanda surpris de voir sa fille dans cet état

"Il se passe que ces gamins m'ont assommé et se sont enfui de l'infirmerie. Où sont ils ?" Hana dit d'une voix très calme, terrifiant encore plus les personnes environnantes

"Ils sont à la proue." Vista indiqua, il avait été curieux de les voir tout les quatre en dehors de l'infirmerie aussi tôt mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir le dessus sur Hana. Il était assez amusé par cela d'ailleurs, non qu'il le laissait voir, il n'avait pas envie de subir la colère de la jeune femme

Il la suivit avec Thatch et Marco pour en savoir plus sur la situation, ils étaient intrigués. Pops l'était aussi, mais heureusement il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait de l'endroit où il était.

Voyant que leur sœur allait crier sur les enfants et sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée Marco prit les choses en main.

"Désolé de vous déranger mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Hana yoi ?" Marco demanda tout en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à Hana, qui heureusement décida de se taire

"Madame le docteur a tenté de priver de liberté Liana. Nous avons donc décidé de quitter l'infirmerie, pas le navire vu que le notre n'est plus en état de naviguer." Sabo dit d'une voix froide

"Vous priver de liberté, je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, j'essaie juste de soigner ta sœur espèce de .." Hana fut forcé de se taire par Thatch qui plaça une main sur sa bouche

"Alors comment expliquez vous Madame le docteur votre réponse quand Liana a voulu prendre l'air ? Vous avez dit je signale que nous étions dans votre domaine, un domaine où vous avez toute autorité et que donc nous étions obligé de vous obéir." Sabo

"Elle est blessé !!"Hana s'exclama après avoir réussi à se défaire de Thatch

"Et nous avons l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle. Mais nous ne sommes plus dans l'infirmerie donc nous ne sommes plus sous votre autorité. La blessure à la jambe de Liana n'a pas pu bien guérir parce que nous n'étions pas tous en forme à présent on peut prendre soin d'elle. Nous sommes reconnaissant pour vos soin Madame le docteur, et votre hospitalité Mr Barbe Blanche, mais ne croyez pas un seul instant que notre gratitude vous permettra de nous priver de liberté." Sabo dit avec un la même voix glaciale mais il y avait en plus un regard menaçant

Les pirates pouvaient voir la même colère dans les yeux d'Ace sauf que contrairement à celle de Sabo la sienne était brulante. Ils étaient vraiment l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ace réussissait sans problème à avoir l'air menaçant avec Liana qui dormait dans ses bras. Luffy avait lui aussi un air sérieux, aucun d'eux ne permettrait  à quiconque de les priver de leur liberté. Ou de forcer Liana à rester enfermé quand elle voulait sortir.

Les pirates de l'équipage ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que la partie était loin d'être gagnée avec eux. Ils allaient devoir être patient si ils voulaient vraiment qu'ils fassent partie de la famille. Mais ils étaient déterminés, les jeunes allaient être de merveilleuses additions.


	12. Chapter 12

La vie à bord du Moby Dick était étrange pour la fratrie, ils avaient beau ne pas vouloir baisser la garde c'était difficile. Surtout que tout le monde était sympa avec eux, en particulier les commandants. Marco qui veillait sur eux, Thatch qui tentait toujours de les faire rire et qui semblait décider que les estomacs des garçons, ou plutôt leur trous noirs selon Liana, étaient un défi personnel.

Le premier vrai repas à bord avait été amusant, apparemment quand ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner il n'y avait plus grand monde, et comme ils étaient inquiets pour Liana ils avaient mangé bien moins que d'habitude. Mais le repas du midi ils n'avaient plus de soucis, leur petite sœur était là.

Les réactions des pirates en les voyant manger avaient été varié en tout cas, allant du dégout à l'idée qu'on puisse manger comme ça, sans presque avaler, à la curiosité que trois gamins aussi mince puissent manger autant et de l'amusement à les voir faire. La plupart des pirates avaient d'ailleurs fait des paris sur la quantité qu'ils pouvaient avaler par exemple. Dans tous les cas Thatch était ravi, même si il était aussi curieux.

"Comment vous pouvez manger autant ? Je croyais que c'était que les D qui mangeait autant." Thatch leur dit au milieu du repas

"Les D ?" Sabo

"Oui ceux qui ont l'initiale D dans leur noms." Thatch

"J'en ai un." Luffy dit une fois avalé après avoir eu un regard de sa sœur quand il avait tenté de le dire la bouche pleine.

"Vraiment yoi ?" Marco qui était assis avec eux demanda

"Oui et Ace aussi. Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et lui Portgas D Ace. Sabo et Liana n'en ont pas par contre." Luffy

Le sujet fut abandonné ensuite, l'équipage ne réagissant pas plus que ça avec cette information. Après tout Teach de la seconde division en était un et il n'était pas différent des autres.

Ce fut quelques jours après qu'Izo remarqua quelque chose, ils étaient à table cette fois encore. C'était le matin et la fratrie était sortie de la chambre qui leur avait été attribué pour aller au réfectoire. L'équipage avait en fait préparé deux chambres, une pour les garçons et une pour Liana, mais la petite fille préférait dormir avec ses frères. Ça avait toujours été leur manière de faire, et ils n'allaient pas changer maintenant en terrain étranger.

"Pourquoi vous prenez dans les assiettes de tout le monde mais jamais dans celle de Liana ?" Izo demanda

Lui ainsi que les autres commandants avaient pris l'habitude de manger avec les quatre plus jeunes dans l'espoir de former un lien avec eux. Mais autant discuter avec Luffy était assez facile, le gamin était à l'aise, avec les autres c'était un peu plus difficile. Sabo était poli mais froid, Ace répondait à peine, ou alors avec des réponses brèves, quant à Liana ils avaient vite remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas parler avec des étrangers, mais que même avec ses frères elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle même. C'était eux qui devaient engager la conversation. Par contre quand elle répondait elle était polie, celui avec qui elle parlait le plus était Marco, mais même là c'était pas grand chose.

"C'est notre sœur." Ace

"Pourtant vous prenez dans vos assiettes entre vous." Thatch remarqua

"Elle mange pas assez." Sabo déclara avant de rajouter de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Liana, sans écouter ses protestations

"Et puis elle fait peur quand elle est fâchée et ses vengeances sont terribles." Luffy ajouta ensuite

Cela gagna un éclat de rire de Sabo et de Luffy, surtout après un grognement de Ace qui rougit. Il y avait clairement une histoire derrière ça.

"Liana a réussi à rendre les cheveux d'Ace rose après qu'il ait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec nous parce qu'elle était une fille." Luffy explosa de rire

Ceux qui avaient entendu ce que le petit bonhomme au chapeau de paille explosèrent de rire avec lui, encore plus lorsqu'Ace abandonna son repas pour se jeter sur son petit frère qui s'enfuit à toute jambe.

"Et encore c'était pas la meilleure, personnellement j'oublierai jamais la tête que le vieux schnock a fait quand il est tombé dans ton piège et s'est retrouvé suspendu en l'air recouvert de paillettes." Sabo rigola

"J'ai regretté de pas avoir d'appareil photo à ce moment là c'est vrai." Liana confirma avec un sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux

"Le vieux schnock yoi ?" Marco

"Notre grand père adoptif ou non selon la personne. Il veut faire de nous des marines, et quand il vient nous voir c'est 'séance d'entraînement'." Liana expliqua

"'Séance d'entrainement c'est comme ça que tu les appelles moi j'appelle ça des séances de torture." Sabo râla

Cela attira définitivement l'attention des commandants, qui étaient très curieux à présents ainsi qu'inquiets.

"Te plains pas il essaie pas de te mettre dans tes tenues atroces chaque fois qu'il te voie." Liana protesta

"Tenues que tu brules dès qu'il est parti je te signale." Sabo

"Tu voudrais que je les garde ?" Liana avait l'air choqué par l'idée

Les robes que Garp emmenait étaient vraiment hideuses, il achetait probablement les robes les plus roses et avec le plus de froufrou pour sa petite fille d'adoption, le mélange qu'il trouvait était vraiment pas beau au final donnant à la petite fille une horreur des robes et autres.

"Non, merci c'est le genre de tenue à te donner des cauchemars j'en suis sûr." Sabo

"C'est à cause de lui que vous avez pris la mer ?" Thatch demanda

"En partie." Liana acquiesça, elle s'appuya un peu plus sur Sabo qui était en train de baisser la tête et de se blâmer.

Elle savait qu'il se blâmait pour sa blessure, parce qu'à ses yeux si ils n'avaient pas eu des ennuis à cause de son père ils n'auraient pas du prendre la mer et donc elle n'aurait pas été blessé. Elle lui avait crié dessus en entendant ça mais il était têtu.

L'action ne passa pas inaperçue pour les commandants mais ils n'en parlèrent pas, ils n'en auraient pas eu l'occasion dans tous les cas Ace et Luffy étaient de retour, avec Luffy qui avait une belle bosse. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se remettre à manger.

"Marco on pourrait s'entrainer sur le pont ?" Sabo demanda vers la fin du petit déjeuner

"Vous entraîner yoi ?" Marco

"Oui on a l'habitude de faire 150 combats par jours chacun, on pourra pas en faire autant vu que Liana est blessée mais on voudrait quand même s'entraîner. C'est possible ou non ?" Sabo

"Bien sûr, je vous montrerai un endroit où vous pourrez le faire yoi. On peut observer ?" Marco

"Si vous voulez." Sabo accepta après un coup d’œil avec les autres

 

Dès que les autres eurent finis leur petit déjeuner ils allèrent sur le pont, Thatch ne pouvant pas les accompagner, il avait du travail en cuisine. Luffy et Ace commencèrent les combats, Luffy se battant pour la moitié avec son tuyau et l'autre moitié tentant de battre Ace avec ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon. La première partie était pas trop mauvaise, même si il perdait à chaque fois mais la seconde il passait son temps à se frapper soi même ou à perdre le contrôle de son bras ou à élargir la cible, donc en gros la deuxième partie facilitait surtout la tâche d'Ace.

Liana comptait les points comme d'habitude sur un carnet qu'ils avaient exprès pour leurs entrainements mais au final ça donna les mêmes résultats qu'avant. 50 points pour Ace et 0 pour Luffy.

Luffy insista ensuite pour continuer avec Sabo, Ace vint donc s'asseoir près d'elle à observer les combats qui étaient dans le même style que ceux contre Ace.

"Je maintiens être un homme élastique ça craint." Ace dit doucement pour ne pas déranger les combats

"Il doit juste apprendre à le maitriser. Il fait déjà des progrès." Liana

"Quels progrès ? Il passe son temps à perdre quand il se bat avec eux." Ace

"Il arrive à faire plus de choses avec et il ne perd plus contrôle de son corps quand il court." Liana

"Ouais c'est vrai. Tu l'as vu galéré dès le début toi." Ace

"Oui, et n'oublie pas que tu es plus âgé que lui, ça n'aide pas non plus. Il se débrouillait bien contre les différents animaux ou les crétins qui nous attaquaient." Liana

Ace se contenta d'acquiescer, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait le reconnaître pour autant.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Marco, Izo et Vista qui étaient avec eux et qui écoutaient leur conversation pour en apprendre plus sur eux.

"Luffy a mangé son fruit du démon jeune yoi ?" Marco

"Oui, il venait d'avoir sept ans quelques jours avant." Liana

"Comment il en a trouvé un ? Vous venez d'East Blue non ?" Izo

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?" Ace demanda d'un ton sec

Liana plaça sa main sur le bras de son frère pour le calmer, son attitude était compréhensible mais pas nécessaire.

"Nous venons d'East Blue oui, Luffy l'a mangé par accident. Un groupe de pirate était stationné à notre village et ils l'avaient amené avec eux au bar." Liana répondit calmement

"Ils vous ont pas posé de soucis après que Luffy ait mangé le fruit ?" Vista demanda surpris

"Non, enfin sur le coup ils étaient choqués. Le capitaine a tenté de faire recracher Luffy en le secouant la tête en l'air mais après un moment de panique où Luffy a appris qu'il ne pourrait jamais nager ils se sont rapidement mis à rire." Liana 

Ils arrêtèrent ensuite d'en parler, en effet les cinquante combats entre Sabo et Luffy étaient finis : 50 pour Sabo et 0 pour Luffy. Luffy vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et Ace se leva pour affronter Sabo. Les combats étaient beaucoup plus intéressants qu'avant, les deux étaient au même niveau. Là où Ace avait plus de force Sabo compensait avec son agilité et son habilité à utiliser le tuyau de la manière la plus efficace possible. Il était vraiment doué avec. 

Les cinquante combats mirent plus de temps à se finir cette fois, mais ça se termina en égalité en effet ils en étaient à 25 victoires chacun. C'était impressionnant.

"Liana un combat ça te tente ?" Sabo demanda ensuite

Il savait très bien que Liana avait autant envie de se défouler qu'eux mais qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire les cinquante pas encore, mais un combat chacun devrait aller.

Elle se leva avec enthousiasme et emprunta le tuyau de Luffy avant de se placer face à Sabo. Ace et Luffy observaient avec intérêt les combats contre Liana étaient toujours intéressants : elle avait moins de force qu'eux mais elle avait une capacité à s'adapter extrêmement dangereuse, encore plus quand elle les avait tous vu combattre. Mais les duels entre Sabo et Liana étaient intéressants parce que les deux préféraient se battre avec plus que la force brute. 

"Ça va être intéressant." Ace

"Vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne idée ? Elle est encore blessée." Izo remarqua inquiet

"Elle s'est déjà battu avec bien pire. Et là elle ne fera qu'un combat contre chacun d'entre nous." Ace

"Pourquoi vous avez dit que ce serait intéressant yoi ?" Marco

"Liana est redoutable, elle est extrêmement observatrice et quand elle connait son adversaire elle arrive vraiment à nous pousser dans nos retranchements. Un combat entre Sabo et elle est à moitié mental." Ace expliqua, il n'avait aucun problème à vanter les capacités de ses frères et sœurs.

Les commandants ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, ils étaient soufflés par les capacités de la petite fille, elle était rapide là avec sa jambe blessée, son épaule en écharpe et sa blessure dans le ventre. Non que Sabo soit en bien meilleur état avec son œil bandé et ses blessures au torse. Le combat se termina en défaite pour Liana, elle combattit ensuite Ace contre qui elle gagna et même chose pour Luffy.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger, avec les commandants. Ils avaient tenté de manger à une table différente mais les plus vieux les suivaient toujours. Ils s'étaient donc résignés et peu à peu les adultes arrivaient à passer leurs défenses.

"Vous allez faire quoi cet après midi du coup ? Entrainement encore ?" Izo demanda

"Non, avant on pêchait ou on chassait mais ici on sait pas." Sabo

"Vous pourriez jouer, vous détendre.." Thatch

"On se détend quand on chasse." Ace répondit perplexe

"Oh mes chers amis je vais vous enseigner tout ce que je sais."Thatch dit très dramatiquement

"Ça devrait pas être long." Izo le taquina, mais le rouquin l'ignora avec aise

"A propos de s'amuser." Thatch finit

"Si vous voulez demain on peut vous aider lors de votre entrainement." Vista proposa ensuite

"Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?" Ace demanda suspicieux

"Parce que vous êtes avec nous maintenant et que vous le vouliez ou non vous êtes nos petits frères et sœurs. La vie avec nous est pas toujours paisible, il y a des attaques soit de marines après nos têtes yoi, soit des pirates qui veulent prendre la tête de Pops. On pourra pas toujours vous protéger lors des attaques, parce que même si vous savez vous débrouiller dans le Nouveau Monde il faut une force bien supérieure à la votre actuellement. Du coup vous devez devenir plus fort yoi. Après si vous voulez pas faut le dire." Marco expliqua

"Non, merci beaucoup. Nous acceptons avec joie." Sabo répondit

"Pour en revenir à cette après midi, si vous voulez pas supporter Thatch n'hésitez pas à le dire." Izo

"Est ce que vous croyez que je pourrais parler à Namur ?" Sabo demanda timidement

"Je vois pas pourquoi non, mais de quoi tu veux lui parler yoi ?" Marco demanda légèrement inquiet que leur jeune frère ait des préjugés sur les hommes poissons

"Je voudrais en savoir plus sur sa culture, ce que j'ai lu était n'importe quoi. Je voudrais juste lui poser des questions." Sabo

"Je crois qu'il pourra te répondre yoi." Marco répondit avec un gentil sourire

"Liana je me demandais si tu voudrais m'aider à faire un peu de couture. Je suis en train de faire de nouveaux habits et d'après ce que Luffy a dit quand on rangeait vos affaires tu aimes bien ça." Izo proposa

"Oui volontiers. Ce sera surement mieux que courir après deux gamins et Thatch." Liana

"Compte trois gamins alors yoi." Marco plaisanta

Cela causa Liana de sourire amusée et Thatch de protester contre cette nouvelle injustice.

Ils finirent leur repas peu de temps après et se séparèrent, Luffy et Ace restant avec Thatch, Vista emmenant Sabo à Namur, Marco allant faire de la paperasserie et Liana accompagnant Izo pour passer l'après midi à faire de la couture et pour l'aider à faire des motifs. Liana étant meilleure en dessin que le cross-dresser. Mais cela ne posait pas du tout de soucis à Izo, bien au contraire il était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ça.

La fratrie commençait peu à peu à se lier avec les habitants du Moby Dick.


	13. Chapter 13

Liana se réveilla brusquement, elle était en sueur mais à son plus grand soulagement elle n'avait pas réveiller ses frères. Ace n'avait pas fait de crise de narcolepsie durant les deux semaines à bord du Moby Dick et elle savait qu'il voulait les éviter au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse vraiment confiance. Et puis elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, ils l'étaient déjà suffisamment à cause de sa blessure au ventre.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte doucement, voulant observer les étoiles pour se calmer, elle emporta une couverture avec elle et se dirigea sur le pont. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, ses cauchemars étaient malheureusement pour elle nombreux. Elle regardait les étoiles, ayant salué une des personnes de garde, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Elle se figea presque, parce qu'elle commençait à sentir cette présence dans ses liens, les mêmes liens qu'elle avait avec Makino et Ben ainsi que ses frères.

Elle était en train d'analyser ce que ça voulait dire exactement lorsque la personne s'assit à côté d'elle sur la figure de proue. C'était Marco.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir yoi ?" Marco

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas vraiment envie de parler d'un côté et de l'autre encore un peu choquée de ce que cela signifiait.

"C'est pas la première fois que tu as fait ça yoi. Je suis là pour en parler si tu veux yoi." Marco

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Marco

"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?" Liana

Marco la regarda un peu surpris.

"Je suis un adulte c'est un peu mon rôle, .." Marco

"C'est pas vrai, les adultes ne sont pas comme ça. Pourquoi est ce que vous souciez de nous depuis le début comme ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens." Liana

"Tous les adultes ne sont pas pareil tu sais." Marco

"Oui je sais, mais .." Liana

"Mais tu as peur, tu ne veux pas être déçue encore une fois pas vrai yoi ?" Marco

Liana hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas repenser au Dursley qui la haïssaient à cause de ses pouvoirs, de Garp qui voulait faire d'elle quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, ou encore de Ben qui l'avait laissé. C'était le dernier qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, les Dursley elle avait l'habitude, ça ne la surprenait plus et elle n'avait aucun espoir. Garp avait été un étranger qui l'avait accepté mais il restait quand même un étranger. Ben pourtant elle l'avait aimé, elle avait commencé à compter sur lui, à espérer qu'il soit là pour elle. Mais au final il était parti .. Les seuls qui restaient et qui étaient là pour elle c'était ses frères, ils savaient pour ses pouvoirs et jamais ils ne l'avaient considéré comme un monstre ou une anormale, bien au contraire.

Elle ne voulait pas se rouvrir comme ça pour être abandonnée encore soit pour elle soit pour Ace. Ces gens pouvaient ils vraiment les accepter entièrement ? Sans vouloir les changer ? Luffy semblait le penser et elle avait confiance en lui mais ..

"Liana je ne peux pas te rassurer ou t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne pas yoi. Parle moi yoi." Marco était inquiet, il n'aimait pas du tout les ombres qu'on pouvait parfois voir dans les yeux des plus jeunes, surtout pour Liana et Ace. Sabo c'était surtout de la culpabilité quand il entendait Luffy parler de Makino une jeune femme qui s'était beaucoup occupée de lui apparemment. 

Il la vit hésiter et en faisant des gestes doux il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il la sentit se détendre petit à petit, elle se laissait enlacer mais elle ne rendait pas l’embrasse, il y avait encore une hésitation en elle. Mais il la laisserait prendre son temps si ça voulait dire qu'elle le laissait se rapprocher comme ça. C'était déjà énorme et il en avait parfaitement conscience, il l'avait vu éviter les contacts la plupart du temps.

"Un des pirates qui restait sur notre île était proche de moi, il m'aidait à me remettre de ce qui m'était arrivé et ce que Luffy n'avait pas déjà arrangé. Mais il est parti, il m'a laissé un pistolet et disait qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Pourtant il est parti.." Liana avait les larmes aux yeux, les bras de Marco étaient tellement réconfortant, comme si il pouvait la protéger de tout et il le ferait sans hésiter. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme quand elle était avec ses frères, mais différemment en même temps. 

"Tu sais ma puce c'est souvent difficile pour des pirates de rester au même endroit pendant longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours où qu'il soit et que tu lui manques beaucoup yoi." Marco

"Mais si il était parti à cause de moi.. Je suis un monstre.." Liana était accroché à la chemise du Commandant de la première division, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Repensant à cette marque dans son dos, celle que son oncle avait tracé dans sa peau où on pouvait lire le monstre.

Elle ne vit pas le visage de Marco lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase mais c'était surement pour le mieux, il avait un regard meurtrier, un qu'il réservait pour les personnes qui avaient vraiment fait du mal à sa famille. Il était fou de rage à ceux qui avait fait du mal à cette petite fille. Tout comme il avait été fou de rage en entendant ce que leur grand père avait fait à Luffy avant l'arrivée de Liana et après aussi. C'était un monstre celui qui jetait ses petits enfants dans un ravin comme ça, juste parce qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient devenir des pirates et qu'apparemment il considérait ça comme un bon entrainement.

Après la colère vint la tristesse, il était désolé de voir ce que le monde avait fait à ces quatre enfants innocents. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, il avait une petite fille qui avait besoin de lui.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre Liana, .." Marco

"Tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne me connais pas." Liana

"Alors dis moi pourquoi exactement serais tu un monstre yoi." Marco "Quoique attends deux minutes.."

Il la prit dans ses bras la faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise mais elle se contenta de lever la tête pour l'observer. Elle se sentait toujours en sécurité, c'était étrange. Il la porta jusqu'à sa cabine où il avait aussi son bureau. Il l'assit sur le lit et lui donna une barre de chocolat et en prit une pour lui même avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle lui laissant la possibilité de faire le choix de si elle voulait encore un câlin ou non. Elle se serra un peu contre lui et il plaça un bras autour d'elle.

"Alors explique moi en quoi tu es un monstre exactement yoi ?" Marco demanda tout en baissant le regard pour voir son visage, elle se mordillait la lèvre.

Il attendit un moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se donner suffisamment de courage pour parler.

"Je suis pas normale.." Liana

"Aucun pirate ne l'est, ou alors c'est pas un vrai pirate yoi." Marco

Cela eut le mérite de ramener un peu de vie dans ses beaux yeux verts.

"J'ai des pouvoirs." Liana

Cela intrigua Marco, il avait en effet vu Liana plonger à l'eau pour aller chercher Luffy, il savait donc qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un fruit du démon, mais il fit attention de garder une expression encourageante.

"Ils sont pas dus à un fruit du démon." Liana

"Comment tu les as eu yoi ?" Marco

"Je sais pas vraiment, je les ai toujours eu mais ils sont devenus plus forts lors de ma rencontre avec Luffy." Liana elle examinait prudemment le visage de Marco tout en parlant mais elle ne voyait pas de doute sur son histoire ou du dégout. Juste de l'encouragement pour qu'elle parle et peut être un peu de surprise mais c'était difficile à dire.

"Comment tu as rencontré Luffy alors yoi ?" Marco

Elle baissa les yeux à cette question, elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler de son voyage à proprement dit, c'était bizarre elle avait changé de monde quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas encore parler de ça.

"Je sais pas vraiment." c'était pas un mensonge elle ne savait toujours pas comment ou pourquoi elle avait fait ce voyage à ce moment là exactement "j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante et mon cousin quand soudain je me suis retrouvé sur la plage et Luffy m'a trouvé." Liana

"Il t'a trouvé yoi ?" Marco

"Oui, j'étais blessée, selon le docteur je suis morte pendant un bref moment avant qu'ils ne réussissent à me soigner et à me réanimer. Depuis je suis resté avec Luffy et mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants qu'avant." Liana

En apprenant que sa jeune petite sœur a failli mourir il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Tu avais quel âge ma puce yoi ?" Marco demanda anxieux, il savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse, Luffy et Liana allait bientôt avoir huit ans d'après ce qu'ils leur avaient dit ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait été bien trop jeune pour avoir risqué la mort comme ça.

"Cinq ou six ans je crois." Liana

Marco dut se contrôler pour ne pas hurler, de rage ou de douleur il ne savait pas trop. Il devait penser à autre chose, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant elle.

"Tu peux faire quoi yoi ?" Marco

"Ça dépend, et je sais pas trop non plus. Ils évoluent souvent selon les situations. Je peux me téléporter sur de petites distances et seulement si j'ai un point précis pour arriver, je peux guérir un peu mais ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je peux changer les objets de couleur parfois ou les faire voler.." Liana

"C'est super impressionnant Liana. Et tu crois que c'est ça qui te fait être un monstre yoi ? Bien au contraire, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial. Tu as des pouvoirs géniaux sans pour autant perdre la capacité de nager yoi. J'adorerai pouvoir nager de nouveau." Marco

"J'ai peur de nager." Liana murmura

"Tu as peur ? Pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"Si Luffy est en danger je peux la repousser, même chose pour un de mes autres frères mais je n'aime pas avoir la tête sous l'eau." Liana tremblait rien qu'en repensant à ce que faisait Pétunia au moment du bain. La femme aimait maintenir la tête de Liana jusqu'au dernier moment avant de la laisser respirer juste pour recommencer encore et encore.

Liana chaque fois qu'elle mettait la tête sous l'eau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation de noyade.

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à aborder ce sujet il décida de revenir au problème de base.

"Dans tout ce que tu m'as dit ma puce je ne vois rien qui peut justifier le fait que tu penses être un monstre yoi." Marco

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui parlait, juste qu'elle avait besoin de lui faire confiance, elle finit par dire la dernière chose, celle qui l'a réveillé en pleine nuit dans d'horribles cauchemars.

"J'ai tué quelqu'un." Liana chuchota, elle tremblait comme une feuille, certaine que ça il ne pourrait pas le nier, la rassurer. Elle était une meurtrière après tout.

Marco eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu causer à cette petite fille de tuer quelqu'un ? Il haïssait vraiment le monde à certains moments.

"Je suis sûr que ce que tu as fait été juste. Pas la justice de la marine mais juste dans ton cœur. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir de ça j'en suis persuadé, la faute revient à celui qui t'a poussé à ce geste. Tu veux en parler yoi ?" Marco 

"Je peux pas." Liana

"Pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"C'est pas que mon histoire." Liana murmura

Marco comprit alors que ça concernait la fratrie.

"D'accord, quand vous serez prêts à en parler vous pourrez. On est tous là pour vous Liana, quoiqu'il arrive il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire qui nous pousserait à vous rejeter. L'exception étant la même pour tous : ne pas tuer un des hommes de Pops. Mais c'est la seule chose. Rien d'autre, je te le jure yoi." Marco

Il la garda dans ses bras longtemps, une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle était profondément endormi il la ramena à la chambre des garçons, sachant que sinon ils s'inquièteraient et que leur présence l'aiderait aussi à bien dormir.

Ace se réveilla lorsqu'il entra avec sa précieuse charge. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire de la place pour que Marco puisse la coucher.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?" Ace demanda

"Elle a fait un cauchemar je pense, elle m'en a pas vraiment parlé. A la place j'ai du lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs ou parce qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Même si j'avoue être curieux pour la dernière part, c'est votre choix quand vous nous en parlez ou si vous le faites en premier lieu. Mais comme je lui ai dit on est toujours prêt à vous écouter." Marco dit avant d'embrasser le front de Liana et de Luffy et de passer une main dans les cheveux de Sabo, puis d'Ace. Le dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais l'effet était un peu raté par le rougissement.

Après cela il partit, laissant Ace se recoucher puis se rendormir. Marco mit un moment avant de dormir, il dut d'abord aller se défouler un peu, laisser partir sa colère à ce qu'il avait appris et la surmonter pour pouvoir aider au mieux les quatre jeunes. Une chose était sûre ils allaient avoir du travail à les remettre d'aplomb, à leur faire oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient affronté. Ou en tout cas à les surmonter.


	14. Chapter 14

Le matin Ace réfléchissait, ils devaient parler tout les quatre. Ils devaient discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire, si ils restaient sur le bateau ou non ? Ainsi qu'avoir une grande discussion sur Liana et le fait qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit pour ses cauchemars.

Il attendit après le petit déjeuner, sachant parfaitement que Luffy ne pourrait pas vraiment se concentrer sans avoir mangé avant. Une fois fait il se dirigea vers leur chambre sachant que les autres le suivraient. Une fois dans la pièce il ferma derrière eux avant de se tourner vers sa famille.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Ace déclara en s'asseyant sur le lit

Luffy suivit son exemple, Sabo lui s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que Liana s'assit sur le sol.

"A propos de quoi Ace ?" Sabo demanda intrigué, Ace avait l'air extrêmement sérieux

"Ben demande à Liana, t'as rien à nous dire ?" Ace demanda sarcastiquement "Comme je sais pas peut être le fait que tu as parlé à Marco la nuit dernière après un cauchemar."

Cela passa toute l'attention sur Liana qui semblait trouver ses mains fascinantes et ne regardait aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit Lia ?" Sabo

"Je voulais pas vous priver de sommeil plus que nécessaire. Sabo il t'arrive encore de faire tes cauchemars du coup les nuits où tu en fais pas je veux pas te réveiller. Luffy tu as besoin de sommeil avec toute l'énergie que tu dépenses et toi Ace si tu dors pas assez tu risque de faire une crise de narcolepsie. Et je voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'arrivais à me calmer en allant voir les étoiles." Liana finit par avouer

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier avec Marco ?" Ace demanda après un moment de silence

"Je sais pas vraiment, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et je me suis aperçu que mes pouvoirs étaient en train de créer un lien avec Marco." Liana

"Un lien ? Comme avec nous ?" Sabo demanda curieux, il était fasciné par ce que Liana pouvait faire et elle n'avait aucun problème à répondre à ses questions, enfin quand elle savait. Ou alors à faire des tests pour s'améliorer.

"Oui et non. C'est étrange. Il est plus fort que le lien que j'avais formé avec Ben et bien plus que celui que j'avais avec Makino et Dadan." Liana "Il est pas encore complet par contre, mais il est bien plus fort qu'avant notre discussion d'hier. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est fort un peu comme ça l'était pour nous au début, c'est différent mais en même temps similaires. Je suis désolée je ne sais pas comment être plus claire."

Elle avait la tête dans ses mains, elle n'aimait pas du tout ne pas réussir à en parler. Ses pouvoirs, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à les contrôler : ne pas pouvoir décider ou non quand faire un lien avec quelqu'un n'était que la partie supérieure du problème. Elle avait tellement peur un jour de faire du mal à quelqu'un à cause d'eux.

Elle se reconcentra sur le présent quand elle sentit sa famille autour d'elle, ses trois frères maintenaient un contact avec elle, Luffy et Sabo l'avaient dans un câlin et Ace avait sa main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas encore des plus à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

"Il a dit qu'il avait tenté de te prouver que t'étais pas un monstre. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?" Ace demanda

Il savait très bien qu'on pouvait lui répéter plein de fois qu'elle n'était pas un monstre c'était plus compliqué que ça, il avait le même soucis. Les mêmes moments de doute.

"Je lui ai parlé de mes pouvoirs, mais pas des liens que j'avais parfois avec les gens. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'avais tué quelqu'un... Mais j'ai pas expliqué plus sur l'histoire avec Bluejam. C'est notre histoire à tout les quatre." Liana

"Tu avais envie de lui dire ?" Sabo demanda, il était déjà surpris qu'elle en ait dit autant c'était pas vraiment son caractère

"Oui, j'ai un peu confiance en lui." Liana

"C'est des gens bien." Luffy se contenta de dire, il avait toujours Liana dans ses bras, Sabo l'ayant lâché mais il avait pris sa main.

"Il faut qu'on décide si on reste avec eux ou non." Ace finit par dire

"Oui on va arriver dans deux jours à une île." Sabo "C'est Namur qui me l'a dit."

Sabo était assez proche de Namur, enfin aussi proche que possible tout en maintenant leur distance. Liana passait beaucoup de son temps avec Izo ou Marco, Ace était surtout avec Thatch, le cuisinier semblait avoir décidé de faire le plus possible s'amuser Ace. Luffy était soit avec Thatch et Ace soit avec Barbe Blanche à écouter les récits de ses aventures.

"Si on part c'est là, je veux pas créer de nouveaux liens ou renforcer encore plus celui de Marco avant de devoir finalement partir. Si on reste je veux vraiment pouvoir leur faire confiance." Liana

"Savoir si ils nous acceptent ou non. C'est ça pas vrai ?" Ace demanda doucement

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Si ils restaient c'était en étant sûrs qu'ils soient acceptés, entièrement acceptés. Cela voulait dire révéler le père de Ace et l'héritage de Sabo. Déballer leurs histoires en somme.

"Tu leur fais confiance Luffy ?" Sabo demanda pour vérifier

"Oui. Mr Moustache est gentil et je lui fais confiance." Luffy acquiesça.

"Et toi aussi Liana ?" Sabo continua ensuite

"Oui, Marco m'a accepté pour mes pouvoirs et je pense que le capitaine fera la même chose." Liana

"Alors je n'ai rien contre." Sabo finit par dire, les sentiments des plus jeunes il les ressentait aussi

"Je peux y réfléchir un peu ?" Ace finit par demander

Tous les autres acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils savaient qu'Ace n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de révéler son père, mais s'ils voulaient rester ici ils devaient dire la vérité au moins au capitaine.

Il fallut attendre jusqu'au soir pour qu'Ace prenne une décision, la fratrie était restée plutôt à l'écart durant la journée voulant passer du temps ensemble.

"Je suis aussi d'accord." Ace finit par dire

Ils échangèrent des regards et se levèrent de leur lit, ils allaient voir Barbe Blanche.


	15. Chapter 15

Ils avaient beau être décidé à parler ils étaient bloqués devant la porte de la cabine de Barbe Blanche. Sans l'intervention de Luffy ils seraient surement rester des heures plantés là.

"Entrez." Barbe Blanche dit clairement

Luffy ouvrit la porte et tira ses frères et sœurs avec lui. Il y avait Marco et Barbe Blanche dans la cabine. Le capitaine était allongé sur son lit et Marco était assis à une table, les deux hommes étaient apparemment en train de faire de la paperasse.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous gamins ?" Barbe Blanche demanda surpris, bien qu'il soit courant de voir le plus jeune Luffy venir passer du temps avec lui, c'était quand il était dans son siège sur le pont. Jamais dans sa cabine, et encore moins avec les autres, surtout qu'ils avaient tous l'air mal à l'aise et avec une tête qui disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment être là.

"On voudrait vous parler." Sabo finit par répondre

"Je vais vous laisser alors yoi." Marco dit tout en se levant.

"Non, c'est bon." Ace dit

Cela surprit tout le monde, y compris lui même si sa tête était indication. Mais Marco se rassit tranquillement, il était curieux de ce que les enfants avaient à dire mais il était heureux qu'ils veuillent qu'il soit là.

"Alors de quoi vous voulez nous parler ?" Barbe Blanche

"De nous. Comme on arrive dans deux jours à une île vous pourrez nous y laisser si vous voulez plus de nous ici quand on vous aura dit qui on est." Sabo "On vous demande juste de ne pas en parler si vous ne voulez pas qu'on reste."

Cela fit froncer les sourcils des deux hommes face à eux, ces enfants semblaient tellement surs qu'ils allaient être rejeté. Luffy lui même semblait inquiet, il y avait une lueur de défiance dans ses yeux qui semblait envoyer un avertissement.

"Je ... je me suis enfuis de chez mes parents quand j'avais cinq ans. Je ne pouvais plus rester là bas, tout était apparence. J'ai du faire face à la vérité : mes parents tenaient plus aux apparences qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tenir à moi. Je voulais être libre, j'en avais besoin. Alors j'ai quitté la Ville Haute du royaume de Goa, la ville des Nobles et je suis parti vivre à Grey Terminal. Une place en dehors de la ville où il y avait les pauvres, les rebuts de la société. J'y étais heureux, c'était pas toujours facile mais je préférais ça largement à la vie chez mes parents. Et puis un jour j'ai rencontré Ace et on est devenu amis. On n'était pas proches de suite, au début on faisait que travailler ensemble mais peu à peu on s'est rapproché.

Trois ans après notre rencontre environ, Ace est revenu de chez les bandits où il vivait se plaignant de deux gamins qui allaient vivre chez les bandits avec lui. Pendant un mois Ace a tout fait pour les éviter, chose dure vu que les deux faisaient tout pour le suivre. A la fin de ce mois ils nous ont trouvé, à un mauvais moment. On volait pour pouvoir avoir un bateau de pirate quand on serait grand et ils nous ont trouvé à notre cachette pour le trésor.

Après un moment de réflexion pour savoir quoi faire d'eux on a entendu quelqu'un arriver, Ace avait volé une grosse somme d'argent à un pirate appelé Porchemy qui travaillait pour Bluejam, un sadique. Après une connerie Luffy c'est fait capturer par Porchemy, il voulait savoir où était Ace et où était l'argent. Pour nous c'était pas notre problème, on s'est préoccupé que de notre trésor. Liana nous a insulté et est parti après Luffy.

Quand on est arrivé pour les sortir de là un long moment après, Luffy était un peu blessé mais c'était Liana la pire. Ils s'étaient fait frapper avec des gants avec des piques dessus. On les a sorti de là et on a battu Porchemy. A partir de là on est devenu tous amis, et pour éviter Bluejam je suis allé m'installer chez les bandits où les autres vivaient.

Là on a eu une période de calme, on a commencé une routine et on s'est rapproché encore plus. On était inséparable, on chassait, volait, s'enfuyait des restaurants sans payer. Il y avait juste le soucis que j'étais obligé de suivre l'entrainement du vieux fou mais sinon on était heureux. Et puis un jour quand on était en train de s'enfuir d'un restaurant on a croisé quelqu'un qui m'a appelé. Mon ..." Sabo n'arrivait plus à continuer il était en train de trembler, Liana sentait le chagrin, la colère et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Elle lui prit la main et continua l'histoire à sa place, Ace n'était pas non plus en état et Luffy ne savait pas très bien raconter.

"On est retourné à notre endroit habituel au bord d'une falaise avec vue sur l'océan. Et là on lui a commencé à lui poser des questions, c'est là qu'il nous a avoué à propos de ses parents. Trois semaines passèrent après ça et pendant ce temps on avait fait une petite cérémonie pour dire qu'on était frères et sœurs." Liana raconta, elle avait un petit sourire en repensant à ce jour où ils avaient bu du sake ensemble. "Rien ne s'était produit alors on pensait qu'il allait nous laisser tranquille. Par prudence on s'est tenus à l'écart de la ville, restant dans la jungle ou Grey Terminal. On avait tort. Il y a eu une sale tempête qui a détruit en partie la cabane qu'on avait construit et où on vivait. On est allé à Grey Terminal pour récupérer du matériel pour les réparations, c'est là bas qu'on nous est tombé dessus. Les hommes de Bluejam nous avaient finalement trouvé, on pensait au début que c'était à cause de l'argent mais après le géniteur de Sabo est arrivé. Il avait payé les pirates pour récupérer son fils. Nous avons été battu et Bluejam menaçait de nous tuer.. Sabo a accepté de rentrer avec son géniteur en échange de nos vies.

Bluejam nous a ensuite ramené à sa base pour nous parler. Il a commencé à dire tout un tas de conneries à propos de Sabo avant de nous proposer un travail, disant qu'on avait du cran pour ce qui c'était passé avec Porchemy. On avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour nous changer les idées alors on a accepté." Liana dit, elle avait fermé les yeux pour réprimer des larmes au souvenir du départ de Sabo mais elle avait réussi à se reprendre

"J'ai accepté." Ace dit dans un chuchotement

"Et on est resté, on aurait pu partir si on avait été contre. Ce n'était pas ta faute." Liana répondit et Luffy donna une tape sur la tête de leur frère ainé. "On les a aidé pendant deux jours, on devait transporter du matériel dans différentes parties de Grey Terminal. C'est au soir du deuxième jour qu'on a appris ce qui se passait. Bluejam avait été embauché par la famille royale de Goa pour détruire le Grey Terminal dans un incendie, cela à cause de la visite du Dragon Céleste. Les affaires qu'on avait transporté était pour provoquer l'incendie et bloquer toutes les issues.

Quand on a protesté et qu'on a voulut partir les habitants, Bluejam et ses hommes nous ont attaché dans la cabane et ils sont partis. Ace a réussi à se débarrasser de nos liens et ont a commencé à s'enfuir, mais il y avait des flammes partout, c'était compliqué. On cherchait une issue quand Bluejam et se bande nous sont tombé dessus de nouveau. Apparemment ils avaient été trahi par les nobles à penser qu'ils seraient sauvés. Il voulait savoir où on avait mis notre argent. Ace leur a donné l'endroit pour qu'ils nous laissent partir mais ils ont refusé.

Il y a eu un combat et alors que les choses allaient très mal tourner Dadan et les autres bandits se sont pointés. Ace, Dadan et moi on est restés pour combattre Bluejam pendant que Luffy était emmené par les autres bandits loin de là..." Liana ne pouvait pas continuer

"On galérait, Bluejam était plus fort qu'on pensait et Liana avait du mal à rester debout à cause de sa jambe. Un des pirates avait décidé de la suspendre au dessus des flammes. Bluejam allait tué Dadan quand Liana a tiré et nous a sauvé. On est parti ensuite mais dans la fumée Liana a été séparé de Dadan et moi. Comme Dadan était en sale état et que je ne savais pas comment retrouver Liana j'ai décidé de retourner à la maison des bandits. C'était le plus simple, comme point pour se retrouver, il a fallu éviter les soldats qui étaient là pour tuer ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Mais finalement on a réussi. Luffy était là lui aussi, il allait bien heureusement. On avait soigné nos blessures quand un des bandits revint en courant disant que Sabo était mort et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Liana.

Luffy c'est mis tout de suite à pleurer et moi j'étais fou de rage. Il a fallu qu'on m'attache à un arbre pour m'empêcher d'aller tuer celui qui avait tué mon frère ou aller chercher Liana. Le soir a vu arriver Liana appuyé sur son tuyau avec Sabo sur son dos, elle s'est évanouie dès qu'elle nous a vu. Elle et Sabo étaient en sale état." Ace

"Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé yoi ?" Marco demanda, il était mort d'inquiétude et mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'aller prendre les enfants dans ses bras mais il voyait qu'il devait attendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit

"Quand je suis arrivé chez mes géniteurs j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient adopté un fils de noble au cas où je ne sois pas à la hauteur. C'est par lui que j'ai appris que tous les nobles savaient pour l'incendie. Tout ceux habitant la ville haute savaient et ils ne faisaient rien, trouvant ça normal vu que ceux du Grey Terminal avaient fait l'erreur de ne pas naître noble..J'ai tenté d'y aller, rejoindre les autres, prévenir les gens mais les soldats m'ont stoppé et j'ai été ramené chez mes géniteurs.

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette cage. J'ai décidé alors de partir, et j'ai volé un bateau pour m'enfuir, j'avais sorti mon drapeau de pirate quand j'ai croisé un énorme bateau. Je me suis poussé du chemin pour lui laisser la place et c'est un peu après que je me suis fait tirer dessus à deux reprises. Ça a totalement détruit mon embarcation.. Quand j'ai repris un connaissance j'étais sur le dos de Liana et la fois d'après chez les bandits." Sabo raconta sa version

"Après avoir été séparé d'Ace j'aurais pu le retrouver.. J'ai des pouvoirs même si je n'ai pas mangé de fruits du démon, un d'eux est une capacité de former des liens mentaux avec les gens, ils sont de différentes intensités mais une chose qu'ils me permettent c'est de savoir dans quelle direction les gens avec qui j'en ai sont. Avec mes frères ils sont plus puissants et j'ai un peu accès à leurs émotions, j'ai senti la détresse de Sabo et j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Le trajet fut long mais j'ai fini par réussir à rentrer dans la ville, je suis allé au port juste à temps pour voir le Dragon Céleste tiré sur Sabo à deux reprises. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis concentré sur le lien et j'ai réussi à me téléporté jusqu'à lui. Une fois que je le tenais je me suis téléporté de nouveau un peu à l'écart de la ville, sur la berge. J'ai un peu soigné le plus gros de sa blessure au torse avant de retourner chez les bandits." Liana expliqua ensuite

Le fait que Barbe Blanche ne semblait pas surpris à propos de la téléportation confirmait la théorie de Liana sur le fait que Marco avait du lui parler. Elle comprenait, Barbe Blanche était le capitaine et avait le droit d'avoir ses hommes lui rapporter ce genre d'information.

"Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens mes pouvoirs comme je l'ai dit, mais je les ai toujours eu je crois. Même si quand j'étais chez les Dursley, la famille de la sœur de ma mère je n'avais pas encore compris que les événements étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi étaient ma faute. Même si je pense qu'ils savaient.. Je sais juste que mes pouvoirs m'ont transporté de chez les Dursley à une plage pas loin de Luffy et que ça m'a sauvé la vie. Je sais aussi que je ne viens pas de ce monde, même si je me doute que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Là où j'étais tout était différent et il n'y avait pas de pirates ou de marines." Liana expliqua

Elle était figée en attente de la réaction de Barbe Blanche et Marco, c'étaient les premiers adultes à qui elle le disait et elle ne savait pas si ils allaient la croire ou se moquer d'elle. Ses frères l'avaient cru sans hésitations, juste énormément de questions, mais eux elle ne savait pas. Elle ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'un doigt se plaça sous son menton. C'était Barbe Blanche.

"Je te crois, tu ne mentirais pas pour une chose comme ça. Et gamine quand tu es en mer depuis aussi longtemps que moi tu apprends que tout est possible." Barbe Blanche dit doucement

L'acceptation qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux menaça de la faire pleurer mais elle se contenta d'un léger sourire. Il savait pas encore pour Ace et elle ne voulait pas trop espérer. Même si elle était extrêmement soulagée et heureuse qu'il la croie, la même chose pour Marco comme elle en eut la confirmation avec son sourire à lui.

C'était le moment de vérité, Ace devait dire qui il était. Elle lui envoya une onde de calme et d'affection et elle vit que Luffy était appuyé contre lui. Luffy n'avait certes rien dit durant la rencontre mais il avait été là pour présenter de l'affection quand c'était nécessaire.

"Je.. je suis le fils de Gold Roger." Ace finit par lâcher

Il avait la tête baissée, tendu à l'attente du rejet qu'il était sûr qu'il allait avoir.

"Gurarara, avec ton inquiétude gamin je pensais que ça allait être grave." Barbe Blanche s'exclama

"Quoi ? Mais c'était ton ennemi." Ace balbutia presque

"Oui lui était mon adversaire, pas mon ennemi. Mais Roger et moi avions un profond respect l'un pour l'autre et je le considérais aussi comme un ami. Mais même si il avait été mon pire ennemi, jamais je ne blâmerai les fautes d'un père sur un fils. Et puis nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer, c'est tout ce qui compte, pas qui est notre père ou d'où vient ou encore si on était un noble. " Barbe Blanche dit extrêmement sérieusement

"Alors ça veut dire qu'on peut rester ?" Luffy demanda pour être sur

"Vous êtes mes enfants, si vous voulez rester vous êtes plus que les bienvenus. Si vous voulez partir parce que vous ne voulez pas rester c'est possible par contre si vous voulez descendre pour reprendre la mer c'est non. Hors de question." Barbe Blanche

"On veut rester." Les quatre répondirent à l'unisson

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Marco pour qu'il les prenne enfin dans ses bras. Il en avait eu envie depuis le début du récit mais s'était retenu sachant que ce n'était pas le moment, il devait les laisser parler sans interrompre. Ace et Sabo semblaient mal à l'aise dans l'embrasse au début et il sentit la tension de Liana au contact surprise mais elle se relâcha vite contre lui. Ils furent ensuite pris dans des bras bien plus grands, Barbe Blanche s'était joint au câlin. Les deux adultes ignorèrent avec aise les sanglots qu'avaient les enfants.

La fratrie avait enfin accepté qu'ils étaient de la famille.


	16. Chapter 16

Le fait que les quatre jeunes fassent enfin, officiellement, partie de l'équipage provoqua une grande fête. Aucun des quatre ne but bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tenté, mais au cas où Marco surveillait. Ils eurent par contre de grands fous rires en voyant ce que certains faisaient une fois bourrés. Liana et Izo purent prendre beaucoup de photos, Izo faisait apparemment ça de temps en temps et il montra avec joie à Liana les ficelles.

La discussion que les enfants avaient eu avec Marco et Barbe Blanche les avaient beaucoup aidé. Ils évitaient encore d'appeler Barbe Blanche pops, à part pour Luffy mais sinon ils étaient beaucoup plus détendus. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation pour eux de se séparer ou pour rester seuls. Il y avait encore un peu de méfiance à certains moments et selon les personnes mais c'était mieux.

Marco par contre était encore plus protecteur qu'avant, les autres commandants aussi d'ailleurs, Barbe Blanche avait répété certaines informations (avec la permission de la fratrie) sur l'histoire des quatre avec ses commandants et le résultat était impressionnant. Marco était surprotecteur, de même que Thatch même si ce dernier l'était moins. Il faisait par contre tout pour les faire rire. Vista lui semblait déterminer à les faire progresser au combat, de même que Hank et Izo. Namur quand à lui continuait à être patient et à écouter les enfants. Il était plus patient avec Luffy par contre, ce dernier lui posant souvent des questions idiotes et parfois un peu insultante. Surtout quand un des autres n'étaient pas là pour le stopper.

Hank gagna le respect des enfants en réussissant à stopper Luffy de se propulser jusqu'à l'île quand ils s'en approchèrent. Heureusement il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le port, donc beaucoup de chance de s'attirer des ennuis.

Izo avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de vêtements et donc les avait trainé dans un magasin pour en acheter. Ils étaient assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas payer mais quand ils avaient abordé le sujet tout le monde avait refusé. Ils étaient les petits frères et sœurs donc c'était pas à eux de payer pour ça.

Leur arrêt à terre fut bref, ils repartirent le lendemain matin. Barbe Blanche avait laissé ses hommes passer la nuit à terre. Il n'y avait pas eu de soucis, heureusement, la fratrie avait été accompagné tout le temps. Cela avait un peu agacé Ace mais Thatch avait réussi à le distraire brillamment.

Une fois au large ils avaient repris l'entrainement, Liana pouvant se joindre à eux entièrement elle était guérie. Sabo devait encore être un peu prudent mais il allait bientôt pouvoir enlever son bandage à l’œil. Il fallait un peu plus de temps pour la poitrine, mais bon..

Vista et Thatch travaillaient avec Ace et Sabo, les deux enfants avaient encore les tuyaux mais on était en train de leur fabriquer des bô, plus solides que les tuyaux, mais aussi meilleurs pour le combat. Luffy travaillait avec Hank pour viser. Hank se battait le plus souvent à main nu mais il était quand même doué au tir. Il essayait d'aider au mieux Luffy a contrôler son corps élastique. Hank était quelqu'un de très souple, il n'avait pas une musculature évidente mais les muscles étaient quand même là, il était très élancé. Avec ses cheveux mi longs bruns et ses yeux bleus il était un des commandants avec le plus de succès. Même si Thatch déniait fortement ce point, disant que c'était lui et sa coiffure pompadour qui avait toutes les femmes.

Izo pendant ce temps apprenait à Liana à se servir de ses poignards. Il les avait acheté avec Vista pour la petite fille, dans les combats qu'elle avait pu faire avec ses frères ils avaient vu que le bô n'était pas vraiment son truc. Izo avait d'abord proposé de travailler le tir à l'arme à feu avec elle, mais elle avait refusé. Encore terrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Bluejam. Izo avait accepté pour le moment, mais il comptait quand même lui apprendre à tirer, il attendrait par contre qu'elle ait plus confiance en lui et qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il réfléchissait à l'arme qui lui conviendrait le mieux quand Vista avait suggéré les poignards.

Izo en avait donc parlé avec Liana qui était d'accord et avait décidé de lui apprendre à se battre avec des poignards ainsi qu'à les lancer, afin qu'elle puisse se battre à distance.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva les enfants étaient presque affalés sur la table du repas, les commandants étaient vraiment des sadiques.

"Ça va ? Ils ont pas été trop dur yoi ?" Marco

"C'était rien comparé au vieux fou, mais on avait perdu un peu l'habitude. C'était difficile de progresser sans pouvoir se battre au maximum sur le Freedom." Sabo expliqua

"Le vieux fou yoi ?" Marco

"Pépé, il nous fait combattre des singes, ou des loups. Une fois il nous a lancé Liana et moi dans un ravin et une autre il nous a laissé seuls dans la jungle." Luffy expliqua en mangeant

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête par Liana.

"Il a l'air .." Marco commença mais ne put finir, Ace qui était en train de manger tomba la tête la première sur la table. Liana eut juste le temps d'enlever son assiette de sous son visage.

"Ouah qu'est ce qu'il a ?" Thatch s'exclama paniqué

Il était pas le seul, la plupart des pirates étaient inquiets. Pourquoi leur nouveau petit frère avait l'air d'être mort d'un coup ?

Sabo était hilare et Luffy était en train de chercher un feutre pour dessiner sur le visage de Ace. Liana le stoppait de son mieux.

"C'est rien. Il fait de la narcolepsie." Liana expliqua tout en maintenant Luffy.

Elle avait beau avoir de la force Luffy était vraiment difficile à retenir, encore plus quand il était excité.

"Luffy si tu fais ça la nourriture va être froide." Liana finit par dire

Thatch manqua de protester, mais Izo lui donna un coup dans les tibias pour qu'il se taise, la technique avait fonctionné. Luffy était en train de manger de nouveau. Il ne voulait plus du tout écrire sur Ace. Sabo avait aussi fini par arrêter de rire et aidé de Hank il était de nouveau assis et mangeait.

"Il en fait souvent ?" Thatch

"Ça varie, mais au moins une par semaine en général. Pour l'éviter il doit dormir beaucoup." Liana expliqua

"Et pourquoi vous nous en avez pas parlé avant yoi ?" Marco

"Parce qu'on ne savait pas si on pouvait vous faire confiance." Sabo répondit

Ace se réveilla juste après et il se remit à manger après une seconde l'assiette que Liana avait protégé des mains chapardeuses de Luffy.

 

Il fut ensuite décidé que les quatre enfants iraient à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Thatch était un peu inquiet quand à la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ingéraient. C'était trop pour que leur corps ne réagissent pas, ou pas assez peut être dans le cas de Liana. Il voulait en plus s'assurer que Liana n'aurait pas de soucis à cause de l'abus qu'elle avait subi.

En plus ça leur donnait du temps pour discuter de la fête qu'ils allaient préparer. En effet lors de l'arrêt à terre Sabo et Ace avaient laissé échapper que l'anniversaire des deux plus jeunes était dans deux jours. Le jour de la fête des enfants, ils allaient célébrer ça.


	17. Chapter 17

On était le 4 Mai, la veille de l'anniversaire dont ils étaient au courant depuis deux jours. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à quai, c'était plus simple pour acheter des choses pour faire la fête comme il se devait. C'était en fin de matinée qu'Izo, un des commandants les plus observateurs nota deux choses. La première aucun des deux enfants concernés n'avaient l'air particulièrement content, c'était comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils s'en moquaient de leur anniversaire. Et il nota ensuite autre chose, Liana et Luffy n'étaient pas jumeaux, alors comment cela se faisait qu'ils avaient la même date de naissance ? C'était pour le moins curieux.

Il décida d'aller en parler avec Sabo et Ace pour avoir plus d'information, et il les trouva facilement, ils étaient avec les commandants, Luffy et Liana étaient avec Pops, écoutant une de ses histoires.

"Ace, Sabo j'ai quelques questions." Izo attaqua directement, il pouvait être plus subtil mais il savait qu'avec eux ce n'était pas la technique à employer. Pas encore en tout cas, dans quelques années peut être.

"A propos de quoi ?" Sabo répondit, Izo avait l'attention des autres commandants ainsi que des ainés de la fratrie

"Deux choses : premièrement pourquoi Liana et Luffy ont la même date d'anniversaire vu qu'ils ne sont pas jumeaux ? Et ensuite pourquoi ils n'ont pas du tout l'air excités à l'idée de demain ?" Izo

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard un moment, tentant de décider quoi révéler exactement. Ils semblèrent arriver à une décision parce que Sabo reprit la parole.

"Ils sont pas excités pour demain parce qu'ils y pensent pas. Luffy ne pense pas que ce jour est spécial parce qu'il aurait été fêté dans tous les cas, pour lui, si il est excité ce serait plus pour Liana, mais ce n'est pas demain qu'il la fêtera, mais en février. C'est en février qu'il l'a rencontré." Sabo expliqua "Liana sera excitée pour Luffy mais pas plus."

"Quand à ta première question, c'est Luffy qui a décidé que ce serait sa date de naissance." Ace dit avec un air sombre

"Pourquoi Luffy ? Il y avait un soucis avec sa date de naissance originale ?" Vista demanda intrigué

"Non. Les animaux qui lui servait de famille ne lui ont jamais dit quand c'était. Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée, elle ne savait pas son nom au début non plus. Elle l'a appris quand elle est allé à l'école, elle croyait que c'était Fille ou Monstre." Ace cracha presque la phrase

Il en tremblait presque de rage à l'idée des Dursley. C'était un, avec Sabo et Luffy aussi, de ses plus grands regrets, le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire payer au Dursley vu qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même monde. Un coup d’œil sur les commandants apprit aux garçons qu'ils étaient dans la même idée qu'eux sur la vengeance sur les Durlsey, pas trop sur le problème de monde, vu qu'à sa connaissance seul Marco était au courant.

Tous avaient un regard meurtrier, et instinctivement ils se tournèrent vers les deux plus jeunes. Luffy était sur un des genoux de Pops, tandis que Liana était sur un accoudoir. La petite fille avait fait de gros progrès par rapport à Pops, elle était au début assez mal à l'aise et effrayée en sa présence, mais Luffy continua à la tirer en avant, toujours plus loin pour la faire avancer et ils en étaient là. Elle s'habituait à la taille de Pops et commençait à accepter et croire qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Lorsque les commandants avec Sabo et Ace la virent rire aux éclats avec Luffy un sourire éclaira leurs visages. Si il y avait une chose de sûre c'est qu'ils allaient tout faire pour protéger les deux bébés des Pirates de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi_

Liana était accoudée à la balustrade, elle regardait l'océan, plongée dans ses pensées quand elle fut interrompue.

"Liana, tout va bien ?" Pops demanda, il était inquiet pour tous ses enfants même si tous étaient capable de se défendre, mais la quatre derniers, les plus jeunes ils étaient un peu plus inquiets. Ils avaient vu tellement, beaucoup trop pour leur âge.

"Oui ça va. Je regarde juste la mer." Liana répondit avec un léger sourire

Pops lui indiqua de venir le rejoindre et elle obtempéra sans hésitation, pour la plus grande joie du capitaine. Elle n'était plus aussi hésitante dans sa présence, et acceptait de l'approcher sans un de ses frères.

Elle se retrouva rapidement assise à côté de lui sur une partie d'un accoudoir.

"A quoi pensais tu ?" Pops demanda, il s'était vite aperçu que quand elle observait l'horizon elle réfléchissait

"A tout ce qui c'était passé en moins de quinze jours depuis qu'on est arrivé ici." Liana répondit avec un sourire

"Tu es heureuse ?" Pops

La question sembla la surprendre, elle le regarda un moment choquée. Puis elle commença à réfléchir à sa question.

"Oui je crois, non oui je suis heureuse." Liana finit par répondre avec un grand sourire

"Gurarara, bien. J'en suis content. Viens me voir si tu as un problème d'accord tu es ma fille et je ne permettrai pas qu'on te rende malheureuse?" Pops répondit

Elle le regarda un moment, choquée qu'il s'en préoccupe ainsi qu'il l'appelle sa fille comme ça. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et elle se téléporta sur son épaule près de sa nuque. Il fut un peu surpris mais ne perdit pas de temps en sentant son petit corps tremblait à placer une main délicatement sur son dos.

"Oui Papa." Liana

C'était pas très fort, presque un chuchotement dit contre son oreille mais cela émut grandement Pops. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, il se mit au bout d'un moment à lui parler de choses et d'autres et peu à peu elle raconta elle aussi des choses qu'elle avait faite avec ses frères sur l'île de Dawn. Ils allèrent ensuite dîner avec le reste de leur famille.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Thatch ne s'attendait certainement pas après être prêt, devenir aussi beau prenait du temps le matin, en ce matin du 5 Mai de voir quelqu'un dans la cuisine avant lui. Il était toujours le premier à arriver. Mais il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui avait bien avancé dans les préparatifs du petit déjeuner, sa nouvelle petite soeur.

"Liana tu es debout tôt." Thatch

C'était un euphémisme, il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Il se secoua un peu et se rappela de la date, il serait le premier à souhaiter son anniversaire, pas l'original mais celui choisi en tout cas, à leur petite sœur.

"Bon anniversaire." Thatch lui dit donc, il la prit dans ses bras et ignora avec une pointe de tristesse le temps qui lui fallut pour se détendre contre lui.

"C'est vrai oui. Merci Thatch." Liana

Elle avait totalement oublié que c'était aussi son anniversaire. Savoir ça brisa un peu le cœur de Thatch, lui qui pour qui chaque anniversaires, chaque fêtes étaient importants.

"Tu faisais quoi ?" Thatch

"Je préparais un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Luffy." Liana

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Thatch demanda en essayant de regarder dans le four.

"Un gâteau au chocolat en forme de morceau de viande." Liana répondit avec un sourire

Cela fit rire Thatch, l'idée de gâteau parfaite pour Luffy. Il ouvrit un peu le four pour mieux voir et il constata avec un peu de choc qu'elle avait bel et bien réussi à le faire. En se tournant sur ce qu'elle faisait il vit qu'elle était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Bien plus équilibré que ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent, ainsi que plus varié.

Elle avait préparé une salade de fruit, et avait sorti un assortiment de fruit. Il y avait aussi des céréales, elle était en train de préparer de la brioche. Il se mit à l'aider et ils travaillèrent tranquillement côte à côte. Thatch faisait l'idiot pour la faire rire. Il fut un peu concerné par le fait qu'elle avait une grande habitude de faire ça, ça se voyait dans ses gestes, mais qu'en plus elle le faisait vite . Mais il décida d'ignorer cela pour se concentrer sur le moment avec elle. Pas la peine d'y penser ça ne ferait que l'énerver.

Lorsque les autres cuisiniers arrivèrent tout était fait, ils se contentèrent donc de tout installer sur les tables du réfectoire, laissant à Thatch et Liana le soin des dernières touches. Thatch donnant quelques conseils à sa petite sœur pour la présentation du gâteau d'anniversaire. Thatch préparerait celui de ce soir pour la fête, Liana avait juste choisi d'en faire un pour le petit déjeuner comme elle avait fait l'année d'avant et celle d'encore avant. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était avec Luffy depuis plus de deux ans. 

"A quoi tu penses ?" Thatch demanda en voyant le sourire sur son visage

"Que ça fait plus de deux ans que je connais Luffy." Liana

Thatch ne put répondre, Luffy s'était réveillé et avait débarqué en criant.

"Liana ! Manger ! Liana! Manger!" Luffy criait, il ne semblait pas savoir quel était le plus urgent

Liana régla le problème en sortant de la cuisine, dès qu'elle fut dans leur ligne de vision les trois frères se jetèrent sur elle. Ils avaient l'habitude du fait qu'elle n'était pas toujours là à leur réveil, et elle avait appris à toujours laisser un mot pour dire où elle était, mais ils préféraient quand même la retrouver le plus vite possible.

Après que tout le monde ait souhaité leur anniversaire aux deux enfants, Luffy put avoir une part, que Sabo avait coupé, de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Ace eut la surprise de voir un petit gâteau à part pour lui, Liana avait en effet le gâteau de Luffy au chocolat noir son préféré mais Ace n'en était pas un grand fan sachant ça Liana en avait fait un au chocolat au lait pour que tout le monde soit content.

Le gâteau de Luffy était très grand, du coup les commandants et Pops purent en avoir un morceau, et pour la plus grande gêne de la petite fille la complimentèrent sur sa cuisine.Vint ensuite le moment des cadeaux, la plupart des pirates avaient acheté des sucreries pour les jumeaux, et il fallut les efforts réunis de Liana, Sabo, Ace et Marco pour empêcher Luffy de les manger d'un seul coup. Pendant que les quatre stoppaient Luffy, Izo, Vista et Hank allaient cacher les sucreries. Thatch quand à lui était mort de rire, avec la plupart des autres pirates d'ailleurs. Certains qui riaient encore de la tête de Marco quand Luffy avait ouvert un paquet pour y trouver une bouteille de rhum. Bouteille qui fut donné à Pops par Liana, les infirmières étaient heureusement pas là.

Vint ensuite les cadeaux des commandants : Thatch avait offert à Luffy du matériel pour les blagues et pour Liana elle avait eu un livre de contes. Il avait en effet remarquer qu'il était assez courant de trouver les quatre à la proue du navire avec Liana ou Sabo racontant une histoire le soir.

Hank avait offert à Luffy une fronde, Luffy était extatique, ses frères et sœurs un peu moins, ils voyaient déjà les dégâts que Luffy pourrait faire à présent. Marco qui commençait aussi un peu à connaître Luffy avait un peu l'air inquiet aussi, mais ils verraient bien. Ça serait peut être bon pour le faire progresser sur sa précision, il arriverait peut être à toucher la cible. Il donna ensuite à Liana un carnet pour ses dessins.

Vista offrit aux jumeaux deux statuettes en bois à leur effigie. Il les avait fait faire à quai dans une petite boutique. Elles étaient vraiment bien faite, Luffy proposa qu'au lieu d'avoir sa figurine et Liana la sienne, ils échangeaient pour qu'ils aient toujours un bout de l'autre avec eux.

Vint ensuite le tour de Namur, il s'approcha d'eux prudemment, il était plus à l'aise qu'au début mais il avait toujours l'air de craindre que les enfants le rejettent parce qu'il était un homme poisson. C'était ce qu'Izo avait expliqué à Liana qui l'avait ensuite expliqué aux autres, et Sabo avait confirmé que c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de l'attitude de Namur quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il avait une plante avec lui, c'était un cadeau pour les deux, ils devaient en prendre soin, c'était une orchidée avec des sortes de petits bambous.

Izo fut le suivant, il donna à Luffy plusieurs paquets de cartes pour différents jeux et à Liana il offrit un parfum. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en tant que fille mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle puisse être comme elle veuille en sachant toutes les possibilités. Et il était terrifié des descriptions de robes que Liana lui avait donné et il était à 100% derrière elle dans la destruction des horreurs que son grand père la forçait à porter.

Il avait bon espoir de la rendre plus féminine, après tout elle avait montré de l'intérêt dans certaines tenues dans les magasins, tels qu'une robe et une jupe. Ils ne les avaient pas acheté, elle avait refusé mais il avait de l'espoir. Il allait lui prouver qu'on pouvait être féminine et une bonne combattante en même temps. Les autres commandants étaient derrière lui dans cette idée, même si il était sûr que dans quelques années ce ne serait plus le cas, notamment quand les garçons commenceront à s'intéresser à leur petite sœur.

Marco arriva en dernier, il offrit un livre sur les insectes et sur où et comment les trouver. Luffy était fasciné par les insectes. Liana elle eut du matériel de peinture, très complet, avec les différentes peintures pour qu'elle puisse aussi bien faire de la peinture à l'aquarelle que de la peinture à l'huile. Il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la possibilité avant, en vivant dans une jungle et tout ça...

Ils allèrent ensuite ranger leur cadeaux dans leur chambre, c'est là que Sabo et Ace offrirent leurs cadeaux. Ils donnèrent à Luffy un beau télescope, ce qui le fit pleurer, c'était ce qu'il voulait avant que Sabo ne doive retourner chez les nobles.

Pour Liana ils lui donnèrent un pendentif avec des boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait les oreilles percées depuis avant les Dursley et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils ne les lui avaient jamais enlevées. Elle en avait perdue une durant toutes leurs aventures avec Bluejam. Ils lui donnèrent donc un collier très simple en argent avec comme pendentif une pierre en émeraude, les boucles étaient assortis. Le tout était magnifique et très simple. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à le mettre, le collier ressortait bien sur son T Shirt blanc et son pantacourt bleu ciel.

 

Ils passèrent la journée à s'amuser, jouant aux cartes avec les commandants, écoutant les histoires de Pops. La journée fut très agréable et offrit une parfaite excuse, pour les pirates, de boire. Même si pour les enfants un des meilleurs moment fut lorsque Thatch se faisait courir après par Vista pour l'avoir recouvert de paillettes.

Ce soir là la fratrie se coucha épuisée mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

Revoir Red Line était aussi impressionnant que la première fois à l'entrée de Paradise. Cette fois ils allaient au Nouveau Monde par contre, avec un arrêt obligatoire à Sabaody pour recouvrir le Moby Dick. Cela faisait cinq mois depuis qu'ils avaient vu Red Line et quatre depuis qu'ils étaient avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

La fratrie s'était vraiment ouverte à l'équipage, il était maintenant courant de les voir aider aux différentes tâches et corvées, courir pour échapper un des commandants après une blague, la dernière fois avait été Thatch qui avait été recouvert de peinture rose. Y compris ses cheveux à sa plus grande horreur. Les trois garçons avaient été poursuivi toute l'après midi avant qu'il ne réussisse à les rattraper, et une fois fait il était trop épuisé pour les punir. Cela avait fait rigoler tout le monde, un commandant de Barbe Blanche vaincu par trois gamins. Mais le plus drôle de l'histoire avait été que Liana qui avait participé à la farce, avait été innocenté par Thatch.

L'équipage avait vite remarqué que si Luffy avait les yeux de chiens battus à la perfection, il était affreusement difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit, Ace était très facile à embarrasser et à faire rougir, un simple compliment suffisait le plus souvent. Sabo quand à lui avait des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'on lui parlait des différentes cultures, lui et Namur était devenu presque inséparable. Liana par contre avait un air innocent parfait, il était impossible de l'accuser de quoique ce soit quand elle le portait. Sabo réussissait à la refaire un peu mais c'était moins convaincant.

Le fait que leur petite sœur réussisse ainsi à être innocenté agaçait un peu ses frères, mais en même temps ni Ace ni Sabo ne pouvait reprocher aux pirates de succomber à leur adorable Liana, et ils refusaient aussi de reconnaître qu'ils avaient un léger Brother Complex par rapport aux deux plus jeunes. Et de leur point de vue personne ne devrait leur faire de remarque à ce sujet parce qu'ils étaient pareils. Surtout Marco qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Ma à cause de Luffy, et de Thatch.

Marco n'avait pas trouvé amusant de se faire appeler Maman Marco, même si c'était moins pire que le Mr Ananas que Luffy l'appelait avant. Et si Luffy avait survécu sans problème ses appellations, Thatch celui qui était coupable aux yeux du Premier Commandant avait été souvent propulsé par dessus bord. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser du surnom Maman Marco, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Liana propose un compromis. Elle avait compris le point de vue de Marco, mais elle savait aussi que c'était la manière de Luffy d'établir les rôles de sa famille.

Il n'avait jamais trop compris l'intérêt d'avoir des parents ni même à quoi ils servaient. Du coup il était allé parler à Pops, qui lui avait expliqué que la mère était là pour élever les enfant et s'occuper d'eux. Au début Luffy avait pensé à Liana vu que c'était elle qui faisait en sorte qu'ils mangent plus que de la viande, mais aussi des légumes et ce régulièrement. Et que c'était aussi elle qui les faisait aller au bain. Mais comme Pops lui avait expliqué que la maman protégeait les enfants et que Luffy ne voulait pas être protégé par Liana, il voulait la protéger. C'était son job de grand frère après tout, mais du coup ça ne convenait pas, alors il avait observé et vu que Marco était celui qui correspondait le mieux au rôle de Maman.

Il avait expliqué tout cela à Liana quand elle lui avait demandé, enfin expliqué à sa manière en tout cas, mais du coup Liana avait suggéré le Ma, comme ça Marco pouvait être appelé Maman sans qu'on se foute de lui. Le phénix avait accepté l'arrangement, bien qu'il doutait d'avoir eu beaucoup le choix, et du coup c'était devenu son surnom par la fratrie.

Il avait un peu tenté de protester le fait qu'il était la maman pour eux, mais une fois qu'il avait réfléchi à son attitude il s'était résigné. C'était vrai qu'il se comportait comme une mère avec les quatre enfants, et puis il préférait grandement le Ma à Mr Ananas. En plus ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment accepté dans leur petite famille. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient accepté de rester sur le Moby Dick et dans l'équipage pour le moment, qu'ils avaient pour autant accepté tout le monde.

Un qu'ils avaient accepté entièrement par contre, pour la plus grande panique de tout le monde au début, était Stephan, le chien de bataille de Pops. Stephan n'aimait personne et n'acceptait jamais personne d'autre que Pops et parfois Marco. L'équipage avait eu un choc énorme en voyant un matin la fratrie serrée contre l'énorme chien.

Stephan les acceptait sans problème et il était assez habituel de voir Luffy perché sur le chien. Même Pops avait été choqué, après s'être assuré que tout allait bien il avait rit aux éclats à la tête du reste de ses enfants.

Un autre changement avait été la relation entre Namur et les enfants, il avait été proche de Sabo mais maintenant il était proche de tous, cela avait été du à son attitude quand il avait appris que leur jeune sœur avait peur de mettre la tête sous l'eau. Une fois qu'il avait entendu le pourquoi il avait commencé par la rassurer et une fois fait il alla se défouler très violemment contre un punchingball. Après ça il avait tout fait pour aider la petite fille à surmonter sa peur, ça avait été long parce qu'il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance mais à présent elle acceptait de mettre la tête sous l'eau et de nager un petit peu tant qu'il lui tenait la main par contre. Sa patience et sa gentillesse envers elle avait fini le processus d'acceptation de Sabo et lui avait fait gagner le respect de Luffy et Ace.

Au point où les quatre enfants en étaient presque à bouder parce qu'il ne descendait pas avec eux pour Sabaody. Tout en évitant soigneusement leur regard, les quatre jeu de yeux de chiens battus étaient trop puissants il essaya de leur expliquer.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas venir avec vous. J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas, pas sur cette île." Namur

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy demanda, il ne comprenait pas Namur voulait venir alors pourquoi il ne le faisait pas, ça n'avait pas de sens

"Parce que je suis un homme poisson et que beaucoup de nobles et de dragons célestes veulent en avoir un comme esclave et malheureusement il y a un gros trafic d'esclave ici." Namur expliqua

La mention des nobles et des dragons célestes firent froncer les sourcils ou firent faire la grimace aux enfants, ils se rapprochèrent de Sabo instinctivement, refusant d'être séparé de lui de nouveau.

"Donc tu serais en danger sur cette île ?" Ace demanda

"Oui." Namur décida d'acquiescer, il risquerait surtout de frapper un dragon céleste et cela attirerait au moins un amiral ici et l'équipage n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Cela sembla suffire aux trois garçons, ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais ils comprenaient plus ou moins. Ils descendirent donc avec Marco, Izo et Thatch mais Liana s'arrêta un moment avant de les suivre.

Elle se dirigea vers Namur et quand l'homme poisson se baissa pour être à sa hauteur elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Prête pas attention aux idiots qui jugent d'accord ? Tu es bien mieux qu'eux." Liana dit et avant que Namur ne puisse répondre elle avait rejoint les autres, tenant la main de Marco et d'Izo. Marco tenait aussi la main de Luffy, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'éloigne, et de l'autre côté de Luffy il y avait Ace et Thatch, Sabo marchait de l'autre côté d'Izo.

Vista et Hank allaient voir les revêteurs du navire, des gens de confiance et rapide en plus. Leur nombre permettait d'éviter de passer trois jours sur l'archipel mais juste une grosse journée. Avec de la chance ils devraient pouvoir être en route pour l'île des hommes poissons le soir même. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de s'éterniser aussi près de Marine Ford et des Dragons Célestes.

 

Le soir arriva vite, et Pops avait du mal à déterminer qui étaient les plus épuisés, ses fils commandants ou ses plus jeunes. Une chose était sûre Luffy avait bien fait profiter à leur petite bande du parc d'attraction. Leur faisant tout refaire au moins deux fois. Ils avaient ramené une multitude de prix de fête foraine, et Luffy avait tellement mangé qu'il s'était transformé en boule. Il avait repris sa taille normale rapidement heureusement mais ça avait quand même été un choc de le voir arriver en roulant, poussé par Ace et Sabo.

Le capitaine avait été inquiet pour les plus jeunes, avec tous les kidnappeurs dans les parages et la propension de Luffy à partir de son côté, parfois avec Liana, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'ils soient capturés, mais apparemment le désir de protéger sa famille avait gagné sur son besoin d'aventure. Il pourra être plus aventureux sur la prochaine île, l'île des hommes poissons.

Ses plus jeunes avaient vraiment changé durant ses derniers mois, Ace était plus libre et plus souriant, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids énorme. Sabo aussi était plus souriant, il avait toujours un peu de réserve mais Pops était sûr que c'était dû à la manière dont il avait été élevé. Luffy lui était toujours la même boule d'énergie qui ne semblait pas savoir comment rester en place longtemps. Quand à Liana elle souriait souvent, riant de temps en temps, mais surtout au plus grand plaisir d'Izo elle avait commencé à accepter le fait qu'elle était une fille et que ça ne la bloquait pas pour être une bonne combattante quand même. Même si elle était un peu récalcitrante pour porter des jupes elle acceptait les leçons pour mieux se coiffer.

Ces gamins apportaient vraiment de la vie sur le Moby Dick.


	20. Chapter 20

Liana regardait le bateau plonger sous l'eau en tenant la main de Namur. Namur était celui en qui elle avait confiance quand elle devait mettre la tête sous l'eau, mais elle avait beau avoir fait des progrès à ce niveau le fait que tout le bateau était sous l'eau était quand même très effrayant pour elle.

Luffy était en train de regarder les monstres marins, il disait des bêtises, encore plus que d'habitude, pour faire au moins sourire Liana, et ça fonctionnait. Peu à peu les pitreries de Luffy qui se faisait gronder par Ace et Sabo réussirent à détendre Liana, soulagée que tout était comme d'habitude.

Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas à l'aise, mais elle réussit quand même à lâcher la main de Namur qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement auquel elle répondit faiblement. Il dut ensuite partir, il avait des obligations avec sa division. Liana en son absence se concentra sur ses frères qui étaient totalement fascinés par l'expérience, Sabo racontant tout ce que Marco lui avait expliqué.

"Liana, viens me voir ma fille." Pops l'appela

Liana se tourna vers lui et obéit, avec un peu d'acrobatie elle se retrouva sur l'accoudoir de Pops, elle hésita un instant puis se propulsa sur son épaule. Elle se figea un moment, craignant d'être aller trop loin, mais Pops lui adressa un sourire, apparemment content d'avoir sa plus jeune sur son épaule.

"Tu sais que tant que tu es près de moi je ne laisserai rien t'arriver n'est ce pas ?" Pops lui demanda gentiment

"Si on coule tu pourras pas faire grand chose Papa." Liana lui fit remarquer

Sa réponse culottée fit rire à gorge déployé Pops, qui souriait déjà d'être appelé Papa par Liana.

"C'est vrai, mais je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité, et j'ai entièrement confiance en Joshua le revêteur qui a couvert le bateau. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois pour moi et je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Il est très minutieux, et ta Ma a vérifié le travail avant de laisser quiconque monter à bord."Pops la rassura

Savoir qu'il avait confiance dans le revêteur et que Marco avait tout vérifié la rassura grandement, elle se détendit d'avantage sur l'épaule de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

"Je me demandais, pourquoi tu m'appelles Papa et pas Pops. J'aime bien les deux mais je suis un peu curieux." Pops

"Je trouve que Pops fait plus vieux, et Papa me vient plus naturellement." Liana répondit simplement

"Et je ne suis pas vieux ?" taquina Pops

"Pas assez pour que je t'appelle Pops." Liana répondit en souriant

Sa réponse fit encore une fois rigoler Pops, ainsi que ceux qui avait entendu la conversation. Pops était encore plus content que d'habitude parce qu'elle osait le taquiner à présent, elle le faisait avec presque tout le monde. On était loin de la petite fille réservée du début, celle là avait du caractère et pas la langue dans sa poche. Barbe Blanche était ravie qu'elle soit suffisamment à l'aise pour faire ce genre de commentaire.

"Hey c'est pas juste tu as dit que j'étais vieux il y a deux jours." Thatch protesta

"Tu as dit qu'il était vieux ?" demanda Izo à moitié mort de rire

"Non elle a dit qu'il était vieux et gras." Sabo rectifia

Cela en fut trop pour le cross-dresser qui en pleurait de rire, à savoir si c'était la phrase ou la tête indignée du cuistot ? En tout cas rapidement tout le monde riait aux éclats, même Thatch qui avait bien sûr protester disant qu'il était certainement pas vieux, et qu'il n'avait que du muscle, mais lui aussi s'était laissé allé à la bonne humeur générale.

 

Bien vite Ma fit porter aux quatre enfants des vêtements plus chaud, la température c'était rafraichi avec la descente dans les eaux profondes. Tout le monde fut rapidement couvert, enfin sauf Pops qui avait refusé, disant que les quatre enfants dégageaient suffisamment de chaleur pour lui. En effet Ace, Sabo et Luffy avaient vite rejoints Liana sur Pops. Luffy étant sur l'autre épaule, jouant un peu à 'je te vois, je te vois plus' des deux côtés de la tête de Pops pendant qu'Ace et Sabo étaient sur ses genoux. 

Lorsqu'ils eurent empruntés le courant descendant et qu'ils étaient dans le noir complet Ma vint se joindre à eux, s'asseyant sur un des accoudoirs et laissant apparaître ses flammes pour dégager de la lumière. Le faisant jusqu'à ce que les lumières du navire soient allumés. Les monstres marins de ces eaux étaient encore plus effrayants, mais heureusement ils se tenaient à l'écart du Moby Dick. Apparemment c'était grâce à Pops, et ils leur expliqueraient quand ils seraient plus grands. L'argument de Ma manqua de provoquer une dispute avec Ace mais il fut coupé court par la vision de l'île des hommes poissons. C'était magnifique.

Ils entrèrent par les voies réglementaires et furent très bien accueillis. Pourtant les quatre plus jeunes pouvaient sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement les bienvenus, tous les gardes n'avaient pas l'air content de voir des humains.

Ils étaient descendus de Pops, question d'image apparemment il n'était pas aussi effrayant quand il avait quatre enfants sur lui. Du coup Luffy était avec Ma, Sabo avec Namur, Ace avec Thatch et Liana avec Izo. Ils allaient se balader un peu avant de rencontrer un ami pirate.

"Nous allons vous montrer les coins les plus sympas, mais vous ne devrez pas vous éloigner d'accord ?" Ma

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy

"Vous vous rappelez que je ne pouvais pas vous accompagner à Sabaody à cause de la vision des humains sur les hommes poissons ?" Namur

"Tu veux dire la vision des connards ?" Ace

"Langage." Ma reprit

"Mouais, et ben ici c'est le contraire, il y a des hommes poissons qui se croient supérieurs aux humains du coup il y a des quartiers plus ou moins dangereux." Namur continua

"Et comme la force des hommes poissons est dix fois supérieure aux humains et que vous n'êtes pas encore suffisamment fort vous risquez d'être en danger." Thatch poursuivit, sérieux pour une fois

"On est .." Ace commença à dire

"Bluejam Ace." rappela Sabo

Ce fut suffisant pour que les quatre promirent de ne pas s'écarter.

"C'est quoi le programme alors ?" Liana tenta de changer le sujet, d'oublier le visage de Bluejam et tout ce qui c'était passé

"On va se balader un peu, puis on retrouveras Jimbei, l'ami dont on vous a parlé. Là on trainera surement un moment puis on ira au palais où Pops est déjà. Là on mangera bien et demain on partira pour le Nouveau Monde." Ma expliqua

"C'est un fils de Pops ?" Sabo

"Oui. C'est un de nos alliés." Izo

Après cela ils se mirent en route, faisant des courses pour le Moby Dick au passage, Marco ou un des autres passait la commande, payait la moitié à ce moment là et quelqu'un d'autre viendrait la chercher et payer la deuxième partie. Ce moyen permettait à tout le monde de profiter de l'île mais en même temps de ne pas négliger de faire les courses.

L'île des hommes poissons fascina Sabo, il était curieux des différentes espèces et ne cessait de poser des questions à Namur qui y répondait de son mieux. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui expliquer ce genre de chose, surtout qu'il savait que Sabo ne jugeait pas du tout. Il était juste curieux de tout.

Luffy avait réussi à convaincre Ma de le laisser aller sur ses épaules, un choix que le commandant regrettait vu que Luffy avait eu des sucreries et était à présent encore plus excité que d'habitude.

Liana les avait adoré aussi mais n'avait, heureusement, pas de réaction. Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Izo. Ace avait eu une crise de narcolepsie et était porté par Thatch. La crise ne dura pas longtemps et moins de vingt minutes après il était de nouveau réveillé et curieux.

La rencontre avec Jimbei fut agréable, même si les commandants trouvèrent ça épique, au bout de cinq minutes à connaître le capitaine des pirates du Soleil, Luffy avait commencé à l'harceler pour qu'il devienne un membre de son équipage.

"Mais Luffy-kun quand vas tu être un capitaine pirate ? Et pourquoi veux tu que je sois le premier membre de ton équipage ?" Jimbei finit par demander, toujours calme

"Pas le premier, Liana est la première. Je prendrai la mer avec elle dans neuf ans, et parce que tu es sympa." Luffy répondit avec son énorme sourire.

Après cela Jimbei se contenta de 'on verra' qui fit soupirer les trois autres enfants, ils savaient très bien que pour leur frère 'on verra' ça voulait dire oui.

 

La rencontre avec le Roi Neptune se passa bien, surtout que Ma réussit à faire taire Luffy avant qu'il ne puisse demander au roi si il faisait caca. Et réussit à éviter qu'il ne pose la même question aux princes ou aux autres membres de la cour. Ce qui lui gagna un respect immense par les trois autres membre de la fratrie. Après tout il avait réussi à gérer Luffy toute l'après midi après qu'il ait mangé des sucreries et à présent il avait réussi à l'empêcher de poser des questions embarrassantes. Presque un miracle.

Même si l'île avait été géniale à visiter, les quatre retrouvèrent avec grand plaisir leur lit, Liana continuait à dormir dans la même chambre que ses frères, le soir. Ils étaient totalement épuisés, mais ils avaient hâte d'être au lendemain et de voir le Nouveau Monde. Les histoires de Pops les avaient vraiment rendus impatients et curieux.


	21. Chapter 21

Les pirates du Moby Dick retrouvèrent avec plaisir les eaux du Nouveau Monde, ils s'étaient tous ennuyé dans la partie Paradise, mais ils avaient été obligé de faire ce voyage. Pops voulait voir quelqu'un, un docteur très doué dans son domaine, même si tout ceux qui l'avaient douté de sa santé mentale, après tout Kureha avait plus l'air d'une vieille sorcière qu'autre chose. Mais bon Pops avait confiance en elle, et il prenait les médicaments qu'elle avait prescris, même si il n'avait pas diminué sa consommation de sake. Ignorant avec aise les protestations de ses infirmières. Il était un pirate et il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Si il devait mourir à cause de l'alcool ben au pire il mourrait heureux, et probablement saoul.

Les plus jeunes étaient totalement fascinés par les changements constant du climats, Sabo était souvent dans la cabine de navigation ou à poser des questions à Ma, un grand navigateur avant qu'il ne prenne de plus en plus de responsabilités à bord laissant après sa place à Namur. Et bien sûr parfois à Namur.

Les trois autres observaient les choses différemment, Luffy expliquait que c'était un mystère, Ace lui voulait tout affronter de front et Liana était plus intéressée par ce que ça voulait dire pour les animaux.

Pops ria un peu en pensant aux dernières informations qu'ils avaient eu sur la fratrie, les réactions avaient été plus qu'amusantes en y repensant. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés sur la dernière île, la deuxième sur leur route dans le Nouveau Monde, ils étaient sur une île avec une jungle dessus. La fratrie n'avait pas perdu de temps à descendre pour explorer, voulant comparer à celle de chez eux à East Blue. Vista, Thatch et Marco étaient partis à leur suite, inquiets après tout les animaux de cette île étaient plus qu'imposant.

Ils étaient arrivés pour voir les quatre perchés sur un ours assommé, et en voyant la taille de l'ours ils avaient manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, non ensuite ils avaient perdu dix ans de leur vie en voyant un énorme serpent descendre vers leurs adorables petits frères et sœurs. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Vista et Thatch avaient déjà dégainé leur sabres, les quatre commencèrent à discuter avec le serpent. Discuter, comme siffler comme un serpent.

Ses fils étaient rentré toujours pales à bord du Moby Dick, avec les quatre de la fratrie qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Quand Thatch leur avait demandé comment ça se faisait, Ace et Luffy s'étaient mis les doigts dans le nez et Sabo avait désigné Liana comme la coupable. Ce qui avait provoqué un 'C'est ta faute. Non c'est pas vrai.' pendant plusieurs minutes. D'après les explications qu'ils avaient obtenus après différents événements (la dispute, puis Liana qui avait accidentellement transformé les cheveux de Sabo en cheveux rose, pour le plus grand amusement de Thatch qu'il avait fallu calmer...) ils avaient pu comprendre que Liana avait toujours pu parler aux serpents et qu'après que les quatre se soient déclarés frères et sœurs les trois garçons avaient pu aussi.

Barbe Blanche fut tiré de ses pensées par des pas très légers, intrigués, il était tard et tout le monde était au lit, à part ceux qui étaient de garde bien entendu, et lui même, il se leva pour trouver sa plus jeune fille assise sur le pont à regarder les étoiles. Il l'observa un moment essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il savait qu'elle avait des cauchemars mais le plus souvent elle allait toquer à la porte de Marco, les quatre faisaient ça, juste pas toujours vers Ma. Luffy allait le plus souvent voir Ma, comme Liana, mais Sabo lui préférait voir Namur, qui était extrêmement patient avec le blond, et Ace les rares fois où il cherchait du réconfort il allait voir Thatch. Mais là elle tremblait et il entendait des reniflements presque inaudible. Il ne les aurait pas entendu si il n'avait pas été très attentif.

"Liana." il appela doucement et elle se retourna de suite vers lui "Viens ma chérie."

Il s'était baissé et sans attendre elle se précipita vers lui. Il la leva sans mal dans sa main pour la porter jusqu'à son siège. Une fois assis il leva sa main dans laquelle elle était assise.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Pops

"Un cauchemar." Liana répondit en haussant les épaules et en baissant les yeux

"De quoi il s'agissait ?" Pops insista, il voyait bien qu'elle avait été extrêmement remué

Sa fille profita du fait qu'il avait sa deuxième main à côté d'elle pour jouer avec ses doigts afin de ne pas regarder son père. Il était quelque peu amusé de voir la différence de taille entre eux deux.

"Du placard." Liana finit par répondre, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de parler à son propre rythme il laissa juste entendre un léger son pour l'encourager mais rien de plus "Il y avait plusieurs chambre chez les Dursley, la chambre principale qui était celle du couple, la chambre d'ami, la chambre de Dudley, mon cousin et sa deuxième chambre où il mettait ses jouets. Moi je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier parce que j'étais un monstre qui ne méritait pas une chambre." elle avait dit tout cela doucement, et sans regarder son père, se concentrant uniquement sur la main du semi-géant.

Ainsi elle ne vit pas la véritable fureur de Pops en entendant ses mots. Il était fou de rage, voulant massacrer ses monstres, voulant prouver exactement pourquoi on ne devait jamais toucher à sa famille. Il se força néanmoins à se calmer, sa fille n'avait pas besoin de ça.

"Quand je rêve de ça, j'aime bien sortir, prendre l'air. Être sûre que je suis libre." Liana

"Tu l'es, et tu sais que chacun de tes frères, ta Ma et moi même ferons tout pour que tu le restes Liana. Maintenant si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses." Pops lui dit gentiment

Cela lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, il avait remarqué, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que depuis l'île et la révélation qu'elle parlait le langage des serpents elle était souvent ailleurs. Elle savait que ses frères l'avaient aussi remarqué, et elle sentait leur inquiétude, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

En voyant les yeux de sa plus jeune, le cœur du capitaine se serra, il y avait tellement de doute et de peur. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu placer de telles choses ici, dans ces beaux yeux verts ?

"J'ai peur papa." Liana

"De quoi ?" Pops

"Je contrôle pas papa, j'y arrive pas." Liana

"Tu ne contrôles pas quoi ma chérie ?" Pops

"Mes pouvoirs, je n'ai jamais voulu que les cheveux de Sabo soient rose, pourtant c'est arrivé. Je sais pas comment, j'ai rien senti venir, pourtant mes pouvoirs ont réagi. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé capable de faire ou non, mais jamais j'ai été aussi inquiète. Parce que non c'est pas la première fois que je dois apprendre à contrôler une nouvelle capacité, mais jamais ça a été lancé sur un des mes frères.

Sur un brigand qui tentait de nous faire du mal oui, une fois pour me déplacer près de quelqu'un pour le protéger oui, une fois j'ai accidentellement déplacé et agrandi la robe que pépé voulait que je mette sur lui à la place. Jamais un pouvoir s'est manifesté sur un de mes frères. Et ça me terrifie, qu'est ce qui se passera si la prochaine fois c'est un pouvoir plus offensif et que ça se développe pendant une dispute avec Ace par exemple ?

Oui je sais que j'arrive pas toujours à les contrôler, le lien qui a été formé avec Ma par exemple était pas volontaire mais j'ai réussi à l'accepter, mais ça je peux pas." Liana pleurait à la fin Pops la serrait contre lui pour la rassurer et en même temps il réfléchissait.

Sa fille avait un point, elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme ça à part...

Liana le sentit se figer, et quand elle leva la tête elle le vit extrêmement concentré.

"Papa ?" Liana

"J'ai peut être une idée pour t'aider mais je dois me renseigner un peu avant de t'en dire plus d'accord ?" Pops lui dit gentiment

Cette phrase avec le sourire et le regard rassura totalement Liana, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Elle hocha la tête, et ria quand il lui dit qu'il devait aller se coucher pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec les infirmières.

Elle lui dit bonne nuit et passa devant la porte de la chambre de Ma pour voir si il était endormi ou non, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas elle se précipita à la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de thé, qu'elle emmena ensuite à Ma pour qu'ils les boivent ensemble. C'était vite devenu une sorte de rituel, elle tenait compagnie à Marco quand il faisait de la paperasse et quand il en avait pas trop il lui montrait comment faire, les meilleurs calculs à faire pour économiser le plus. Ce genre de chose. Elle finissait toujours par s'endormir contre lui au bout d'un moment.

Le plus souvent c'était d'un sommeil sans rêves, Ma réussissait toujours à la protéger des cauchemars, mais pour une fois elle rêva de choses heureuses serrée contre Marco qui s'endormit rapidement ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, Izo prit une photo de la scène avant de les réveiller pour la journée.


	22. Chapter 22

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Liana avait parlé à Pops de ses problèmes par rapport à ses pouvoirs, il n'en avait pas reparlé mais son sourire rassurant la calmait et la faisait patienter. Sous son conseil elle en avait parlé à ses trois frères, elle n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter mais il lui avait demandé comment elle se sentirait dans le cas inverse. Les trois avaient été très encourageant et rassurant quand elle leur en avait parlé et ils n'étaient pas vexés qu'elle en ait parlé à Pops avant eux. Cela avait pris du temps mais tour à tour ils avaient réussi à accepter qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre, ils avaient une plus grande famille à présent. Une qui voulait les aider et ne les considérait pas comme un poids, c'était agréable, et ils avaient trouvé un rythme.

Ils étaient toujours aussi proche, Luffy pouvait souvent être trouvé accroché au dos de Ace ou Sabo, plus rarement Liana mais ça arrivait quand même. Pour Liana le plus souvent il la tenait par la main. Cela n'avait pas changé, il incluait juste des nouvelles personnes à s'accrocher en mode koala. Vista et Thatch le plus souvent. Namur aussi, il avait d'ailleurs mis un moment à s'habituer, ses frères l'acceptaient il n'y avait pas de doute mais ils étaient pas vraiment tactiles les uns envers les autres. Mais Luffy était quelqu'un qui recherchait toujours le contact, Namur avait fini par s'y habituer et même à le chercher un peu. Il était devenu plus courant de le voir passer une main dans les cheveux de Sabo ou de prendre Liana ou Luffy sur ses épaules, ou encore de chatouiller Ace...

Ils avaient bel et bien trouvé un nouveau rythme, ils se confiaient toujours leur problèmes mais ils n'en parlaient pas toujours de suite les uns avec les autres.

Elle était quand même contente de l'avoir fait puisque environ une semaine après sa conversation avec Pops il demanda aux commandants et aux quatre enfants de venir le voir dans sa chambre/bureau. Ils s'y réunirent se demandant ce qui se passait, après tout il était courant d'avoir des réunions avec les commandants et Pops, mais avec la fratrie ? Pas vraiment.

"Bien, je vous ai demandé de venir parce qu'il y quelques jours votre sœur est venu me voir parce qu'elle était inquiète." à ces mots les commandants regardèrent Liana, curieux et inquiets de savoir ce qui se passait, ses frères se rapprochèrent d'elle, Ace se cala derrière elle, Sabo et Luffy se mirent chacun d'un côté. "Elle était inquiète à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle ne sait pas ce dont elle est capable ou non donc elle ne peut pas toujours les contrôler, comme par exemple quand elle a transformé les cheveux blonds de Sabo en rose. Ça n'avait pas été volontaire."

"Oh princesse, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su je n'en aurai pas autant parlé. Excuse moi." Thatch dit en se mettant devant elle, devant s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur

"C'est ok Thatch, ça aidait tu sais, ça me faisait voir que c'était pas que négatif." Liana rassura, mais elle disait la vérité, sans Thatch elle aurait probablement bien plus paniqué

"Pourquoi tu devais l'encourager, hein ? Il aurait peut être arrêté avec ces blagues idiotes." Izo taquina

Ils plaisantèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les autres se joignant aussi à la fausse mini dispute, jusqu'à ce que Pops doive retourner au sujet de base.

"Elle avait peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un, je lui ai dit que je réfléchirais à une solution et je pense en avoir une." Pops expliqua

"Vraiment papa ?" Liana demanda avec espoir

"Oui, je connais un homme qui s'appelle Luc. Il travaillait pour le gouvernement mais a décidé de partir il y une dizaine d'année. Il s'est retrouvé sur mon bateau et nous avons discuté, il m'a appris qu'il venait d'une lignée de gens qui avaient parfois d'étranges pouvoirs, pas dus aux fruits du démon. Il me l'avait dit dans le cas où je croisais quelqu'un comme ça. Je l'avais quelque peu oublié je dois le reconnaître, mais heureusement je l'avais noté dans un de mes carnets." Pops expliqua

"Il pourrait entraîner Lia ?" Luffy questionna excité

"Oui et non, il n'a pas ces pouvoirs là, en revanche sur l'île où il est il m'a dit qu'il y avait un manoir. Accessible pour ceux avec ces pouvoirs étranges, et à l'intérieur des manuels pour apprendre à les contrôler." Pops, il leva la main pour interrompre "Dans le cas où tu décides d'y aller apprendre Liana, nous ne pourrons pas tous t'accompagner, tu seras avec juste un commandant. Tes frères ne viendront pas avec toi, je veux que ce soit clair."

Les trois garçons se mirent de suite à protester, mais là encore Pops les stoppa.

"Elle n'y va pas pour s'amuser, elle aura besoin de toute sa concentration pour pouvoir quitter l'île au plus vite. Elle serait sur l'archipel de Ken Toshi, celui des gladiateurs. Ils ne reconnaissent l'autorité d'aucun des empereurs du coup je ne pourrais pas garantir ta protection en permanence comme je le pourrai sur une des îles de mon territoire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faudrait pas de distraction." Pops dit calmement

"Tu veux que j'apprenne le plus vite possible pour revenir sur le Moby Dick."résuma Liana

"C'est correct, par contre ce ne sera pas avant qu'on se retrouve avec les deux autres navires. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur l'état de notre territoire avant de t'envoyer avec quelqu'un."Pops expliqua

"Je voudrais l'accompagner." Izo dit presque de suite après que Liana ait accepté d'y aller

"Pourquoi ?"Pops demanda au dessus des protestations des autres

"Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer avec un commandant autre qu'un de nous vu qu'elle ne les connaitrait pas assez bien. Pops tu ne peux pas te priver de Marco, Thatch et Namur. Hank tu as commencé à donner des leçons à Luffy et Vista tu le fais plus avec Sabo. En plus cela fait un moment que j'ai pas quitté le navire pour une mission." Izo finit avec un clin d’œil à Liana, ce qui la fit esquisser un sourire.

Pops accepta d'y réfléchir et la réunion se termina ensuite, mais ils savaient que dans le cas où ça pouvait se faire c'était presque garantit que ce serait Izo. Thatch n'était pas encore satisfait des compétences des autres chefs et il ne partirait pas tant qu'il aurait un doute au sujet de la nutrition de l'équipage. Marco était trop nécessaire au navire en tant que Second, et Namur était le navigateur en chef, Marco lui ayant laissé le poste quand il avait eu d'autres responsabilités.

Vista commençait à faire de sérieux progrès avec la technique de Sabo, il préférait manier le bô à l'épée du coup Vista avait un peu modifié ses leçons, et Hank était vraiment en train de progresser quand à la visée de Luffy.

Ils retrouveraient les deux autres bateaux de la flotte une semaine plus tard et après Pops fera part de sa décision par rapport à Liana. Une chose était apparente c'était que les trois frères étaient encore plus protecteurs envers elle qu'avant et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec elle. Ils faisaient du stock de souvenir tous les quatre apparemment.

Izo espérait vraiment pouvoir l'accompagner, il était curieux par rapport à ses pouvoirs il ne le niait pas, mais en plus c'était une occasion en or de se rapprocher d'avantage de sa petite sœur et de l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres.


	23. Chapter 23

Liana était épuisée, elle était sur un bateau avec Izo en direction de l'archipel de Ken Toshi afin d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant, en effet non seulement elle avait rencontré tout les commandants de Barbe Blanche mais en plus ses frères n'avaient pas du tout été d'accord pour la laisser partir. Tous, même Sabo, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu comprendre que si ils venaient avec elle non seulement ça risquait d'être ennuyant pour eux selon ce qu'elle faisait, mais qu'en plus ça risquait de la déconcentrer.

"Tes frères seront vraiment une force à prendre en compte quand ils seront plus vieux." Izo dit après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient le bon cap par rapport à l'Eternal Pose

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait fallu cinq commandant chacun pour les stopper. Et en plus Luffy a failli réussir à nous rejoindre." Liana dit en repensant à la scène du départ. Izo avait, heureusement, mis toutes les affaires nécessaires pour eux deux à bord du bateau avant de remonter pour dire qu'il fallait partir et donc pour qu'ils puissent faire leur adieux.

A partir de là ça avait été guerre ouverte. Liana avait été saisie par ses frères qui refusaient de la lâcher, et elle ne pouvait même pas se téléporter vu qu'ils la serraient contre eux. Enfin elle pouvait mais comme ils viendraient avec elle l'intérêt était plus que minime.

En voyant les problèmes pour leur sœur, les commandants avaient décidé d'intervenir. Ils avaient sous estimé la force des garçons par contre. Au début seuls Namur, Marco et Hank s'étaient approchés de Sabo, Luffy et Ace. Mais les trois avaient eu vite fait de se libérer des prises, après tout ils avaient du se libérer plus d'une fois de la prise de pépé et s'était bien pire que ce que les trois commandants avaient fait.

Au final pour que Liana puisse partir il avait fallu que Bleinheim (commandant de la 9°division), Thatch, Squardo (commandant de la 12°division) et Kingdew(commandant de la 11° division) aident Hank à maintenir Ace.

Sabo quand à lui était retenu par Joz (commandant de la 3°), Curiel (commandant de la 10°), Rakuyou (commandant de la 7°), Blamenco (commandant de la 6°) et Namur.

Luffy avait représenté la difficulté la plus surprenante, surtout avec son corps élastique, Marco avait reçu de l'aide de la part de Atmos (13° division), Vista, Jiru (14° division), et Fossa (15° division).

"Oui, mais je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est vraiment débrouillard ou si c'est parce que Marco, Vista et même Fossa étaient pas des plus motivés. Ces trois là avaient vraiment l'air de vouloir te garder avec eux. Pour Marco c'est pas surprenant, il est vraiment une mère poule encore plus avec vous, et je suis sûr que vos petits moment le soir où tu vas passer du temps avec lui pendant qu'il fait de la paperasserie va lui manquer.

Vista c'était pas trop surprenant non plus il t'adore, encore plus depuis que lui as demandé si il voudrait bien t'apprendre l'escrime. Mais de toute façon c'est un gros nounours.

Non le plus choquant c'était Fossa, après tout tu l'as rencontré la semaine dernière mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils sera encore plus inquiet pour toi que Marco... Enfin peut être pas à ce point mais presque." Izo se perdit un peu dans son discours faisant sourire Liana.

Izo avait raison par rapport à Fossa il avait de suite pris en affection la petite fille. Les garçons aussi mais Liana un peu plus. Ça avait été le contraire pour d'autres commandants par contre, il n'y avait pas à dire les commandants avaient tous étaient entortillés autour des doigts des enfants. Plus ou moins visiblement selon les cas, mais Izo craignait vraiment le jour où un des petits seraient blessés, l'équipage allait être fou furieux. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, Izo adorait vraiment les quatre derniers, mais il était quand même plus relâché avec eux que d'autre, il s'était même trouvé à penser que ce serait drôle quand les quatre seraient adolescents et que les gens commenceraient à s'intéresser à eux. Enfin drôle dans un côté quelque peu sadique quand même. Mais bon ils étaient des pirates.

Il avait été très amusé néanmoins par Fossa, il avait toujours su que Fossa avait un grand cœur mais après avoir connu Liana pour moins d'une heure il l'adorait déjà. Au début la petite avait été un peu intimidé par sa taille mais après avoir passé autant de temps avec Namur, Vista et Pops, elle avait réussi à passer outre.

"C'est bête qu'ils me manquent déjà ?" la question de Liana tira Izo de ses pensées

"Non bien sur que non. Vous n'avez presque jamais été séparé et la dernière fois ça c'est mal fini. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne laissera rien vous arriver." Izo rassura, en voyant qu'elle était toujours inquiète il décida d'ajouter "En plus mes frères aussi me manquent, tout le monde me manque. Mais au moins on est pas seuls pas vrai ?"

"Non, on est ensemble." Liana acquiesça en se blottissant contre Izo "Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?" elle demanda après un moment de tranquilité

"J'en suis convaincu, tu as réussi à apprendre à contrôler chacun de tes pouvoirs toute seule jusque là. Maintenant tu vas avoir de l'aide et des instructions, donc ça ne pourra que s'arranger." Izo rassura

Il commença ensuite à chanter une berceuse pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ils avaient trois jours de voyage avant l'arrivée à Ken Toshi, Pops n'avait pas pu les amener plus près ça aurait attiré trop d'attention, et avec l'archipel pas loin du territoire de Kaido, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'attention. Mais de toute façon Izo savait très bien que pour les prochaines semaines le Moby Dick ou un des autres vaisseaux de leur flotte, voire même des navires alliés, au moins un serait en permanence à proximité au cas où.

Il avait hâte d'arriver, Izo était extrèmement curieux par rapport aux pouvoirs de sa petite sœur.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Izo et Liana arrivèrent à l'archipel de Ken Toshi quatre jours après leur départ du Moby Dick, ils avaient été ralentis par des courants contraires, mais ils y étaient enfin. Izo était déjà à terre et avait levé une main pour aider Liana à descendre mais elle semblait hésiter.

"Puce qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Izo demanda inquiet, il voyait l'angoisse dans les beaux yeux verts mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué

"Tu connais Mr Luc ?" Liana lui demanda à la place de répondre

"Non, je n'étais pas là quand il est passé au Moby Dick. J'ai rejoint Pops il y a six ans, et Luc est passé il y a dix ans. Pourquoi ?" Izo demanda, ne se formalisant pas du manque de réponse, il attendait parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui en donnerait une

"Tu .. tu crois qu'il me fera du mal ?" Liana finit par demander d'une petite voix

Izo se serait tapé la tête contre un mur, comment ils avaient fait pour oublier ce détail, avant les commandants les seuls au courant de ses pouvoirs étaient ses trois frères personne d'autre à part les Dursley qui l'avaient traité de monstre. Elle était terrifiée parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment cet inconnu allait réagir. Ils auraient du y penser. Il remonta avec aise et d'un seul mouvement à bord du petit bateau et la serra contre lui. Notant avec joie qu'elle se serrait d'avantage contre son torse et qu'elle ne se tendait plus dès qu'un adulte la touchait.

"Ma puce, je veux que tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire d'accord ?" Izo demanda et continua une fois qu'il eut senti son hochement de tête "Bien, Pops ne t'enverrait jamais chez quelqu'un qui te ferait du mal. Mais même si il s'était trompé et tout et tout, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal tant que tu es avec moi d'accord ? Tu es ma petite sœur et je te protégerait ma puce. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Luc."

Il la laissa pleurer tranquillement, la réconfortant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se distancer de lui et il la laissa faire. Elle leva un visage déterminé et il voyait même une lueur d’espièglerie dans son regard.

"Je suis pas petite, j'en ai marre d'être toujours la petite sœur." Liana dit avec un sourire, cela fit rire Izo. Liana disait ça de temps en temps et même si d'habitude elle le pensait là c'était plus pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. "En plus c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous des vieux."

Ce commentaire taquin valut à la petite fille une séance de chatouille, après tout personne ne disait à Izo qu'il était vieux et s'en sortait sans dommage. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle cria grâce, elle était totalement à bout de souffle. Pour la rassurer d'avantage il la leva et l'installa sur ses épaules. Liana eut un moment d'arrêt surprise par l'action mais elle s'accrocha vite quand Izo se mit en marche, tout en faisant attention au cheveux, elle ne voulait surtout pas abimer la coiffure de son frère.

Ce dernier lui confia ensuite la carte vitale de Luc, qu'il avait donné à Barbe Blanche au cas où, pour qu'elle puisse les guider tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent vite à une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville, un homme était dehors il était en train de couper du bois mais sa position indiquait qu'il les avait vu.

"Vous êtes Luc ?" Izo demanda en approchant

"Oui, que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir chez moi le commandant de la 16e division de Barbe Blanche Izo à la Gâchette ?" Luc répondit poliment mais avec une note gardée dans sa voix

"Je suis envoyé par Pops, Liana a des qualités que vos ancêtres avaient apparemment. On se demandait si vous pourriez nous aider à les contrôler." Izo expliqua

"Pourquoi vous voulez les contrôler ?" Luc demanda en changeant légèrement la position de son corps afin de pouvoir attaquer

"Parce qu'elle a peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime par accident. Nous ne sommes pas le gouvernement je vous le rappelle et notre équipage n'abuserait jamais ainsi d'un enfant quelque soit le pouvoir qu'il ou elle possède." Izo répondit sèchement

Il y eut un moment de silence, les deux hommes se jugeant du regard pour déterminer la vérité ou l'affirmer selon la personne.

"Vous pouvez m'aider ?" Liana finit par demander pour briser la tension qui les enveloppait

La question adoucit le visage de Luc qui acquiesça.

"Oui, enfin je peux te conduire là où tu pourras apprendre. N'ayant pas moi même des pouvoirs je ne peux pas te dire comment les contrôler." Luc dit en commençant à marcher

"Où nous conduisez nous ?" Izo demanda, il n'avait pas bougé, il voulait une réponse avant d'emmener la petite fille, qui était toujours sur ses épaules, où que ce soit.

"Mes ancêtres avaient fait construire un manoir, un où seuls ceux avec de la magie peuvent y entrer. Et ceux qui les accompagnent aussi, mais un sans magie seul ne peut pas y accéder. Je n'ai jamais pu y aller mais je sais qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque avec des livres de magie. Par contre il y a un test à l'entrée, pour protection vous comprenez." Luc commença tout en montrant le chemin, Izo finissant pas le suivre mais restant derrière au cas où

"Un test ? Quel genre de test ?" Izo demanda curieux

"Il y a à l'entrée le roi des Serpents, le Basilik. C'était le serpent de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard. Vous devez gagner son respect pour entrer totalement. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un des serpents les plus dangereux qui existe. Voire même le plus dangereux." Luc expliqua

En entendant que sa petite sœur allait devoir gagner le respect d'un serpent très dangereux Izo fut nettement moins emballé par l'idée, mais c'est en voyant la taille du serpent qu'il eut envie de fuir. Avec Liana bien entendu.

Ce monstre était énorme, et ses crochets aussi. Liana était plus petite qu'un des crochets. Izo n'avait jamais eu autant peur de sa vie que quand il vit sa petite soeur adorée s'avancer vers le serpent et commencer à siffler le langage des serpents, devant la gueule du monstre. Il priait de toutes ses forces que rien de grave ne se produise tout en maintenant un œil très alerte sur la situation prêt à se saisir d'elle au moindre mouvement du serpent et à se tirer de là en vitesse.

Une chose était sûre Izo n'avait pas besoin de poudre en ce moment pour avoir la peau blanche, sa peau était même plus pâle que la poudre.

Heureusement le serpent la jugea digne et partit se recoucher un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Izo se défit alors de la prise que Luc avait eu sur son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il n'intervienne pas. Il savait que ça avait été nécessaire mais il n'avait pas du tout aimer ça. Il se précipita ensuite vers Liana qui avait quand même l'air pâle et la l'inspecta de la tête au pied pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Il n'avait rien vu dans les mouvement du serpent mais mieux valait vérifier.

Une fois fait il la serra très fort contre lui.

"Ne me refais jamais, jamais tu m'entends un coup pareil. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur que de te voir devant sa gueule. J'ai perdu vingt ans de ma vie là." Izo murmura dans les cheveux noirs de la petite fille

"Promis Izo. Mais tu sais Jörmugand est pas méchant, très seul par contre." Liana répondit à son grand frère

"Jörmugand ?" Izo interrogea surpris

"Oui c'est le nom du serpent. Salazar Serpentard, son ami, était passionné par la mythologie nordique, apparemment c'est une des religions qui existaient dans le monde des sorciers." Liana dit avec un sourire

Izo nota avec plaisir qu'elle disait le monde des sorciers et pas mon monde ou quelque chose du genre.

"Ils donne vraiment des noms bizarres quand même. Il a dit autre chose sinon ?" Izo demanda en se sentant un peu bête pour demander l'avis d'un serpent

"Il m'a juste indiqué la bibliothèque. On peut regarder ce qu'il y a avant d’appeler papa et les autres ?" Liana demanda avec des yeux de chiens battus

Même si Izo avait voulu résister, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'avait aucune chance de succès.

"Bien sûr comme ça on leur dira ce que tu vas apprendre."Izo dit en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle se laissa faire, profitant de l'attention, et lui ça lui permettait de se rassurer qu'elle était bien vivante. Il espérait sérieusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre surprise de ce genre sinon il allait rentrer au Moby Dick avec un problème cardiaque et des cheveux blancs comme Pops.

Il suivit les directions que lui donnait Liana, Luc suivant, et ils arrivèrent vite devant une énorme bibliothèque. Jamais Izo avait vu une telle quantité de livre. C'était indescriptible. Ils firent le tour de la pièce en observant les différentes catégories.

**Magie Fourchelangue,**

**Runes classique, Runes de Sang, Runes égyptienne,..**

**Potions,**

**Sortilèges,**

**Métamorphose : Métamorphose animale, Métamorphose humaine partielle, Animagus,**

**Magie élémentale,**

**Divination,**

**Arithmancie,**

**Rituels,**

**Création de sorts,**

Pour n'en citer que quelques uns. 

Après avoir demandé la permission à Luc, vu que c'était son ancêtre quand même, puis au serpent, ainsi qu'à Izo, Liana commença à sélectionner quelques livres pour commencer. Izo l'aida, avec Luc, à trouver les livres pour débutants.

Une fois qu'ils eurent sélectionnés une dizaine de livre ils quittèrent le manoir. Luc les aida ensuite à amarrer leur bateau dans un endroit pas loin de chez lui et à quelque distance de la ville et du port donc. Ce qui était mieux pour éviter les ennuis, puis il les laissa avec l'arrangement qu'ils viendraient dîner chez lui.

Izo et Liana se préparèrent ensuite à passer l'appel à Pops. Pas vraiment enclins à le faire étant donné que ça voulait dire que tous les frères surprotecteurs et Ma et Pops allaient apprendre que la petite dernière avait du faire face à un serpent bien plus gros que le Moby Dick. Une conversation qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'avoir.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Barbe Blanche était inquiet, quand il était jeune il avait toujours désiré une famille, il l'avait trouvé dans son équipage avec ses fils et filles. Il avait su dès la première fois qu'un de ses fils avait été blessé que ce serait plus difficile d'être père qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il ne l'avait pas regretté, ses fils étaient forts et adultes ils pouvaient se débrouiller. Il était toujours inquiet avant un combat et ne pouvait se détendre que quand il était sur que tout le monde allait bien mais il avait appris à le gérer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Quatre enfants dont il avait du gagner leur confiance, une tâche qui avait semblé impossible mais à laquelle lui et certains de ses fils avaient réussi. Une fois que les enfants avaient eu confiance ils s'étaient transformés, rassurés de savoir que leur passé ne comptait pas pour les pirates ils s'étaient ouverts à eux. Ace était devenu un vrai farceur pour le plus grand bonheur de Thatch et l'horreur de tout le monde, les deux étaient vraiment brillant ensemble. Encore plus quand Sabo se joignait à eux, il était vraiment très intelligent, mais la plupart du temps le blond posait des questions sur tout à tout le monde.

Luffy lui était une boule d'énergie ou qu'il soit. Il posait des questions étranges et très innocentes à tout le monde lorsqu'un de ses frères ou sa sœur ne le stoppaient pas. Mais il était absolument adorable, même quand il accompagnait ses frères pour faire des blagues il était impossible de lui en vouloir. Et Barbe Blanche avait bien vu qu'il faisait encore plus l'idiot lorsqu'un quelqu'un était triste, surtout Liana pour les faire rire. Il avait cette capacité de se faire aimer par tout le monde, un don rare mais extrêmement précieux. Un don plus gênant en revanche était la capacité qu'il avait de se fourrer dans des ennuis en tout genre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'enfant élastique était tombé à l'eau.

Les trois garçons lui étaient extrêmement précieux, il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait les voir grandir. Mais Liana elle était différente de ses frères, et pas seulement à cause de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait vu l'horreur du monde et avait été rejeté par beaucoup, tout comme Ace, mais elle n'avait pas été en colère contrairement à son frère. Non elle s'était juste isolée et avait été méfiante du monde qui l'entourait. De tous elle était celle qu'il voulait le plus protéger, elle était la plus jeune apparemment, mais c'était elle dans son ensemble qui donnait cette envie. Elle était encore capable d'une telle douceur et compassion envers le monde qu'il voulait la protéger à tout prix.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu à quel point elle avait pris de l'importance dans la vie à bord jusqu'à son départ avec Izo.

Thatch, et les trois farceurs ne faisaient plus de blagues, ou très peu. Marco était plus fatigué, n'aillant personne pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'heure, et il était plus triste sans elle. Même chose pour Namur et Hank.

Mais ceux qui prenaient son absence était les trois jeunes, ils étaient plus facilement en colère et plus difficile à calmer, c'était un cauchemar de les faire aller au bain, ils regardaient toujours l'horizon, ils mangeaient même avec moins d'appétit. Luffy souriait moins et faisait des cauchemars. Il n'avait pas été séparé de Liana depuis leur rencontre à part quand il l'avait cru morte. Pas un bon souvenir du tout.

Ce qui n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses pour tout le monde fut la nouvelle que Liana allait être en contact avec un serpent plus gros que le Moby Dick, Marco avait été horrifié et même Barbe Blanche avait été tenté d'aller les chercher et de les remettre à bord. Mais il savait que Liana devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et sa jeune fille lui avait assuré que Jörmugand, le serpent ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il s'était donc laissé convaincre, le fait qu'Izo lui avait dit qu'il tirerait dans les yeux du serpent au premier mouvement suspect avait aussi aidé.

Bizarrement les trois frères avaient accepté sans soucis le fait que Liana serait en contact avec un animal extrêmement mortel, ils avaient confiance en son jugement.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient à Ken Toshi, et ils appelaient tous les deux jours pour donner des nouvelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de tout ce qu'elle apprenait mais c'était facile d'entendre l'enthousiasme dans la voix de Liana, même dans celle d'Izo. Son fils était fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait tous les jours c'était évident. Mais là Barbe Blanche était inquiet.

Izo avait appelé il y a une demi heure inquiet et demandant à parler à Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Liana s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à bord du navire et refusait d'en sortir, Izo avait juste eu le temps de dire qu'elle avait appris quelque chose à propos de son passé avant que les trois n'arrivent pour parler à leur sœur. Ils s'étaient à leur tour enfermés dans leur chambre afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Et bien que tout l'équipage soit extrêmement curieux d'en savoir plus ils respectaient tous le manque d'information. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir, juste qu'ils s'abstenaient d'écouter à la porte.

Finalement Sabo revint avec l'escargophone, il le donna à Marco avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Izo était toujours en ligne.

"Izo, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Pops demanda de suite "Comment va t'elle ?"

"Elle est endormie, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit mais ça a aidé en tout cas. " Izo soupira à l'autre bout du fil, on pouvait sentir qu'il avait été inquiet et qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé se sentir impuissant comme ça

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé fils ? Je suis dans ma chambre avec les commandants." Pops ajouta la deuxième partie après un moment d'hésitation de la part de son commandant

"Liana était un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Elle avait apparemment un peu trop forcé ses réserves de magie au cours de ces derniers jours, mais elle était vraiment déterminé à réussir ses exercices de métamorphose. Du coup pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu mais qu'on ne perde pas une journée complète après nos exercices physiques du matin, elle se débrouille de mieux en mieux avec une lame Vista. Ça se voit qu'elle préfère plus les poignards mais elle a fait des progrès à l'épée." Izo commence à expliquer avant de partir un peu dans une tangente

"Izo, explique yoi." Marco ordonna, il était inquiet à propos de celle qui était devenue sa fille adoptive et bien qu'il soit ravi d'entendre ses progrès c'était pas du tout le moment

"Oui, désolé. Donc après nos exercices du matin qui aident aussi pour son usage de la magie puisqu'on améliore son endurance je me suis dit qu'on pouvait étudier l'histoire de son monde. On avait pas vraiment étudié le sujet et elle préférait voir plus pour les runes mais je savais que si on étudiait les runes elle réussirait à me convaincre d'en essayer un peu et c'était non. Pas de magie. Du coup on a commencé à lire à propos de l'histoire. On a trouvé un livre qui s'écrit tout seul en fonction des événements de ce monde. D'après ce que j'ai lu des runes, et si je dois me fier à l'expression de Liana qui est fasciné par les runes c'est vraiment quelque chose de magnifique en terme de magie et très compliqué à réaliser.

Donc on a étudié l'histoire, on a commencé dans le dernier siècle de son monde, on voulait pas remonter trop loin quand même. Il y a eu plusieurs guerres au cours de cette période, dont une qui était encore en cours lors de la naissance de la puce. Et on a découvert quelque chose qui complique un peu tout." Izo était en train d'éviter de parler de ça mais son père l'en empêcha et le poussa à continuer "Bon il y avait un type assez taré qui voulait tuer tout le monde il se faisait appeler Voldemort. Ridicule mais passons, apparemment les sorciers arrivaient pas à le stopper jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il aille tenter de tuer une famille. Les parents de Liana et elle avec. Ses parents sont morts mais elle par un quelconque miracle elle a survécu, et l'expérience de se recevoir un sort de mort n'a laissé que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front.

Les sorciers ont ensuite décidé qu'elle était une héroïne et ils l'ont surnommé 'La Survivante' ou 'La fille qui a survécu'. Ils sont totalement tarés. Mais voilà le hic qui complique les choses, elle est une figure importante pour ce monde et il y a des chances que 'Albus Dumbledore' le leader de la Lumière et du Plus Grand Bien veuille la récupérer vu que selon le livre c'est lui qui l'a placé après la mort des parents de Liana avec ses monstres qu'elle a du appeler famille. Il y avait une photo, qui bouge totalement étrange, du gars en question un vieil homme avec longue barbe blanche et tenues ridicules et elle dit ne l'avoir jamais vu. Il ne devrait pas la chercher vraiment, si il est au courant qu'elle a disparu, avant les onze ans de la puce vu que c'est à cet âge qu'ils vont à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie.

On n'a pas encore trouvé comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver ici, mais Jörmugand pense que c'était de la magie accidentelle, et comme Liana a dit qu'elle avait souhaité avant de se retrouver devant Luffy qu'elle voulait être quelque part où on ne lui ferait pas de mal et où elle serait heureuse c'est possible, selon le serpent. Il ne se rappelle plus par contre comment Salazar Serpentard, sérieux c'est quoi ces noms ? a fait pour les transporter ici et on ne sait pas si la magie possible est toujours connue et si oui si ça va ou non dans les deux sens."

"Tu es en train de nous dire yoi, que le salopard qui a placé Liana dans une famille abusive voudra probablement la récupérer pour la ramener dans son monde yoi. Juste pour sa putain d'image." Marco explosa

"Ouais, je suis loin d'être content aussi. Mais Liana elle a flippé, un moment elle est à côté de moi pâle comme un linge en regardant le livre, l'instant suivant quand j'ai essayé de la prendre dans mes bras elle était plus là. J'ai totalement paniqué, je me suis précipité au bateau priant pour qu'elle y soit ou sinon que je puisse vous joindre en espérant qu'elle soit avec vous et je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre. J'ai tenté de lui parler de la rassurer mais elle me répondait pas et refusait d'ouvrir sa porte. J'ai donc appelé espérant que les trois frères pourraient l'aider. Ça a marché." Izo expliqua ensuite en soupirant de temps en temps la situation l'avait vraiment fait paniquer

Aucun des commandants n'auraient voulu être à sa place, ne pas savoir où Liana était comme ça ..

"Est ce que tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de la protéger de cet autre monde et de faire en sorte qu'elle reste ici ?" Pops demanda ensuite

"Je vais chercher. La bibliothèque est vraiment immense du coup je commencerai dès que la puce voudra s'y remettre. Je pourrais chercher quand elle travaille sur la théorie ou qu'elle s'entraîne à un exercice. " Izo dit après un moment

"Fais ça, nous devons trouver un moyen d'empêcher ces gens de s'en prendre à votre jeune sœur. Personne ne touche à notre famille impunément." Pops dit ensuite avec de la fureur dans les yeux "J'aimerai aussi parler à Liana quand elle pourra d'accord ?"

"Pas de soucis Pops, je lui dirai quand elle sera réveillée." Izo assura

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de raccrocher, Barbe Blanche resta un moment réveille cette nuit là inquiet à propos de sa jeune fille. Si une personne osait lui faire du mal ils lui feraient connaître l'enfer de cela il était sûr.


	26. Chapter 26

Joie, excitation, Izo n'en revenait pas il avait vu tellement d'émotions dans les yeux de Liana ces derniers mois. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître aussi et savait que si avant il aimait déjà la petite fille à présent il était totalement sous le charme. Il était heureux d'avoir choisi cette mission de l'accompagner, et pas que pour voir comment on pouvait écrire des runes dans des objets pour les rendre plus solides ou autres, ou encore voir les choses voler sans problème. Il avait même vu Liana transformer des objets en d'autres choses, c'était même retrouvé avec des oreilles de chat par accident un jour. Chose qui avait été décidé resterait entre eux deux.

Il n'arrivait parfois pas à croire que c'était la même petite fille qu'il avait rencontré quand elle était venue chercher Luffy sur le Moby Dick avec ses deux autres frères et des yeux verts froid, à présent ils étaient emplis d'émotions positives. Ils brillaient, encore plus quand elle faisait de la magie complexe.

Mais même si Izo était ravi d'être avec elle sur l'archipel, de lire à propos de ce monde qui le dégoutait, de la voir s'épanouir dans le découverte de ses pouvoirs, le Moby Dick et sa famille lui manquaient, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour elle, elle n'avait jamais été séparé de Luffy depuis son arrivée dans ce monde et pas de Sabo et Ace depuis qu'ils étaient devenus frères et sœurs, à l'exception des événements qui les avaient poussé à partir.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'archipel début septembre et ils pouvaient enfin partir. Liana avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs et bien que le contrôle ne soit pas encore parfait, loin de là, elle savait comment apprendre à présent. Elle pouvait aussi prendre des livres de la bibliothèque pour continuer ses études. Luc avait accepté aussi de lui en envoyer régulièrement, du coup elle renverrait les livres qu'elle avait fini à chaque nouvelle arrivée.

C'était le jour du départ et Izo observait avec amusement à quel point Luc ne voulait pas voir partir Liana, l'homme revêche et distant qu'ils avaient rencontré n'était plus du tout comme ça avec elle, bien au contraire. Ils étaient dans le manoir, elle avait tenu à dire au revoir au basilik aussi. Ils étaient en train de discuter dans cette langue étrange, Izo avait tenté d'apprendre et Liana avait essayé de lui enseigner mais en vain. Il comprenait l'écriture, un peu en tout cas, mais il n'arrivait pas à le parler.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?" Izo demanda un peu inquiet en voyant le choc sur son visage

"Oui, mais il me dit qu'il a des cadeaux pour moi." Liana dit avec choc évident dans sa voix

Cela fit grincer les dents de Izo, il savait que le choc n'était pas du au fait qu'un gigantesque et très mortel serpent voulait lui donner quoique ce soit mais plus au fait qu'on veuille lui donner quelque chose en général. Ça avait été la même chose pour son anniversaire, et il savait que ça allait être la même chose pour Noël dans deux semaines.

Il suivit Liana qui suivait les indications que lui avait donné le serpent, elle ouvrit donc une petite cache dans le mur et en sortit différentes affaires. Il s'installa à côté d'elle pour observer les présents de Jörmugand. Il y avait deux dagues en un métal étrange qu'Izo n'avait jamais vu et avec un rapide coup d'oeil à Luc l'assura qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation, il y avait aussi un rouleau de parchemin. Liana se jeta dessus évidemment, provoquant un léger rire d'Izo, il était toujours amusé par la soif de connaissance qu'elle possédait. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec elle et à l'aider dans ses études pour reconnaître des runes. 

"Ce sont des runes de protection contre la magie, si on les grave dans des objets qu'on porte cela devrait bloquer les sorts." Liana expliqua ce que lui disait le serpent

"Et pour les dagues, en quoi elles sont ?" Izo demanda

"Apparemment elles ont été forgé par des gobelins en présent pour Salazar Serpentard." Liana n'expliqua pas davantage et ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils avaient fait ensemble des recherches sur les créatures du monde d'origine de Liana et ils avaient donc lu que les lames des gobelins avaient la propriété d'absorber les éléments qui pouvaient les rendre plus fortes et qu'elles étaient très durables. "Jorm dit qu'il y a de son venin sur les lames, quand je les manie si je désire blesser mon adversaire avec je n'ai qu'à le souhaiter, ce ne sera que dans ce cas que ça fonctionnera, sinon c'est juste des dagues."

L'idée que sa petite sœur allait porter sur elle des armes avec un poison mortel était à la fois réconfortante et extrêmement inquiétante. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas les lui arracher quand elle fit couler son sang sur les lames. C'était un rituel pour qu'on ne puisse pas les lui voler à part en cas de mort. Il ne perdit pas de temps à la soigner néanmoins.

Après avoir soigneusement mis le rouleau de parchemin dans son sac et accrocher les dagues à sa ceinture ils purent quitter le manoir. Les adieux avec Luc furent moins émotifs que ce qu'Izo avait craint, mais bon l'homme était un ancien assassin donc il savait se contrôler. Une fois fait ils purent monter à bord de leur bateau, Izo étant allé ranger les livres que Liana avait choisi pour la suite un peu plus tôt et reprendre la mer.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard joyeux une fois qu'ils furent en mer, l'expérience avait été extraordinaire mais ils étaient des pirates, ils vivaient pour la mer et le fait d'être à terre pendant un peu plus de trois mois avait été difficile pour eux.

"Si le vent et les courants continuent comme ça et que tu es d'accord pour naviguer de nuit on sera sur le Moby Dick demain matin." Izo avertit Liana, qui n'avait aucun problème à rester éveillée si ça voulait dire retrouver ses frères le plus tôt possible, et son Papa et sa Ma ainsi que les autres.

"Ce sera une jolie surprise." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Oui on pourra les surprendre quand ils sont encore pas trop réveillé en plus, le meilleur moment." Izo

C'était donc décidé, ils discutèrent tout au long de la nuit, Izo ayant des projets vestimentaires pour Liana. Ils en avaient discuté et elle avait accepté d'essayer au moins, mais elle ne promettait rien. Les tentatives de son pépé pour l'habiller l'avait traumatisé sur les habits féminins, et ce n'était que le fait qu'elle avait confiance en Izo qu'elle acceptait de retenter l'expérience.

Ils arrivèrent peu après le lever du soleil en vue du Moby Dick, et en voyant le signe de Barbe Blanche sur la voile, Izo l'avait mis quand ils avaient été un peu éloigné de l'archipel, ceux de garde ne sonnèrent pas l'alarme. Il était encore suffisamment tôt pour que les gens debout soient tous dans le réfectoire.

Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leur cabines respectives, Liana n'était pas inquiète elle sentait que ses frères, Papa, Ma, et les commandants à bord étaient tous dans le réfectoire.

Elle retrouva Izo à l'entrée de la salle et ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'entrer discrètement. Ça allait être amusant.

 


	27. Chapter 27

"Liana me manque. Vous croyez qu'elle va rentrer bientôt ?" Luffy demanda en repoussant son assiette qui était encore remplie

"Pour la énième fois Luffy on sait pas. Mais elle et Izo ne devraient pas trop tarder. Probablement demain." Sabo souffla d'une manière agacée, ce n'était pas la première fois loin de là qu'il devait répéter cela, depuis que le Moby Dick avait mis le cap dans la direction de leur petite sœur Luffy avait posé cette question, même Ace le demandait souvent, pas qu'à Sabo en revanche, à Ma et aux autres commandants aussi. 

Pops était quelque peu amusé par les têtes tristes que ses fils faisaient, cette petite fille avait vraiment réussi à gagner une place dans leur cœur. Son sourire disparut remplacer par un soupir et une mine pensive, même à lui elle manquait. Il la cherchait souvent du regard, et quand il racontait des histoires au plus jeune il ajoutait toujours des détails sur les animaux avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là pour les entendre.

Izo manquait aussi, mais c'était habituel pour un commandant de partit pour une courte ou plus longue période afin de remplir une mission. Non Pops appréhendait vraiment le fait que Luffy était toujours décidé à partir comme son propre pirate à 17 ans et que Liana voulait l'accompagner. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils s'habitueraient peu à peu, après tout il ne voulait pas priver un de ses fils de son rêve juste pour qu'il reste avec eux. Et le rêve de Luffy n'était pas qu'un rêve mais aussi une promesse. Et il n'osait pas penser à convaincre sa jeune fille de rester sur le Moby Dick, Davy Jones seul savait quelle sorte d'ennui Luffy pouvait s'attirer seul. L'aperçu qu'ils en avaient eu dans les trois derniers mois, avec Ace et Sabo pour le surveiller, était inquiétant.

"Quand elle reviendra je ne la quitterai pas des yeux. J'ai presque envie de l'enfermer dans notre cabine pour qu'elle ne reparte pas." Ace dit au bout d'un moment

"Moi je la lâcherai pas, je resterai accroché à elle." Luffy ajouta

"Ouah, ça donne envie de rentrer dis don, enfermement et surveillance permanente. Bienvenue à la maison. Ça me donne plutôt envie de repartir pas toi Iso ?" la voix de Liana se fit entendre à l'entrée du hall

Avant que les gens puissent vraiment comprendre qui était devant elle, elle avait réussi à prouver qu'elle avait contrôle de ses pouvoirs : Ace avait des oreilles de chat et des moustaches, Luffy avait un maquillage de clown, Sabo était tout en vert et Thatch avait un bec.

"Bien joué ma puce, tu avais raison étudier les sorts de blagues en tout genre était une bonne idée." Izo la félicita, il était en train de prendre de multiples photos de Thatch

Liana n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre, au son de la voix du cross-dresser les trois frères étaient revenus à la vie et s'étaient jetés sur elle. Elle était entre eux dans un énorme câlin auquel Marco, puis les autres commandants s'ajoutèrent rapidement.

Pops observa la scène en soulagement et bonheur pendant un moment, comme tout les autres pirates, certains avaient même la larme à l’œil, il avait souhaité la bienvenue à Izo qui était lui aussi content de rentrer.

"Bon retour à la maison ma fille." Pops finit par dire, voulant lui aussi passer un moment avec Liana.

Liana réussit avec quelques difficultés à s'extraire de l'embrasse et elle se précipita dans les bras de Barbe Blanche avec quelques acrobaties pour y arriver.

"Je suis à la maison papa." Liana chuchota mais le demi géant l'entendit sans aucun problème et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Luffy, Sabo et Ace ne semblaient pas prêts à la laisser hors de leur embrasse parce qu'ils ne perdirent pas de temps à la rejoindre sur les genoux de Pops, Ma se joignant à eux rapidement.

"Ne pars plus comme ça Liana, ils ont été une horreur. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les faire se laver mais ça a été un combat." Hank ne perdit pas de temps à se plaindre, une fois que Liana eut relevé les sorts sur tout le monde concerné

"Ouais, et aucun contrôle pour ne pas vider le garde manger quand t'es pas là." Thatch ajouta se rappelant sans problème son choc un matin quand il se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner et qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien

Ce fut comme si les deux commandants avaient ouverts un barrage, tout le monde commença à se plaindre des trois terreurs et à supplier Liana de ne plus partir. Liana écouta tout cela avec un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse, non seulement elle avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs donc elle ne risquait plus de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait accidentellement, mais en plus elle était entre ses trois frères, sur les genoux de son papa et avec sa Ma qui lui passait la main dans les cheveux, sans compter que les autres commandants étaient aussi là, enfin ceux sur le bateau en tout cas. Même si elle allait revoir les autres rapidement après tout c'était presque Noël.

 

"Comment vas tu alors ?" Pops demanda quand ils se retrouvèrent en petit comité : les commandants, Pops et la fratrie

"Ça va. Je suis en contrôle à présent et je sais ce que je peux faire ou non. J'ai plus de possibilité que je pensais pour tout dire et Luc va m'envoyer des livres pour que je puisse continuer à en apprendre d'avantage. "Liana répondit avec un sourire enthousiaste, elle ,tout comme Sabo, adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était le cas aussi pour Ace et Luffy mais eux avaient plus besoin d'un côté pratique à la théorie.

"Tu vas pas partir pas vrai ?" Luffy demanda d'une petite voix mais avec un regard défiant, quand il en avait appris plus sur l'histoire de sa sœur, quand ils avaient appris quand était vraiment son anniversaire, qui étaient ses parents, ce genre de chose il avait commencé à avoir peur qu'elle ne veuille retourner dans son monde, Sabo et Ace aussi mais aucun des deux ne voulaient poser la question

"Non. Liana Potter, fille de Lily et James Potter et surnommée la Survivante de ce monde est morte, maintenant je suis Potter Liana, sœur de Luffy, Sabo et Ace, fille de Barbe Blanche et pirate, mon anniversaire est comme le tien : le cinq mai, pas fin juillet. C'est ici qu'est ma vie et ma famille, pas dans cet autre monde même si il y a des gens avec des pouvoirs comme les miens. Ca ne m'intéresse pas." Liana rejeta

Cela apaisa tout le monde, même les adultes avaient eu le doute qu'elle veuille repartir, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation , le moindre doute dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait rester avec eux. Seul Izo n'avait pas eu d'inquiétude, mais après tout ils en avaient beaucoup parlé tout les deux, il savait en revanche qu'elle avait eu peur qu'on veuille l'y renvoyer. Il avait eu du mal à la rassurer, lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient et ne voulaient pas la laisser partir, une chose était sure si elle avait eu des doutes encore la fête que les pirates étaient en train de préparer parce que la plus jeune était de retour allait la convaincre du contraire, si l'accueil du matin n'avait pas suffi évidemment. Une chose était sure les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient tous été heureux de la retrouver et c'était presque sûr qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas hors de leur champ de vision pendant un moment. 


	28. Chapter 28

Liana avait eu raison par rapport à ses frères, elle était toujours accompagnée. Encore plus lorsque Fossa arriva avec les autres commandants. L'équipage se retrouvait pour Noël après tout. C'était quelque peu intimident de voir tout le monde qui allait et venait sur le Moby Dick, Pops était aux anges en revanche, ravi d'avoir toute sa famille réunie. Ace était quelque peu méfiant au début, il y avait beaucoup d'étranger après tout mais Thatch et Hank réussirent très vite à le rassurer. Luffy lui était ravie de voir autant de gens différents, son préféré était Blamenco avec son étrange habilité avec les poches. Luffy était en admiration totale, il avait rêvé un moment à combien de morceaux de viande il pourrait mettre à l'intérieur. Sabo était aussi content, après tout il y avait pleins de personnes pour répondre à ses questions. Liana elle était contente de voir toute la famille, mais elle n'était quand même pas des plus à l'aise, elle restait donc le plus souvent non loin de sa famille proche. Pas trop sur l'épaule de Pops, après tout les gens voulaient le voir et elle devait leur laisser la place. Mais Ma, Izo, Namur et Fossa c'était autre chose.

A la plus grande joie de l'équipage aucun vaisseau marine n'eut la stupidité d'attaquer durant les fêtes, pas plus qu'un capitaine pirate qui voulait se mesurer à l'homme le plus fort du monde. Les fêtes se passèrent donc sans interruption, les enfants trouvant grand amusement à observer tous les adultes boire trop et se retrouver à faire des choses totalement idiote. Si on voulait bien oublier la voix absolument horrible de Bleinheim, qui dut jurer à un sérieux Luffy de ne plus jamais chanter. La scène avait été tordante.

La fratrie avait été très prudente avec Luffy, s'assurant qu'il ne buvait pas de l'alcool par erreur. Ils avaient suffisamment de mal à gérer un sobre Luffy, ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait être bourré.

Une fois de plus ils durent cacher toutes les sucreries que les membres d'équipage avait offerte, même si quelques uns avaient offerts des fruits, pour la plus grande joie de Liana qui  en raffolait. La fratrie n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les fruits avaient été pour Liana ou si c'était pour ne pas avoir à revivre Luffy avec trop de sucre dans l'organisme. Cela s'était produit durant l'absence de Liana et d'Izo et ça avait été un véritable cauchemar pour l'équipage.

Ils reçurent aussi des cadeaux plus personnels : livres, plateau d'échec, instrument de navigation pour Sabo. Des feutres, un livre d'aventure, des costumes pour Luffy, qui adorait se déguiser. Ace avait reçu quand à lui un appareil photo, des produits de farces et attrapes, et des jeux. Liana quand à elle avait reçu du matériel de peinture, des livres également et des vêtements.

La fratrie s'était aussi faite des cadeaux spéciaux, ils avaient tous économisé pour offrir à Ace une jolie dague, celle qu'il avait gagné à Loguetown avait été brisé lors d'un combat contre des pirates. Ils avaient offert à Luffy une cape de capitaine pirate, une montre pour Sabo qui demandait toujours l'heure, elle était à gousset et il en était ravi. Et pour finir les garçons avaient offert à Liana deux dagues. Là où l'arme d'Ace servait plus de 'au cas où' celles de Liana étaient faites pour être les premières armes. Elle était doué avec un bô, mais comme elle l'avait prouvé depuis un moment sa spécialité était vraiment dans les poignards. En plus des armes ils lui offrirent un jonc en or, ils voulaient la gâter.

 

Les fêtes de Noël furent un véritable succès et les pirates n'eurent même pas le temps de décuver que c'était déjà le Nouvel An avec l'anniversaire de Ace.

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'événement, toujours pas convaincu qu'il méritait de vivre. Mais après une longue discussion avec Pops il semblait plus enclin à accepter que des gens soient vraiment heureux qu'il soit vivant.

C'était intéressant pour la fratrie de voir à quel point les hommes de Barbe Blanche aimaient faire la fête, et avait horreur qu'on les dérange dans ces occasions. La marine avait en effet choisi ce jour là pour attaquer, une chose stupide étant donné que l'équipage était rassemblé, les trois bateaux de la flotte.

La fratrie ne perdit pas de temps à enfiler leurs masques, ça avait été une idée de Hank pour éviter qu'ils n'obtiennent un avis de recherche ou même pour éviter qu'ils soient reconnus comme appartenant à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ce n'était pas un secret que Luffy voulait devenir le roi des pirates et partirait avec Liana quand ils auraient 17 ans.

Les marines avaient été surpris par leur taille mais ils n'avaient pas eu longtemps pour y réfléchir, en effet les quatre étaient dangereux, encore plus lorsqu'ils travaillaient en équipe.

Il fut vite évident qu'Izo et Thatch étaient déçu que la fête d'Ace ait été interrompu mais les trois plus jeunes virent sans mal que leur frère ainé était totalement okay avec ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être célébré toute la journée.

Il obtint de l'argent, à manger, des farces et attrapes, des jeux.. Sabo lui offrit un collier à grosse perles rouge, allant avec celui qui était sur son chapeau et Luffy lui donna un bracelet rouge et blanc. Liana quand à elle lui offrit une boule à neige un peu spéciale, elle l'avait crée en partie grâce à sa magie et à l'intérieur de la sphère on pouvait voir les quatre enfants courir dans la forêt de leur enfance. Les quatre personnages bougeaient même. C'était très réaliste dans tous les cas et Ace l'adorait.

La journée se termina donc dans les rires et la bonne humeur, les pirates ignorant qu'au moment même un grand père avait découvert où se trouvait ses petits enfants et venait les chercher.


	29. Chapter 29

Le mois de janvier se passa calmement, avec quelques attaques évidemment, plus souvent de pirates que de marines néanmoins. Avec les farces de Thatch et Ace, surtout contre Hank qui apparemment donnait toujours les meilleures réactions. Les meilleures blagues étaient quand Sabo se joignait à eux, et les plus destructrices se produisaient lorsque Luffy s'y mettait à son tour. Liana participait de temps en temps mais elle préférait rire en voyant ses frères se faire courir après par la victime du jour.

C'était en début d'après midi, ils avaient passé la matinée à s'entraîner aux armes, Luffy réussissant de mieux en mieux à atteindre sa cible, les combats étaient devenus bien plus intéressants à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus à apprendre sur le tas, mais que des adultes leur montraient comment faire.

Les commandants n'y allaient pas en douceur, ils voulaient qu'ils deviennent plus forts et qu'ils apprennent le plus possible. Après tout dans les combats contre marines et pirates les quatre se battaient à leur côtés. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur parce qu'ils étaient jeunes. Les commandants ne voulaient pas que les plus jeunes soient blessés ou pire tués parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez appris lors des entrainements. Mais ça ne posait aucun soucis à la fratrie.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre à la dure. La jungle et Grey Terminal ne leur avaient fait aucun cadeau pas plus que les visites de leur pépé. Ils avaient mangé et se reposait sur le pont, Luffy regardait l'horizon sur la figure de proue comme d'habitude, Ace dormait, Sabo lisait avec Namur et Liana dessinait assise sur l'épaule de Pops. Il y avait majoritairement du calme à bord, c'était très agréable, l'équipage profitait de cette journée ensoleillée et sans nuage, assez rare dans le nouveau monde. En tout cas le calme régnait jusqu'à ce que Luffy commence à hurler.

"Pépé arrive. Alerte aux abris." Luffy hurlait totalement paniqué

En entendant son cri, Ace se réveilla en hurlant, Sabo laissa tomber son livre et se leva aussi déjà plus pale que d'habitude, et Liana tomba de l'épaule de Pops, n'évitant la rencontre avec le sol que grâce aux réflexes de Pops. Elle était devenue aussi très pale comme ses frères. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à les rejoindre.

"Pitié dites moi que c'est une mauvaise blague."elle implora de suite

Mais ils nièrent et Sabo lui montra le bateau qui arrivait, ils voyaient bien la tête de chien en figure de proue, aucun doute il arrivait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils commencent à partir se cacher. Ace partit se cacher à l'intérieur, Sabo avec lui, tandis que Luffy et Liana préféraient aller en hauteur.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Marco demanda inquiet interceptant Liana avant qu'elle ne puisse monter en haut d'un mat.

Il, ainsi que les autres pirates, ne comprenait pas la réaction des bébés de leur famille en voyant un navire de la marine. Ce n'était pas la première fois et jamais ils n'avaient eu peur comme ça. Au contraire ils avaient été excité à la place.

"Tu sais la vieux fou dont on vous parle ?" Liana comprenant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une explication se décida à lui répondre

"Oui. Votre grand père." Marco confirma la mâchoire serrée en pensant à ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, et les entrainements qu'il faisait faire aux enfants dès qu'il venait les voir

"Oui lui, c'est Garp. Donc maintenant je vais me planquer." Liana partit après avoir lâché la bombe

Marco la laissa faire totalement choqué, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ça venir, même pas Pops. Pourtant Luffy c'était présenté comme Monkey D, mais même là ils n'avaient pas lié les deux. Après l’étonnement, la colère et la détermination apparut sur les visages des pirates. Ils n'aimaient pas du tout la peur qu'il y avait sur les visages des plus jeunes, et ils se souvenaient sans mal des cheveux blancs qu'ils avaient gagné en écoutant les aventures des quatre. Encore plus pour celles où leur grand père les avait frappé ou poussé dans des ravins, ou fait combattre une armée de singe ou de loups.

Garp avait souvent été toléré sur le Moby Dick, mais là il allait avoir un accueil très loin d'être chaleureux. Il avait blessé la fratrie et ça aucun pirate de Barbe Blanche ne le tolérerait, encore moins Pops qui avait les yeux étrécis déjà. Si le marine pensait qu'il pouvait venir et récupérer les gosses il avait tout faux.

"Voyons déjà ce qu'il veut. Il ne sait peut être même pas que les gamins sont là, il vient peut être juste pour boire un coup." Pops dit après un moment de réflexion "Mais il ne partira pas avec eux." il ajouta fermement provoquant des cris de joie de ses enfants

Il vit sans mal les regards ébahis et heureux de Liana et Luffy au dessus de lui, même Sabo et Ace avaient passé la tête par la porte pour le regarder. Tous étaient choqués de voir à quel point les pirates voulaient qu'ils restent avec eux, mais ils étaient vraiment très heureux de ça. Ils voulaient rester, c'était agréable d'avoir des gens qui se souciaient d'eux en permanence, même qui les grondaient quand ils se mettaient en danger.


	30. Chapter 30

L'arrivée à bord du Vice Amiral Garp, qui avait enlevé son chapeau de chien pour l'occasion se fit en silence et dans une tension certaine.

"Garp nous ne nous attendions pas à te voir. Je présume que tu veux boire un coup avec Pops yoi." Marco se força à dire poliment

"Je veux le voir mais ne fais pas l'idiot Marco, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là." Garp dit sèchement "Je suis là pour récupérer mes petits enfants."

Ils étaient à présent devant Barbe Blanche et les paroles du marine provoquèrent la colère de tous.

"Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible." Pops dit gravement "Les gamins sont sous ma protection à présent."

"Ils vont devenir des marines, pas des pirates." hurla Garp en réponse "Rendez moi les enfants."

"Non ! Ils sont en sécurité ici et je ne les remettrai pas entre tes mains pour que tu puisses les blesser encore, ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de ton traitement à leur égard." répondit Pops avec colère

Il avait entendu, ainsi que les autres pirates, les récits d'aventures des enfants, ainsi que la manière dont ils vivaient avant de prendre la mer. Il était furieux envers Garp, traiter ses petits enfants comme ça était intolérable.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir. Donnons leur le choix non ? Ace, Luffy, Sabo Liana, venez pépé est là. Dépêchez vous si vous ne voulez pas goutez à mon Fist Of Love." Garp hurla

Sabo fut le premier à sortir de sa cachette,  il était celui qui craignait le moins Garp, le connaissant moins aidait aussi, ses frères et sœur étaient partis pour lui et l'avaient suivi pour le protéger maintenant c'était son tour.

Sa présence sur le pont surprit les pirates, après tout ils avaient tous vu la terreur que Garp inspirait chez les enfants, ce qu'ils pouvaient totalement comprendre c'était un homme complétement taré. N'importe quel pirate pouvait dire ça.

"Sabo, où sont les autres ? Et pourquoi êtes vous partis de chez Dadan elle a refusé de me dire." Garp demanda de suite, satisfait de voir que le blond le craignait encore et semblait lui obéir

"Je ne vous le dirai pas espèce de vieux schnock." Sabo s'exclama

Cela énerva Garp qui lui donne de suite un Fist of Love, Liana n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse du mal à ses frères. Alors sans réfléchir elle descendit sur le pont à l'aide des cordages.

"Le frappe pas." Liana cria en se plaçant devant le blond

"Liana parfait, les deux autres ne devraient plus tarder. On part." Garp dit avec un sourire, la saisissant par le bras pour la trainer jusqu'au bateau marine.

Mais Liana résistait, elle ne voulait pas partir avec lui.

"Non, je veux rester ici. Lâches moi." Liana pleurait à présent

C'était idiot de pleurer comme ça mais elle s'était senti tellement en sécurité sur le Moby Dick, comme si elle comptait vraiment. Elle y avait sa maison, les gens qu'elle aimait et elle ne voulait pas partir de là. Pas comme ça. En plus il lui faisait mal avec la prise qu'il avait.

Les larmes poussèrent les trois garçons à réagir. Ace sortit de derrière une porte avec son bô, Luffy descendit de son perchoir et percuta Garp à pleine vitesse l'envoyant en arrière, et Sabo se releva pour placer Liana derrière lui. Cela poussa tous les autres à réagir et lorsque Garp se releva furieux il se retrouva face à face avec les commandants. Luffy était derrière Hank, Sabo derrière Namur, Ace derrière Vista et Liana derrière Izo.

"Ça suffit Garp, ce sont mes enfants à présent tu les frappes encore une fois et je te jure que c'est la guerre." avertit Pops

"Ce sont mes petits enfants." protesta Garp

"Et combien de temps il t'a fallu pour découvrir qu'on n'était plus avec Dadan ?" cracha Ace furieux

Cela laissa Garp sans voix, il ne s'en était aperçu qu'il y a trois mois. Alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis longtemps.

"J'ai mes torts je sais. Mais je vais changer, par contre je ne peux pas vous laisser là." Garp tenta

"C'est là qu'on veut être." Luffy affirma

"On y est bien, c'est notre maison. On a des adultes qui s'inquiètent, prennent soin de nous et nous protègent. De quoi on a besoin d'autre ?" Liana dit doucement toujours caché derrière Izo contrairement à ses frères qui était à côté des commandants

"Ce sont des pirates." protesta Garp

"Et c'est ce qu'on veut devenir." contra Liana "On sait que toi tu veux qu'on soit des marines mais nous on veut pas. Pourquoi tu peux pas l'accepter ?"

Garp réalisa avec un sursaut que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait autant en sa présence. Il était jaloux du fait qu'elle acceptait le confort de ses pirates mais n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec lui.

"Je les protégerais, on le fera tous Garp. Là où tu les avais ils ont failli mourir. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis. Tu me connais, tu sais que je protèges toujours ma famille. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas qu'ils soient des pirates parce que tu ne veux pas les affronter, mais est ce que tu veux pour te rassurer les rendre malheureux ?" Pops dit de sa voix grave

Cela fit pauser Garp, il ne voulait pas les priver de liberté non, mais que pouvais t'il faire d'autre ?

"Ils sont libres avec nous, et ça les rend heureux yoi. Regarde les." Marco intervint

Garp les regarda et il ne pouvait pas le nier en effet, il y avait une lueur dans les yeux d'Ace qu'il n'avait jamais vu à ce point. Il était accepté ici, pas que par ses trois frères et sœurs, mais par des adultes. C'était la même chose pour Sabo, même avec sa cicatrice au visage il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment heureux. Pour Luffy il était à l'aise c'était sûr mais les plus gros changements c'était chez Ace et Liana. Elle s'était épanouie, et bien qu'elle ne portait pas une robe à froufrou ni rien elle faisait vraiment petite fille, même avec son pantalon.

Ils étaient heureux ici, et accepté. Pouvait il vraiment les enlever de là ? Pourraient ils lui pardonner ensuite ?

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

"Si ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit Newgate je viendrais chercher ta tête." il avertit à la place

C'était ce qu'il fallait dire, très vite il avait Luffy dans les bras. Il ne put pas s'attarder pour son plus grand déplaisir. Ce n'était pas bon en effet pour lui que ça se sache.Avant de partir il eut aussi un câlin de Liana qui se réfugia ensuite dans les bras de Marco. Il n'était pas reparti avec les gamins mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de place plus sûre pour eux.


	31. Chapter 31

Les quatre enfants marchaient dans une forêt, le Moby Dick était à quai pour quelques jours et selon l'accord avec les commandants et Pops ils pouvaient aller se balader seuls une fois que les pirates s'étaient assurés qu'il n'y avait rien de trop dangereux. Donc souvent le lendemain voire le surlendemain de leur arrivée. Ils râlaient beaucoup à cause des règles mais ils comprenaient, ils commençaient à être ciblés quand les gens s'apercevaient des liens qui existaient entre et les autres pirates de Barbe Blanche, après tout cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient avec les pirates. Ça et le fait qu'ils risquaient d'être attaqué par des marchands d'esclaves ou des bandits. 

Et même en y allant que le lendemain ou le surlendemain ça ne suffisait pas toujours pour rassurer les adultes. Du coup souvent Stephan était avec eux. Les quatre râlaient souvent quand même mais ils aimaient que les pirates se soucient ainsi d'eux, c'était un changement agréable. 

Ils avaient donc choisi de partir dans la forêt plutôt que la ville, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise avec les arbres, mais aussi parce que les gens avaient souvent peur de Stephan et qu'ils avaient promis de tout faire pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et donc ils limitaient les tentations pour Luffy. 

Ils se contentaient de marcher tranquillement, Ace aidant Luffy à trouver des insectes intéressants pendant que les deux autres suivaient amusés, Liana dessinant parfois une jolie fleur. Soudain Ace et Sabo s'arrêtèrent et mirent leurs mains sur leur poitrine. 

"Tout va bien ?" Liana demanda de suite inquiète

"Ouais, c'est juste bizarre." Ace répondit en fronçant les sourcils

"Il y a un lien qui se forme pour moi, enfin je crois." Sabo continua ensuite 

"Un lien ? Vous sentez les liens ?" Liana demanda de suite choquée 

"Oui, je pensais que c'était dû à toi, que tu avais fait quelque chose." confirma le blond

"Je vous en aurais parlé avant. Vous le pouvez tout les trois ?" Liana questionna surprise

Elle avait fait pleins de recherches sur les liens mais elle n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'information, et là ses frères lui disaient qu'ils les ressentaient. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, leur lança un regard noir qui disait très clairement 'on en reparleras plus tard' et décida de les aider à découvrir ce mystère. 

"Bon moi je sens rien, Luffy ?" Liana demanda à l'élastique qui était à côté d'eux

"Non rien que vous trois comme toujours." Luffy répondit avec un sourire

"Okay, est ce que vous arrivez à dire dans quelle direction les liens vous guident ?" Liana demanda ensuite aux aînés

"J'arrive pas à savoir où." les deux répondirent en cœur

Liana réfléchit un moment à la meilleure option pour régler cette situation, comment elle faisait au début. 

"Stephan est ce que tu serais d'accord pour porter ces deux idiots ?" Liana demanda ensuite au chien, faisant rire Luffy à ce qu'elle avait dit et aux têtes des deux concernés mais ils tinrent leur langues. Ils étaient déjà dans les ennuis avec elle. 

Stephan se coucha pour leur permettre de monter et ils s’exécutèrent se tournant ensuite vers elle pour la suite.

"Maintenant vous allez fermer les yeux et vous concentrez sur ce lien que vous sentez. Essayez d'ignorer tout le reste, les liens qui nous unissent aussi. Toute votre attention doit être sur ce nouveau lien. Concentrez vous sur les ondes que vous recevez. Ensuite levez vos bras dans la direction." Liana dit d'une voix douce et calme 

Ils obéirent et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que c'était dans la même direction. Ça aurait été un enfer de devoir décider où aller en premier.  

Stephan suivit les directions qu'elle lui donnait grâce aux deux garçons pendant que Luffy était dans les arbres observant ce qui les attendait devant. Il était aussi silencieux que possible sachant que c'était dur de rester concentré comme ça et que Liana avait beaucoup de mal au début à faire la différence entre les liens et où les gens en question se trouvait. 

Ils finirent par arriver si les deux cris de stop des deux aînés étaient quelque indication. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à descendre de Stephan et à chercher par eux même. Les trois autres se contentèrent de les regarder faire, ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher après tout. Mais finalement ils trouvèrent l'origine des liens, Ace en ramassant quelque chose avec soin au sol et Sabo en allant le chercher dans les arbres. Ils revinrent ensuite vers Stephan, Luffy et Liana avec chacun un œuf dans les mains. 

Celui de Sabo était plus grand que celui d'Ace qui le tenait sans problème dans la paume de sa main. 

"Les liens étaient à des œufs ?" remarqua Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté 

Ses trois frères regardèrent Liana pour des explications, c'était après tout la seule qui pouvait avoir des réponses sur ça. Elle avait d'ailleurs les yeux grands ouverts et un touche d'émerveillement en eux. 

"Ce sont vos familiers." elle dit doucement et respectueusement, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait voir ça, c'était vraiment surprenant "J'ai lu dans un livre de magie sur les familiers, j'étais curieuse parce que Jorm m'a dit qu'il avait été le familier de Salazar Serpentard et que c'était grâce ou à cause de ce lien qu'il n'avait pas pu rester dans le monde des sorciers avec sa compagne. Apparemment il arrive parfois qu'une personne et un animal ait un lien, ce lien rallonge la vie de l'animal qui vivra en général aussi longtemps que le sorcier si il avait une espérance de vie moindre. C'est un lien extrêmement fort, les deux veulent presque toujours être ensemble et la séparation peut être parfois douloureuse. Surtout si le lien est encore très jeune. 

L'animal sera entièrement loyal à l'humain et réciproquement. Les deux chercheront toujours à se protéger aussi, et souvent l'animal est un peu plus intelligent que la normale." expliqua Liana "C'est des compagnons à vies qui ne trahissent jamais." 

"Vous croyez que Pops nous laissera les garder ?" Sabo demanda après un moment 

Ils avaient toujours des doutes à des moments, que ce soit pour une raison pour l'inquiétude des pirates quand ils partaient sans prévenir, ou quand ils avaient moins bien dormis..

"Je suis sûr que Pops dira oui." assura Luffy

Voyant que Ace et Sabo continuaient à douter, les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un sourire. 

"Allons lui demander, à part si vous avez trop peur." Liana dit en tirant la langue 

Cela suffit pour motiver les deux, qui après avoir prudemment mis les œufs dans leurs chapeaux respectifs partirent en courant, Stephan ne perdit pas de temps à les suivre et les deux derniers les rattrapèrent vite. Ils coururent donc jusqu'au Moby Dick ou même là ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à quelques pas de la chaise de Pops, les commandants étaient présents. Ils étaient en train d'hésiter, ne voulant pas les déranger si ils parlaient de quelque chose d'important mais Pops les avait déjà repéré et leur disait déjà de venir. 

Ils étaient intrigués après tout ils étaient partis il y a moins de deux heures et quand les quatre descendaient pour explorer une île ils ne rentraient que un peu avant le coucher du soleil, ou selon les saisons pour le dîner. 

"Papa j'ai quelque chose à te demander." Liana commença 

"Vraiment ?" Pops demanda en reposant sa bouteille de saké, il était intrigué, les enfants ne demandaient rarement quelque chose, enfin à part la nourriture pour les garçons, mais même là c'était rarement à lui et il voyait aussi sans peine l'hésitation et l'espoir sur les visages de Ace et Sabo

"Oui, tu as déjà entendu parler des familiers ?" elle demanda 

"Le basilik en était un, mais sinon non pas vraiment ?" Pops répondit surpris par la question, il semblerait que Izo avait une idée en revanche si le regard attentif était quelque indication

"Il y a des animaux qui arrive à former des liens particuliers avec les gens, un lien spécial et qui dure toute la vie. Ces animaux sont entièrement loyaux à la personne avec qui ils se lient et ils sont très protecteurs." Liana expliqua un peu

"Très bien, et où tu veux en venir exactement princesse ?" Pops demanda, réprimant un sourire à la tête de sa fille quand il dit le surnom que Thatch avait décrété lui convenait le mieux, elle était pas vraiment fan mais elle ne dit rien parce que non seulement c'était lui, son père adoptif mais il se doutait que si il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une grimace c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. 

"Ben, tout à l'heure on se baladait et Ace et Sabo ont senti un lien, comme j'ai parfois. On a cherché l'origine et ils ont trouvé ça." Liana dit en se tournant vers ses deux frères 

Ils prirent chacun une grande inspiration avant de tendre leurs chapeaux à Pops, les autres commandants se penchèrent aussi pour observer les deux œufs. 

"On peut les garder ?" Sabo demanda ensuite 

Ce à quoi Pops explosa de rire en répondant que oui, tant qu'ils s'occupaient des animaux. Après un moment de réflexion sur la manière dont il fallait s'occuper des oeufs, Luffy eut une idée. 

"Ma tu peux pas couver ?" Luffy demanda innocemment

Cela fit bien entendu fit exploser de rire tout le monde, sauf le concerné qui ne se calma qu'en se rappelant que Luffy ne l'avait pas dit pour le taquiner mais sérieusement 

"Mais oui c'est vrai, Ma ne sera plus le seul mère poule à présent."Liana dit avant de décamper

Elle, fut par contre pourchassée par un Marco qui laissa derrière un Thatch mort de rire qui se roulait même au sol. 

Alors qu'elle avait presque fini le tour du bateau, et était presque au niveau de Pops Marco la rattrapa et il la tortura avec des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et s'excuse. 

Après un moment pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle les quatre partirent avec Namur dans la bibliothèque pour déterminer quels animaux les deux avaient comme familiers. 


End file.
